Space Démon
by Ryuu Hitori
Summary: Konoha est une station spatiale, la force de pointe de cette station est l'escouade de chasseur, des avions pouvant se transformer en robot. Naruto est un jeune pilote qui va se retrouver dans une guerre autre que celle qu'il voulait déclencher.
1. Prologue

**Space Démon **

**Prologue**

Depuis plusieurs années, l'humanité est partie à la conquête de l'espace. Les organisations sont nombreuses et variées, mais cinq d'entre elles sortent du lot. Konoha, une planète fertile regorgeant de forêt. Suna, une planète morte où les habitants vivent difficilement. Kumo, un monde où les habitants vivent sur les nuages dans d'immenses cités volantes. Iwa, remplie de roches, de cavernes, de crevasses et de mines et Ame, monde aquatique où les gens vivent dans des villes sous-marines gigantesques. Chacun de ces mondes était parmi les plus puissants et une forte rivalité existait entre ces cinq mondes dirigeaient par les «Kage». Les Kage étaient ainsi craint et respectés pour leur puissance politique et militaire. Chaque organisation avait des clans qui possédaient chacun une particularité génétique ou technologique rare et unique. Chacune des organisations possédait des stations orbitales pour former ces pilotes et ces soldats à la vie dans l'espace. Les stations orbitales étaient des sphères de cinquante kilomètre de diamètre. Elle était séparé en deux partit distinct, le haut étant une gigantesque bulle permettant de voir l'espace et le dessous était totalement fait de métal avec des sorties prévue pour les appareils et les vaisseaux entrant et sortant de la station.

Non loin d'une station orbitale de Konoha, une navette fumante et ayant l'air abandonnée depuis plusieurs années rentrait à portée des radars, faisant ainsi sonner l'alarme de la station.

-_**ALERTE ! CODE ROUGE ! CODE ROUGE ! CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! TOUT LE MONDE A SON POSTE, ESCADRILLE 12 SORTIE IMMEDIATE !**_

Toute la station s'activa, les civils rejoignant les abris, le reste du personnel partant chacun à leur affectation. Un groupe de six chasseurs sortit de la station à toute vitesse, prêt à intercepter l'intrus. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'épave du vaisseau, ils ralentirent, quatre cockpits s'ouvrant sur leur pilote, les deux autres restants en retrait pour surveiller leur arrière. Un homme en combinaison blanche, portant le signe du feu sur son casque observa le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte avant de déclarer :

-L'ouverture est foutue, il va falloir forcer la porte, Tsunade vas y, mais retiens-toi.

Une jeune femme, dans une combinaison verte avec une feuille inscrite sur le casque, s'approcha de la porte et donna un coup de poing, explosant ainsi la porte dont le choc fit trembler le vaisseau. Elle se retourna avec l'air fautif en s'excusant.

-Dé…désolée Sarutobi-sensei.

-Ah ah ! Tsunade-la-brute le retour : le corps d'une femme et la force d'un monstre ah ah…

Le rire se stoppa net quand elle se tourna, le fusillant du regard, le faisant déglutir de malaise.

-On avance en formation serrée. Arrêter vos cham…mon dieu.

L'intérieur que découvrit Sarutobi était un sas de décontamination ravagé par de profondes griffes qui avaient taillé le métal des murs comme du beurre. Il y avait des tuyaux tombant du plafond et des petite étincelle s'échappé d'un interrupteur déchiré par un coup de griffes.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-On dirait qu'on à lâcher un animal sauvage dans le vaisseau.

-Un animal n'aurait pas pu faire ce genre de marque sur le mur en acier, réfléchi baka.

-Tsunade…

L'homme pleura dans son casque tandis que celui se faisant appeler Sarutobi avait une mine sombre en observant l'épave.

-Jiraya avec moi, on avance et on sécurise le vaisseau, Tsunade et Orochimaru, vous, vous dirigez vers le cockpit, essayez de trouver ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce vaisseau

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparant en deux groupes, fusil à l'épaule. Le premier groupe se dirigea rapidement au cockpit, observant les mêmes traces de griffes sur les murs que dans le sas. Arrivés devant la cabine de pilotage, les coups de griffes se rassemblaient autour de la porte qui était étrangement intact. La porte s'ouvrit à leur approche laissant Tsunade et Orochimaru s'installer pour démarrer le tableau de bord et lire les messages les plus récents.

-Sarutobi-sensei, vous m'entendez ? Nous sommes dans la cabine de pilotage, le journal de bord semble se finir la semaine dernière, c'est un message holographique.

-D'accord, cherche si tu ne trouves pas autres choses.

-Oui sensei.

Sarutobi et Jiraya étaient dans la cantine qui avait été dévastée et des marques de sang apparaissaient sur le sol. Jiraya sortit un tube fluorescent de sa poche, le laissa tomber à terre afin de marquer la salle comme sur. Ils sortirent et arrivèrent dans la salle de cryogénisation, tout était détruit et un combat violent semblait avoir fait rage des impacts de balles, des brulures, des coups de griffes ainsi que du sang se trouvaient sur le sol et les murs, toutes les capsules cryogénique étaient détruites, sauf une, le hublot taché de sang.

-Tsunade, Orochimaru, venez dans la salle de cryogénisation, nous avons peut-être un survivant qui pourra nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Orochimaru et Tsunade se levèrent d'un coup, courant dans le vaisseau, une fois devant la salle, Tsunade jura devant l'état de la pièce tandis qu'Orochimaru leva simplement un sourcil. Il vit la capsule et s'en approcha, sortant des outils du compartiment dans le dos de sa combinaison mauve. En quelques secondes, il ouvrit le module qui était à peine endommagé, ce qui tenait du miracle quand on voyait l'état général de la pièce. Le module commença à s'ouvrir, quand une alarme se mit soudainement à sonner. Le caisson se verrouilla de nouveau et laissa voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et un ventre bien rond avec, à ses côtés, un homme blond au visage souriant. Le message se lança automatiquement et la femme prit la parole :

-Ce message s'adresse à ceux qui trouveraient notre vaisseau abandonné, nous serons probablement mort si vous visionnez ceci, notre enfants devrait se trouver dans un caisson qui s'ouvrira dans 25 ans, je vous supplie de prendre soin de mon enfant, qui que vous soyez.

L'homme blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et déclara simplement en souriant.

-Pour les personnes réticentes à s'occuper ou accueillir mon enfant, je m'appelle Minato Namikaze, je suis l'éclair jaune de Konoha, donc s'occuper de mon enfant pourrait vous rapporter beaucoup.

Le message se coupa, laissant quatre personnes seules se fixant d'un regard dubitatif l'éclair jaune, disparu aux cours d'une mission il y a un an, revenait avec un fils ? Et un ennemi s'était montré assez puissant pour éliminer une personne comme lui avec sa famille ? Sarutobi fixa le caisson où son ami avait laissé son héritage.

-Est-il possible de savoir si la personne se trouvant à l'intérieur est vivante ?

Tsunade examina les relevés que donnaient le module et se tourna vers son chef d'équipe.

-Il y a une personne vivante et deux mortes sensei.

-Bien, Orochimaru tu détaches le module. Quand à toi Jiraya, sors le récupérer avec ton chasseur. Préviens aussi les autres de rentrer pour prévenir les Hokage.

Sans discuter, Jiraya se précipita jusqu'à son chasseur tandis qu'Orochimaru démontait le module sous la surveillance de Tsunade qui regardait si le petit ne subissait aucun choc. Quand le module fut détaché, Jiraya fit sortir deux bras mécaniques de son chasseur et découpa la coque du vaisseau avant de saisir le module.

-Bien, maintenant nous rentrons. Jiraya, fait bien attention au module.

Sarutobi regarda son élève se vanter en faisant le fier avec le module dans les mains, laissant songeur le chef d'équipe. Ceux qui avaient attaqué ce vaisseau venaient de l'intérieur, et Minato était porté disparu depuis un an, si on apprenait qu'il revenait avec un enfant, il sera surement classé comme traitre et son enfant aura à subir les brimades de tout le monde. Sarutobi soupira en regardant une dernière fois le vaisseau, se demandant ce qu'allait leur réserver l'avenir.


	2. Entrée à l'Académie

_**Space Démon.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Entrée à l'Académie.**_

Un réveil sonna dans une chambre recouverte de poster de chasseurs et de pilotes, mais cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le sommeil de la tête blonde dans le lit. La porte s'ouvrit…ou, plus exactement, se fit arracher par une « jeune » femme blonde qui cria avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait :

-Naruto, dépêche-toi de te réveiller si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie en stage chez les Hyûga !

Vif comme l'éclaire, le blond se leva d'un coup, le visage encore endormi mais luttant contre l'envie de se rendormir, de peur de devoir réellement faire un stage chez les « élites » de Konoha. Il se dirigea vers la douche sous le regard de sa mère qui retourna à sa cuisine une fois qu'elle entendit l'eau couler. Dans la cuisine un homme parcourait du regard une tablette électronique emplie de messages cryptés. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que cinquante ans. Il regarda sa femme revenir en se faisant deux couettes et rouspétant après son fils et ses maudites grasses-matinées. Elle finit de cuir ses omelettes et les déposa dans trois assiettes, puis s'assit à la table avec son mari qui lui souriait.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça dès le matin ? Ça fait peur tu sais …

-Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment belle et que tu faisais vraiment une bonne mère.

La blonde fixa son mari et lui fit un petit sourire en demandant :

-Jiraya…tu faisais quoi hier soir quand tu t'es éclipsé du lit en pleine nuit ?

Le visage souriant se déforma en un air paniqué, la sueur emplissant son visage devant le sourire de sa femme. Ce fut à ce même moment que Naruto entra vêtu d'une veste de soie noir, le symbole de Konoha gravé sur les épaulettes, et dont les boutons étaient couleur or ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Dans le dos était apposé le symbole du clan d'origine de l'élève qui, dans son cas, se composait d'un tourbillon rouge. Il fixa ses parents en demandant avec une innocence parfaitement feinte :

-Pourquoi vous faites de drôles de têtes les vieux ? La cuisine de maman est toujours aussi infecte ?

Le commentaire provoqua une veine sur la tempe de la blonde alors que Naruto et son père s'enfuyaient hors de l'appartement, où la porte se déforma sous l'impact d'un objet lourd.

-Je vais encore devoir faire réparer la porte.

-La mienne aussi, la vielle l'a enfoncée ce matin.

-Naruto tu as vingt ans et tu n'arrives toujours pas à te lever seul, c'est encore Tsunade qui doit venir te réveiller, tu n'as pas honte ?

-Et toi ? Tu vas dans le quartier des plaisirs de la station en douce la nuit alors que tu es mariée et que ta femme est présente chez toi.

Jiraya brandit le point en prenant un air sérieux vers son fils.

-Naruto ! C'est le devoir d'un homme de ne pas rester avec une seule femme ! Quand tu seras plus vieux, tu verras que tu arrêteras de sortir avec ces filles plates aux cheveux roses.

-Elle s'appelle Sakura et nous avons rompu le jour où Sasuke est revenu à la station après qu'il ait cherché son frère pendant huit ans.

-Ah…oups…enfin c'est mieux pour toi, cette fille était plate, une vrai planche à pain contrairement à ta mère, essaye d'en trouver une avec une forte poitrine cette fois !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Tsunade le visage recouvert de veines fulminantes de colère. Naruto et Jiraya se mirent à courir jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier et partirent sans demander leur reste, laissant Tsunade leur criant dessus.

La station orbitale de Konoha était une ville entourée d'un dôme. En dessous de la ville se trouvaient les bureaux des dirigeants et de toute l'organisation militaire. Aux niveaux le plus bas se trouvait le hangar des chasseurs, où seules les personnes avec une autorisation militaire pouvaient y entrer et il n'y avait que les pilotes qui pouvaient approcher des chasseurs avec leur mécanicien attitré. Deux chasseurs avait chacun un mécanicien dans leur équipe.

La voiture de Jiraya se posa sur le sol, juste devant l'entrée d'un ascenseur menant à l'académie. Naruto descendit sur les derniers mots de son père :

-N'oublis pas de trouver une fille à forte poitrine !

Naruto ferma la porte d'un coup sec, tandis que les gens se tournaient vers lui en pouffant. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur où une personne l'y attendait. Un homme brun, les yeux sombres et une aura ténébreuse autour de lui. Les filles le dévisageait et gloussait en passant à côté de lui, le laissait totalement indifférent. Quand il vit le blond, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Félicitation, tu as réussi à être en avance pour la première fois de ta vie, le cancre.

-Merci Sasuke-chan, tu m'avais presque manqué durant les vacances…à cela près que tu venais tous les jours chez moi pour fuir ta petite amie, tes groupies, ton frère…dis-donc, quel courage !

-Tu parles beaucoup pour une personne qui ne sait pas se lever sans sa mère et qui se fait amener par son père.

-Et toi avec ton frère gâteux qui te prépare ton repas, tes habits et ton bain Sasuke-chan, notre petite princesse de glace.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regards puis sourire provoquant la surprise générale des personnes qui suivaient la scène depuis le début. Ils se mirent à parler des dernières nouvelles sur les chasseurs et la guerre qui risquait d'éclater entre Suna et Konoha. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin avoir leurs propres chasseurs, spécialement développés pour eux. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les deux amis entrèrent en continuant de discuter quand une voie se fit entendre.

-Attendez !

Les deux garçon se tournèrent vers la voix et virent une femme à la chevelure rose courir vers eux, suivie de près par sa meilleure amie Ino Yamanaka. Les deux garçons sourirent et Sasuke appuya sur le bouton de descente de l'ascenseur qui partit en se fermant devant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Elle va te tuer.

-Mais non, elle fera la moue et puis voilà.

-C'est la disciple de ma mère…et elle lui ressemble de plus en plus…

-Ah…

-Elle s'est fait fixer des améliorations au muscle comme ma mère…

-Ah…

-Tu vas souffrir…

-Oui …

Sasuke déglutit, il avait oublié ce détail et commençait à regretter son geste. Naruto commença à pouffer de rire, énervant l'Uchiwa. N'éprouvait-il donc aucune compassion envers son meilleur ami ? L'ascenseur se stoppa au niveau de l'académie, laissant les deux amis sortir pour se diriger rapidement vers la salle de cours où ils allaient recevoir leur professeur particulier de pilotage, ainsi que la formation de leur équipe. Ils n'étaient que neuf à avoir passé l'examen cette année, Sasuke aillant les meilleurs résultats et Naruto les plus médiocres. Il avait 19/20 en pratique et 0/20 en théorique. Comment faisait-il ? Aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre il était un vrai cancre condamné aux cours de rattrapage.

Le duo Sakura/Ino arriva dans la salle juste avant le professeur qui soupira en écoutant les excuses détaillées des deux jeunes femmes, en ayant déjà mal au crâne devant ces deux pipelettes. Une fois « pardonnées » elles partirent s'assoir chacune à l'opposé de l'autre dans la salle. Le professeur s'éclaircie la gorge et prit la parole :

-Félicitation pour votre réussite plus ou moins brillante à l'examen, je ne vais pas perdre de temps et vais dès à présent vous annoncer vos groupes et professeurs. Equipe 1 : Naruto Uzumaki, pilote, Sasuke Uchiwa, pilote et Sakura Haruno, mécanicienne. Vous serez sous la tutelle de Kakashi Hatake.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard, tandis que Sakura criait victoire devant l'air déçu d'Ino.

-Ensuite Equipe 2 : Choji Akimichi, pilote, Shikamaru Nara, pilote et Ino Yamanaka, mécanicienne. Vous serez sous la tutelle de Asuma Sarutobi.

Shikamaru trouva cela galère, Choji mangea son paquet de chips et Ino pesta en maudissant celui qui avait fait la liste.

-Dernière équipe, Kiba Inuzuka, pilote, Hinata Hyûga, pilote et Shino Aburame, mécanicien. Vous serez sous la tutelle de Kurenaï Sarutobi. Maintenant je vous laisse entre vous, vos professeurs ne devraient plus tarder.

Kiba dormait d'ennui et n'avait donc pas entendu le professeur du début à la fin, Shino était resté impassible à l'annonce de l'équipe et Hinata jouait avec ses doigts, faisant se heurter ses index. Elle aurait voulu être avec Naruto, mais il était avec Sakura et Sasuke.

Les professeurs entrèrent les uns après les autres et prirent leurs élèves pour partir, laissant seul la team Kakashi qui semblait perde patience après une heure d'attente. Quand enfin une personne entra, c'était un homme portant un masque sur le bas du visage et une lunette teintée afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir son œil gauche. Il avait les cheveux argents mais ne semblait pas avoir plus de la trentaine.

-Désolé je m'étais perdu et je suis arrivé en retard.

Les trois élèves regardèrent le professeur, dégoutés. Donc c'était ça leur professeur ? Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge alors.

-J'aimerai que nous nous présentions rapidement en donnant notre nom, prénom, ce qu'on aime, ce qu'on déteste et notre rêve, ainsi que notre clan ou au moins le nom de nos parents.

Naruto leva la main et commença, visiblement plus aussi motivé qu'à son arriver.

-Naruto Uzumaki, j'aime les ramens, je déteste attendre pour pouvoir manger mes ramens, mon rêve est de devenir Hokage et de surpasser tous les précédents. Je suis du clan Namikaze, mon père est Jiraya et ma mère Tsunade, l'actuelle Hokage.

Kakashi eu une étincelle dans le regard et déclara.

-Naruto, je veux te voir au bureau des professeurs ce soir, ensuite à l'autre pilote, la mécanicienne je la connais déjà.

Sasuke dévisagea l'homme puis sa petite amie, avant de se présenter en regardant froidement son professeur qui l'ignora, attendant sa présentation.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne vous aime pas et ce que j'aime ne vous regarde pas. Mon rêve est de rebâtir la réputation de mon clan et d'éliminer certaine personne. Je suis du clan Uchiwa, vous n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi.

Kakashi regarda ses trois élèves en soupirant.

-Donc nous avons un taciturne, un cancre et une brute … ça promet.

-Qui est une brute ?

-Qui est un cancre ?

-Bien, à ce que je vois, vous vous êtes reconnu. Demain je vous veux dans le hangar numéro 7, vous devrez avant tout passer la visite médicale du matin et ensuite vous attendrez avec les autres dans la salle principale. Rendez-vous à six heures précise ! Maintenant je vous laisse vous préparer, Naruto je veux te voir dans mon bureau ce soir sans faute.

Le professeur s'en alla, laissant les trois jeunes avec une envies de meurtres envers leur nouveau professeur.

Naruto se présenta devant la salle des professeurs et frappa deux fois avant d'entrer pour voir une salle dans le désordre le plus complet. Il aperçut Kakashi qui lui faisait signe de venir et il s'exécuta se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le professeur.

-Naruto…je dois te parler sérieusement d'un problème de première importance…

Naruto déglutit en voyant l'air sérieux du professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne se rappelait d'aucun évènement pouvant être qualifié de première importance.

-Ou…oui ?

-Dans la série du Batifolage, quand va sortir le prochain tome ? Il devait sortir le mois dernier, mais impossible de le trouver en magasin, vu que ton père est l'auteur tu dois bien savoir si il est sorti ou non ?

Naruto regarda le professeur se demandant s'il était sérieux et vit une flamme bruler dans son regard. Il soupira et répondit :

-Le tome 4 est repoussé d'un mois pour que mon père mette un bonus dans le livre…

-DE QUOI ! UN BO…UN BONUS !

-Euh…oui, je n'en sais pas plus…mais il y aura un bonus.

-Il faut que j'aille le réservé ! Merci Naruto, tu peux y aller.

Kakashi partit en courant, laissant un Naruto médusé sur place. Il croisa le regard d'une femme aux yeux rouges qui détourna les yeux en disant.

-Tu peux y aller Hinata, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

-Oui Sensei.

Hinata se dirigea vers la sortie, tête baissé, et Naruto la suivie du regard avant de la suivre pour sortir de la salle, où plus rien ne le retenait de toute façon. Quand il sortit, il vit Hinata et sourit de manière sadique, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu au dépend d'une Hyûga.

-Yo Hinata, tu faisais quoi dans la salle des profs ?

Hinata sursauta en entendant la voix du blond et rougit comme une tomate en disant :

-Je…Kurenaï–sensei vou…voulait parler de m…ma fa…fa…famille et de mon cl…clan. Et…et toi Na…Na…Naru…Naruto-kun…

-Mon professeur me demander des nouvelle sur le livre de mon père. Dit, je peu te poser une question ?

-Ou…oui bien…bien sûr.

-On m'a dit que ton père était Hiashi Hyûga non ? C'est vrai ?

Le visage d'Hinata perdit de ces rougeurs et blêmit en entendant le nom de son père.

-Ou…oui pou…pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, ça te dit un karaoké Hinata ? J'ai envie de m'amuser, et seul c'est pas marrant.

Hinata rougit de plus belle. Naruto … le garçon qui la hantait jours et nuits dans ses rêves, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, voulait aller au karaoké avec une fille aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle ? La réponse était toute vue pour la brune.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-S..SI !

Elle avait crié sans le vouloir et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, faisant sourire le blond.

-Bien dans ce cas allons-y.

Ils partirent donc passer une soirée au karaoké, Naruto un sourire sadique au visage, Hinata un sourire de bonheur sur le siens. Mais tout n'allait pas se passait comme elle le pensait, malheureusement pour elle.


	3. Sortie

_**Space Démon.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Sortie. **_

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, se rendant au karaoké. Naruto marchait devant, les mains dans les poches, ouvrant le passage dans la foule par sa seule présence, les regards se tournaient vers lui, les murmures sur son passage. Hinata marchait doucement derrière lui en jouant avec ces index, rouge comme une tomate, ne regardant pas où elle allait. Elle était toujours perdue au moment où il lui avait demandait de venir avec lui pour faire un karaoké. Naruto parcourait les rues de Konoha sans s'arrêter, surveillant qu'elle le suivait toujours. Il ne savait pas bien comment se venger, mais il improviserait. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un endroit calme ou il serait sûr que personne ne pourrait intervenir, peu importe ce qu'il fera et combien elle se mettra à crier. Il connaissait justement un endroit dont lui avait parlé Sasuke durant les rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Sakura.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche Naruto entrait dans un bâtiment avec des néons. Il paya à la caisse avant de prendre une clef et de monter, toujours suivie d'Hinata dans les nuages. Elle sortit de ses rêves que lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de « karaoké ». Ce n'était pas moins qu'une chambre d'hôtel avec télé, karaoké, une console et un frigo. Naruto ferma la porte à clef derrière eux, avant de se diriger vers Hinata avec un sourire qui la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle n'arrive à savoir pourquoi.

-Alors, je commence ou tu commences Hinata ?

Hinata regarda le blond qui avait pris le carnet de chanson en posant sa question. Elle était gênée et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de l'hôtel. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait choisi ce lieu exprès pour faire cela, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que deux, dont elle qui était plutôt banal. Elle fixa le regard du blond et décida d'ignorer le sujet de l'hôtel et de simplement choisir une chanson.

-J…je commence…je…je…je voudrais…euh…Blue…Blue bird s'il te…plait…

Naruto choisit la chanson et en profitait pour tendre le micro à Hinata. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réussirait à chanter, pourtant dès que la chanson commença, elle enchaina la chanson, tendu de partout et rouge certes, mais elle chantait en y mettant tout son courage. Le blond ne put se retenir de sourire la voir persévérer ainsi lui faisait penser à lui. Quand la musique finit, elle lui tendait le micro pendant qu'un score de 96% s'afficher à l'écran laissant le blond sans voix. Il saisit le micro et choisit « Hero's Come Back ! » comme chanson. Il chanta durant toute la chanson se donnant au maximum et attendit le score en déglutissant.

**45, T'es Nul !**

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du blond qui fixait la machine avec des flammes dans les yeux.

-Oh ? Tu me provoque ? J'en fais une autre !

Hinata passa l'heure qui suivie à regarder Naruto chanter, améliorant son score et n'abandonnant pas. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil discret de temps à autres, ce qui la gênait et la faisait rougir.

S'écroulant à bout de souffle à force de chanter sans arrêter, il tomba à côté d'Hinata sur le lit en disant.

-Comment tu fais pour faire un score pareil…j'ai pas fait mieux que 86.

-Je…je…je la chante sou…souvent chez moi…c'est…sans doute pour cela.

-Raaah !

Naruto saisit Hinata et la serra contre lui la laissant se perdre dans l'infinie profondeur du rouge.

-Tu triches Hinata ! Tu ressayes de chanter, mais si tu fais moins que tout à l'heure tu as un gage ! Et je fais pareil en chantant en duo avec toi.

Hinata regarda la blond avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'il la levait en même que lui, laissant son bras autour de sa taille. Il choisit une musique et donna un micro à Hinata. Elle connaissait cette chanson, mais la main du blond qui lui caressait la hanche la rendez incapable d'articuler correctement en chantant. Quand la chanson fut finie, il enchaina sur une autre, ne laissant pas souffler la brune. A la fin, il dû admettre qu'elle était une adversaire de taille. Elle avait complètement raté la première chanson, mais avait fait des scores parfaits pour toutes les autres. Lui de son côté avait échoué à toutes sauf à la première. Il se tournait doucement vers Hinata, prêt à recevoir sa peine.

-Tu as un gage et moi j'ai…euh….tout le reste, donc vas-y commence que veux-tu que je fasse ?

L'esprit 'Hinata était alors submergée par un flot d'idée venant du fin fond de son esprit. Elle aurait voulu lui demander de se mettre torse-nu, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et tout un tas d'autres choses et choisies avec difficulté.

-Q…qu'elle est ton g…ton genre de fille ?

-Euh…je dois répondre à ta question ? C'est ça mon gage ? Euh…mon genre de fille…jolie, forte et affective. Cheveux long, et une fille qui ne se prend pas la tête pour rien.

Hinata notait toutes les paroles du blond dans son esprit, le dévisageant de manière à effrayer le jeune pilote.

-Quels sont mes autres gages ?

Hinata rougit fortement, regardant Naruto, puis détournant le regard, les index pris dans une bataille titanesque se percutant plus vite que jamais.

-Un…un…un baiser…

Naruto la regarda surpris, avant de se reprendre et de demander.

-A qui ?

Elle rougissait de plus belle et un sourire mauvais s'affichait sur le visage du blond. Il tenait sa revanche et c'était elle qui lui tendait la perche.

-M…moi…

-D'accord.

Hinata, voyant le blond se rapprochait d'elle, sentait son cœur s'emballer. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Non il la taquinait sans doute, il ne ferait pas une chose pareil pour un simple gage.

Leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, coupant les réflexions de la jeune fille. Naruto posa sa main sur la hanche d'Hinata, la poussant sur le lit, provoquant la surprise de la brune qui poussa un cri :

-Kya !

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, reprenant son baiser, et sa langue demanda l'accès à la bouche d'Hinata. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Naruto l'embrassait et demandait même à en avoir plus ! Elle se laissait aller dans les bras du blond et entrouvrait ses lèvres au blond afin qu'il fasse rentrer sa langue pour chercher la sienne. Le baiser devint langoureux et Hinata ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle sentit une main retirer sa veste d'uniforme et elle rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux du blond qui la fixaient. Son regard était effrayant, teinté de rouge, une fente comme pupille et froid comme la glace. La veste tomba et Hinata se sépara du blond en demandant alors que la panique remontait en elle :

-Que...que fais-tu Na…Naruto…

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu sembles y prendre plaisir non ?

Le ton de sa voix était devenue froid, elle ne reconnaissait plus le blond en face d'elle et reculait de peur. Lui avançait de plus en plus et, quand elle se retrouva contre le mur, il la saisit et l'embrassa de nouveau, bloquant la jeune femme contre le mur dans un baiser sauvage. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le blond qui la bloquait contre le mur. Elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse qui remontait sa jupe et elle sentit sa peur atteindre son paroxysme. Il passait son autre main sous la chemise d'Hinata et elle tentait de retirer la main du blond qui remontait, à peine ralentie. Plus elle avait peur et plus il semblait devenir fort et brutal. Il rompit le baiser pour respirer et elle en profita pour demander, à bout de souffle :

-Pour…pourquoi N…Naru…Naruto ?

Il la regardait, fixant ses yeux, et son regard se durcit.

-Pourquoi ? Pour faire du mal aux Hyûga à travers toi, tu es leur héritière et t'humilier devrait les humilier aussi non ?

Il avait un sourire mauvais au visage, tandis qu'Hinata sentit son cœur se fissurer. Il recommença ce qu'il faisait et ne sentait plus aucune résistance de la part de la jeune femme. Il lui retira sa chemise et sa jupe, la laissant en sous-vêtement sans aucune résistance de sa part. Il la regarda, voyant qu'elle rougissait, mais ne résista pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien, elle semblait presque d'accord avec ce qu'il lui faisait. Il serra les mâchoires et enleva les derniers vêtements de la jeune femme pour la laisser nue, elle tenta de protéger son intimité de ses mains, mais Naruto ne lui en laissa même pas l'occasion, prenant ses mains et les levant au-dessus de sa tête en l'embrassant.

Hinata avait peur du blond, ne le reconnaissant plus, mais quand il répondit à sa question, elle savait que c'était bien Naruto, la partie qu'il ne montrait à personne, celle qui avait était blessée par le clan Hyûga et le conseil, celui qui avait grandi seul et en souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce Naruto qui faisait parti de celui qu'elle aimait et si c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle l'aiderait autant qu'elle le pourrait, vu que de toute façon elle avait depuis longtemps décidé que le seul qui aurait son cœur et son corps serait le blond. Elle le voyait baissait son pantalon et sortir ce qui faisait de lui un homme et elle déglutit.

-S'…s'il te plait s…soi…sois doux…c'est…c'est ma première…fois….

Naruto la regarda légèrement moins dur et froid.

-Tu ne compte même pas résister ? Tu abandonnes si vite ?

-Je…je n'abandonne pas ! Mais…si c'est toi…alors ça me va…je…

-Ne viens pas regretter ensuite Hyûga.

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et la pénétra. Elle serra les draps dans ces mains pour contenir la douleur et, voyant cela, Naruto ralentissait sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, prenant ses bras pour les placer derrière son dos en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle gémissait, la douleur lui faisait verser des larmes et la faisait griffer le dos du blond qui subissait sans rien dire, la regardant, étudiant chacune de ses réactions. Il finit par venir en elle et se sépara d'elle pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

Il tenait sa vengeance, il s'était enfin vengé des Hyûga, mais cela ne le rendait pas heureux mais plutôt coupable. Il entendait les pleures d'Hinata dans son dos. Il l'avait blessé et elle devait le détester maintenant. Il se leva en remettant son pantalon et allait partir pour laisser la jeune femme seule, mais elle le stoppa d'une main pendant qu'elle le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Re…reste avec m…moi s'il te plait.

-Cela ne va pas plaire à ton clan si tu fais ce genre de demande.

-Ri…rien de ce que je…je fais n'est bon pour…pour eux de toute façon.

-Tu es leur héritière.

-Reste avec moi…n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Faire du mal à mon clan ?

Elle reprenait de plus en plus de courage et de détermination. Naruto était surpris, ne la pensant pas si forte.

-C'est ce que je veux, mais rester avec toi me servira à quoi ?

-Je…je t'aiderai à te venger de mon clan…si…si tu me garde auprès de toi ça les gênera et les…les énervera.

-Tu seras prise pour cible.

-Ça m'est égale tant que tu es avec moi.

Naruto la regarda avant de de s'assoir à côté d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Si j'accepte ton aide je te serais redevable, que veux-tu en échange de ta trahison contre ton clan.

-Juste que tu me gardes avec toi et que tu ne fasses pas de mal à mon cousin et ma sœur s'il te plait.

-C'est tout ?

-Ou…oui.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, son instinct lui disait qu'elle était sincère. Une voix sortie de ses entrailles se fit entendre.

« _**Tu as trouvé un pion de premier choix dit moi, mais es-tu réellement sûr qu'elle ne te trahira pas ?**_ »

« Si elle me trahi, je la détruirai, mais son aide me serait utile. »

Un rire résonna dans la tête du blond qui demanda :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Comment blesser ton clan ?

-Tu as juste à te faire passer pour mon petit ami, cela suffira pour énerver mon clan, qui ne pourra pas te toucher étant le fils de Godaime.

-D'accord.

Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre le blond. Elle pourrait au moins être avec lui durant sa vengeance et lui être utile malgré sa faiblesse. Naruto réfléchissait à la suite des évènements en caressant les cheveux d'Hinata. Il l'avait blessé et elle l'aidait encore, c'était une drôle de fille qui rendait son sentiment de malaise encore plus présent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée, il avait ramené Hinata chez elle ce qui avait agaçait les gardes du manoir. Il s'était ensuite rendu chez Sasuke et Itachi pour dormir cette nuit et se faire oublier de sa mère. Quand Sasuke lui ouvrit la porte avec son air arrogant, il soupira.

-Tu t'es encore bagarré avec ta mère ?

-Ouep, donc je suis dépendant de toi encore une fois ce soir.

-Et tu penses que je vais accepter ?

-Oui si tu veux que je te raconte comment je me suis fait l'héritière des Hyûga.

Sasuke regarda son ami dans les yeux. Depuis sa rupture avec Sakura, Naruto n'avait rencontré aucune fille et ne s'y était pas intéressé. L'histoire semblait intéressante à entendre et il ouvrit la porte pour faire passer le blond.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Hyûga, une explication d'un autre genre avait lieu dans le bureau du chef de clan.


	4. Eveil

_**Space Démon **_

_**Chapitre 3 : Eveil.**_

Naruto était assis dans un salon spacieux, l'armoirie des Uchiwa présente partout, même sur les dosettes de sucre que prenaient les deux Uchiwa, alors que Sasuke détestait les choses sucrées, mais quand le complexe du grand frère vous tient...

Sasuke fixait Naruto avec un regard inquisiteur.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es fait l'héritière des Hyûga ? On parle bien de la fille invisible non ?

-Oui, Hinata, mais je vois pas en quoi elle est invisible.

-T'es bien le seul à la voir, mais aussi le seul à ne pas réellement la voir…enfin bon, si tu l'as fais avec elle c'est que tu connais ses sentiment maintenant.

-Ouais, j'étais même étonné de savoir qu'elle voulait aussi se venger de sa famille au point de m'aider.

Sasuke regarda le blond sentant son exaspération remonter en remarquant, une fois encore, que l'idiotie de son ami n'avait pas de limites.

-Peux-tu me raconter comment tout s'est passé, en me passant les détails sexuels ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du blond.

-Ok, tu te rappelles que le prof voulait me voir ? Et ben figure toi que Hinata était présente dans la salle des profs aussi, donc en sortant je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour humilier un peu le clan Hyûga.

Sasuke eut un air fatigué devant la bêtise du blond qui l'ignora en continuant son récit.

-Je l'ai donc abordée et lui ai proposé un karaoké, me rappelant de l'hôtel dont tu m'avais parlé.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te parler des endroits ou je vais avec Sakura vu les conneries que tu fais avec ce genre d'information.

-De quoi ? J'ai pas fait de connerie !

-Ta bêtise me fatigue continue, même si je regrette déjà de te le demander.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de continuer malgré tout.

-Donc, une fois à l'hôtel, je lance le karaoké et elle fait un 96 sur la première chanson.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as ensuite tenté de dépasser ce score jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir chanter ?

Naruto regarda son ami surpris. Comment savais-il cela alors qu'il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, à moins que…

-Tu étais présent dans l'hôtel quand je chantais avec Hinata ?

-Non baka, mais t'es tellement facile à comprendre que ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir la suite.

-Peuh, même pas vrai ! Bon on a ensuite enchainé sur des chansons en duo ou je la touchais et la serrais contre moi pour la gêner.

-C'est petit.

-Tu as fait pire avec Sakura ! Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire ?

-Non ça ira merci, et ensuite ?

-Ensuite on a donné nos gages et le premier était une question sur mon genre de fille. J'ai pas compris…

-Etonnant…

-L'utilité de cette question, et la ferme Sasuke-chan.

-Cours toujours baka.

-Grrr, donc ensuite son deuxième gage était que je l'embrasse. Vu qu'elle me tendait la perche j'ai saisi l'occasion et je l'ai embrassé, ensuite j'ai tenté d'aller plus loin et elle a commencé à se débattre, mais je l'ai bloqué et j'ai continué. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui répondu, ensuite elle a cessé de résister et s'est laissée faire. Je pense qu'elle avait compris que lutter ne servait à rien.

-Stop là ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Donc tu ne sais toujours rien et t'as fait l'imbécile comme d'habitude. Juste une question, tu comptes sortir avec elle sérieusement ?

Naruto regarda son ami sans le comprendre cherchant la trace d'une blague dans son regard qui resta impassible et sérieux.

-Non, je ne vais pas sortir avec une fille qui n'est même pas amoureuse de moi, nous allons juste faire semblant pour atteindre le cœur même des Hyûga. En contrepartie je dois seulement épargner son cousin et sa sœur.

-Je m'excuse je t'avais sous-estimé…

Naruto gonfla le torse de fierté en répondant :

-Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte de mon intelligence supérieure.

-Intelligence ? Chez toi ce mot est vide de sens et ne figure même pas dans ton dico, le seul mot écrit dessus en lettre d'or c'est « GROS CON » et là je suis gentil.

Naruto fixa son ami avec une veine sur la tempe.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'insultes comme ça ?

-Tu savais qu'Hinata Hyûga te regardait toujours et cela depuis le primaire ?

-Euh…non et alors ? Pas mal de monde me regardait froidement, elle ne serait pas la seul à l'époque.

-Ouais…sauf qu'elle te regarder plutôt avec admiration. Admiration qui s'est transformé rapidement en amour.

Naruto tilta au dernier mot et fit une croix avec ses bras en disant légèrement paniquer de peur de comprendre :

-Attend … t'essayes pas de me dire qu'Hinata est amoureuse de moi tout de même ?

-Si.

-C'est impossible elle a peur de moi ! Elle s'évanouie à chaque fois que je l'approche !

-De quelle couleur est son visage ?

-Hein ?

-Quand tu l'approches, son visage est blanc ou rouge ?

-Rouge pourquoi ?

-T'en connais beaucoup, toi, de gens qui ont peur virer au rouge ?

-Euh…c'est parce qu'elle est en colère non ?

-Et elle s'évanouirait de colère ?

-Euh…

-C'est confirmé, tu es un imbécile fini, tu veux bien aller te pendre ou mieux, te jeter dans un sas sans combinaison et sortir dehors pour voir ?

-Attend…je…je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle…

-Putain d'imbécile ! Toute la station est au courant sauf toi ! Ca te ferait mal de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ? Tu m'étonne qu'elle t'aide, même contre sa famille, pour toi elle serait bien fichu de se jeter dans le premier sas direction l'espace et le grand vide, si cela pouvait t'être utile !

-Euh…je…

-Tu m'énerves, fait ce que tu veux, moi je m'en fiche. Mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi si tu t'amuses à utiliser les personnes autour de toi comme des objets ! Tu agis exactement comme le conseil et les Hyûga, enfoiré !

-Ok je m'excuse, pas la peine de t'énerver, j'en discuterai avec elle demain je suis peut-être un imbécile mais pas un monstre sans cœur, si ce que tu dis est vrai, je prendrais mes responsabilités envers elle…Raaah ! Je suis vraiment trop con !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi la dessus.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, sentant qu'il allait en baver durant quelques temps avec cette histoire car il allait devoir se racheter auprès d'Hinata et devoir prendre sur lui pour changer, préparant ainsi l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans sa vie. L'autre sentait que les questions de sa copine allaient encore l'assommer et que s'il craquait en racontant l'histoire, le blond pouvait commencer à courir, car elle le tuerait surement pour crime envers la femme.

Dans le bureau du chef de clan Hyûga, Hiashi était assis derrière son bureau et regardait sa fille debout devant lui. Ses yeux blancs la parcouraient et s'arrêtèrent au niveau du ventre de sa fille. Il prit la parole d'une voie froide et impassible :

-Qui est-ce ?

-De…de qu…quoi parlez-vous père ?

-Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi jeune fille ! Qui est celui qui a souillé l'héritière du clan ?

-Je…c'est…euh…

-Ne me dis pas que tu…

Il fixa sa fille avec une colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir malgré tous ses efforts. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul homme qui puisse faire en sorte que sa fille le couvre devant lui.

-Demain, tu amèneras ton petit ami ici et il mangera avec nous. Si tu refuses, je m'arrangerai pour que ton ami se fasse expulser dans l'espace par un malheureux « accident ».

Hinata pâlit et s'inclina devant son père qui la toisait d'un regard méprisant. De tous les gendres possibles, elle ramenait un incapable comme elle. Il avait suivi la progression du jeune homme depuis son enfance et il n'était doué en rien. Il avait obtenu une bonne notation grâce au soutien de son professeur et de la pression de ses parents pour devenir pilote. Sans cela, cet enfant était encore plus faible que sa fille. Cela confirmer le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

-Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir avant demain avec le raté qui te sert de petit ami.

-Ou…oui père.

Hinata sortit du bureau de son père sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Commet allait-elle faire ? Son père voulait qu'elle amène Naruto demain soir, mais le blond refuserait surement, il venait à peine de se mettre « ensemble » c'est encore trop tôt pour cela. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle partit dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, paniquant de plus en plus. Elle devait trouvait une solution, mais n'en avait pas.

-Hinata-sama ?

Hinata sursauta en voyant un des anciens la regarder de haut en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Nous avons cru comprendre que la pureté des Hyûga avait était corrompue par le démon de la station. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire Hinata-sama …

L'ancien s'approcha d'Hinata et elle sut que le restant de sa nuit n'allait pas être plaisant.

Le lendemain, tous les nouveaux pilotes et leur mécano se trouvaient devant une jeune femme brune, dans une combinaison spatiale blanche qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, sans pour autant être trop moulante. On aurait presque dit une combinaison de surf, sauf qu'elle recouvrait tout le corps, jusqu'au cou. Elle avait une tablette électronique en main et affichait des informations sur l'écran derrière elle, montrant des avions muni de mains repliées le long des ailes. La femme prit la parole pour se présenter :

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Shizune et suis la chef mécanicienne des chasseurs. Pour les mécaniciens, vous passerez la journée avec moi et je serais votre chef et formateur durant ses années. Le reste du temps que vous ne passerez pas avec moi, vous le passerez avec vos pilotes et votre professeur. Les mécaniciens levaient la main pour que je vous reconnaisse.

Les trois mécaniciens levèrent la main, Shizune les observa et regarda ensuite sa tablette pour vérifier les informations qu'elle avait sur eux.

-Bien, je vais vous présenter le chasseur Shinobi car, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne volerez plus en simulateur, mais dans de vrais appareils. Le fonctionnement de ces chasseurs est très simple…

Elle afficha sur l'écran le cockpit du chasseur. Il y avait deux manettes et deux pédales, aucun autre bouton. Au centre, un écran était visible avec un nombre marqué dessus.

-..., vous voyez ici une image du cockpit de votre chasseur. Les manettes devant vous servent à vous diriger et les pédales à augmenter la propulsion du réacteur droit ou gauche cèlent le pied qui appuie…

Une image des manettes apparut en zoom et on pouvait voir que la manette avait la forme pour être saisie par une main. Sur l'avant, une gâchette était visible et, au sommet, il y avait un bouton rouge. En bas, deux boutons étaient visibles, l'un était marqué d'une main et l'autre d'une tête robotique.

-…, voilà ensuite une image rapprochée de vos manettes de commandement. La gâchette vous servira à tirer avec les armes sur l'avant de votre chasseur, généralement des mitrailleuses lourdes. Encore une fois, la gâchette de droite, tire avec le canon de droite et la gâchette de la manette de gauche avec le canon de gauche. Le bouton rouge au-dessus de votre manette vous servira à actionner l'arme équipée sur les ailes de votre chasseur. Quant au bouton en bas de votre manette, le premier en forme de main vous servira à actionner les bras de votre chasseur, votre manette se transformant ainsi…

L'image changea de nouveau et la manette laissa place à un gant montant jusqu'à l'épaule. Il était noir et semblait fait en plastique. Un bouton se trouvait sur le dos des mains. Sur la main de droite se trouvait un bouton en forme d'avion et sur celle de gauche un bouton avec une forme de tête robotique.

-Quand vous êtes sous cette forme, les armes de votre chasseur s'activent par la pensé. Si vous pensez à tirer sur une cible avec les canons sur le nez de votre chasseur, pointez votre tête dans la direction de votre cible et pensez à faire feu. Votre chasseur ressemble à cela quand vous êtes avec les bras activés.

L'image des gants laissa la place à celle d'un chasseur gris avec deux bras faisant les « V » de victoire.

-Ensuite, pour la dernière forme, voici la forme de votre chasseur.

Cette fois-ci, l'image montra non plus un avion, mais un robot de forme humanoïde. Les réacteurs formaient les pieds, la tête de l'avion s'était scindée en deux pour laisser sortir une tête robotique. Les ailes s'étaient repliées dans le dos et, sur le torse du robot, au centre, on pouvait voir une sphère de la taille du cockpit avec une personne dedans. L'image changea pour montrer l'intérieur de la sphère et il n'y avait rien en dehors d'une personne flottant en son centre.

-Voilà, dans le dernier mode, votre chasseur prend une forme humanoïde et, pour vous déplacer, il suffit de bouger dans votre cockpit, votre chasseur répondra au mouvement que vous faites à l'intérieur. Pour augmenter ou diminuer votre vitesse, cela se fait par la pensé si vous voulez aller plus rapidement, vous irez plus rapidement et inversement. Quand vous utilisez une arme, celle-ci s'affiche en 3D dans votre cockpit pour vous aider à visualisez les mouvements de votre chasseur. Les sceaux sont requis pour exécuter les techniques mais cela affectera votre nombre de nano. Donc veillez à toujours surveiller vos compteurs car sans nano, votre chasseur ne bougera plus et vous risquez d'y perdre la vie aussi, donc veillez à ce que cela n'arrive jamais !

Toute la sale acquiesça et une personne leva la main. Shizune reconnu le blond, fils de sa meilleur amie et professeur.

-Oui Naruto ? Tu as une question ?

-Ouais, c'est quoi des nano ?

Un grand silence lourd et pesant se fit dans la salle et Shizune cherchait à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou était sérieux, mais voyant son regard d'imbécile perdu, elle comprit que malheureusement il ne plaisantait pas.

-Les nano sont des robots da la taille d'un atome, ils sont en chacun de nous et nous permettes d'utiliser la plupart des appareils de la station. Ils se reproduisent dans notre sang en récupérant les éléments dont ils ont besoin pour fabriquer d'autres nano dans notre corps. De nos jours, sans ces nano nous n'arriverions pas à vivre vu que se sont eux qui font fonctionner nos implants comme les yeux de ton amis Uchiwa, ou encore comme l'odorat d'Inuzuka.

-D'accord, merci Shizune.

-De rien baka.

Naruto fit la tête pendant que Shizune partait avec les mécaniciens. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Hinata et croisa son regard qu'elle détourna rapidement en rougissant. Il repensa à sa discussion avec son meilleur ami et dû admettre qu'il devait avoir raison quand on regardait bien. Les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle et emmenèrent leur élève…enfin deux professeur, vu que le troisième était en retards pour changer.

Cela faisait une heure que Naruto et Sasuke attendaient en silence dans la salle. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le professeur entrer et les deux jeunes hommes le fusillèrent du regard.

-Excusez-moi une grand-mère s'était perdue et je…

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'inventer une excuse bidon, on pourrait allez voir nos chasseurs ? La visite médicale et la présentation des chasseurs étaient ennuyantes, donc j'ai besoin d'action !

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, surtout que nous avons une heure de retard sur les autres maintenant et je déteste être derrière qui que ce soit.

-Vous savez, si je décide qu'il n'y aura pas de sortie aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez rien y faire et si…

-Je vais demander à mon père de ne pas publier le prochain volume et de bruler les pages bonus.

-…

-Je ne plaisante pas vous savez …

-Et son père acceptera, connaissant les méthodes de Naruto.

Kakashi était en sueur, sachant qu'il devait sermonner ses élèves pour leur manque de respect, mais la menace faite par le blond ne pouvait être ignorée. Il hésita et il décida d'agir en tant que professeur responsable avec les larmes aux yeux, ou au moins à celui visible.

-D'accord, allons à l'entrainement, mais par pitié ne supprime pas le prochain volume !

Les deux amis eurent un sourire diabolique au visage et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'au hangar 7. Dans le hangar se trouvaient trois chasseurs. Le premier était blanc argenté, équipé de lance-missiles sur les ailes et de quatre électrodes penchaient sur le dos de l'avion. Les deux autres chasseurs étaient gris et nus, seule la mitrailleuse intégrée dans le nez du chasseur était visible. Naruto et Sasuke eurent l'air déçu de leur chasseur à côté de celui de leur professeur. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et leur montra le vestiaire du pouce.

-Changez-vous et mettez-vous en tenue, ensuite nous monterons dans nos chasseurs respectifs et suivrez mes instructions pour le démarrage de votre chasseur, la première fois c'est assez long.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'obéir et de mettre chacun une combinaison. Celle de Naruto était orange et celle de Sasuke bleue marine. Dans le dos des combinaisons se trouvait, comme sur leur uniforme, le symbole de leur clan. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur appareil et fermèrent le cockpit. La voix de leur professeur leur parvint depuis l'émetteur dans leurs casques.

-Un, deux, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui.

-Ouais !

-Bien, pour commencer prenez simplement les manettes en main, ça va piquer un peu au début, mais ne lâchez surtout pas.

Ils obéirent, légèrement septique. Et, quand leurs mains entrèrent en contact avec les manettes, une douleur atroce les parcourut, les faisant presque lâcher leurs manettes. Ils sentaient qu'on leur extirpait de force quelque chose en eux, comme si on aspirait leur force depuis leur main sur les manettes. Cela dura plusieurs minutes et, quand ils allaient lâcher, un grand bruit se fit entendre et tout devint noir pour les deux jeunes pilotes.


	5. Kyubi

_**Space Démon.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Kyûbi.**_

Naruto se retrouva dans le noir complet, tout le cockpit était plongé dans les ténèbres. Tous les sons disparurent autour de lui, une voix venant de partout à la fois se fit entendre :

-_**Gamin, comme on se retrouve ! 20 ans à me garder enfermé et me voilà sorti ! Mais j'ai une question à te poser je voudrais ton corps et je sais tu ne me le donneras pas, alors me donnerais- tu ce corps-ci ?**_

Naruto regardait autour de lui, cherchant la source de la voix, et des images s'infiltrèrent dans sa tête lui montrant un chasseur gris. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis les explications de Shizune lui revinrent en mémoire : les chasseurs fonctionnaient avec les nano et Kyûbi était un démon entièrement fait de nano, que son corps soit organique ou mécanique ne changer rien.

-Je ne peu…

-_**Juste pour information, je vivrai dans ce corps et le tiens, juste que je pourrai bouger sans que tu sois dans le cockpit. Cela te rendra plus puissant et je ne compte pas m'enfuir, ni me balader, je veux juste avoir un corps à moi où me réfugier, quand je ne veux pas voir tes ébats sexuels par exemple. **_

Naruto rougit au dernier commentaire. Un immense démon renard apparu devant lui et le regarda avec patience, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le blond hésitait, voulant bien se débarrasser du démon renard, mais il voyait que son opposant avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Que feras-tu avec ce corps ?

-_**Avoir un corps me suffit, je te laisserai piloter quand on sortira ensemble, mais je veux être totalement libre de mes mouvements s'il t'arrive quelque chose.**_

-Pourquoi ? Cette liberté me semble plutôt dangereuse aux vues de ce que tu m'as fait subir en 20 ans.

-_**Si on ne te blesse pas gravement, ou si on ne me provoque pas, alors je ne ferais rien, si tu meurs je meurs et ce n'est pas enfermé dans ton corps que je pourrais te protéger et surtout me protéger. Je pense que mon marché est plutôt honnête non ?**_

Naruto réfléchit à la proposition du démon, trouvant ses propos justes, mais n'arrivant pas à lui faire confiance malgré tout. Il était le démon renard, il cherchait à s'emparer de son corps et à détruire tout ce qui vit dans l'espace. Kyûbi était un pur concentré de haine, le voir aussi raisonnable et calme donnait froid dans le dos du blond.

Dans un soupir et après une longue réflexion sous le regard attentif du renard géant, Naruto accepta l'accord du démon, signant son pacte avec le diable en personne. Les babines du renard se retroussèrent dans un sourire malsain et il éclata de rire tandis que Naruto se retrouvait de nouveau dans son cockpit de pilotage sans comprendre ce brusque changement.

-_**Active le démarrage gamin, nous sortons faire un tour.**_

Naruto sursauta en entendant la voix du renard sortir des écouteurs du cockpit. Il aperçut soudain un mini renard en face de lui sur l'écran affichant son nombre de nano disponible.

-Tu fous quoi ici ?

-_**Tu es dans MON corps, alors devine ce que je fais là ? Au passage tu devrais regarder dehors pour voir la nouvelle forme de ton chasseur. **_

Naruto regarda en dehors et l'apparence grise et banal de son chasseur était remplacer par un chasseur rouge-orange. Un long sabre de la taille du chasseur était stocké sur le dos de l'appareil. Sous l'appareil apparaissait un canon laser qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Derrière l'appareil se trouvait neuf queues de renard, signature personnel du démon.

-Comment tu…

-_**Si tu lisais tes manuels, tu saurais que lors du premier contact, les nano vont dans l'appareil et le modifie, l'appropriant à leurs utilisateurs. Regarde, celui du Sharingan aussi.**_

Naruto grimaça, la simple énonciation des manuels lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Il tourna la tête pour voir que l'appareil de Sasuke était dans un mélange de violet foncé et de bleu marine. Il était lui aussi équipé d'électrode, comme Kakashi, ainsi qu'un long sabre et un canon laser. Son équipement semblait similaire à celui de Naruto, à la différence que le blond devait être le seul à avoir un chasseur équipée de 9 queues de renards. Il soupira et appuya sur le démarrage, préférant s'éloigner avant que tout le monde ne voit son chasseur. Ce qui se solda par un échec tout devint noir une nouvelle fois et de la fumée s'échappa, obligeant Naruto à sortir du cockpit pour regarder son appareil fumant noir.

-Vous allez bien ? Aucun problème ?

Un mécanicien était accouru en voyant les deux chasseurs fumés.

-Oui, mais il se passe quoi ?

-Surchauffe et trop de nano dans l'appareil.

Sasuke venait de rejoindre son ami en regardant le chasseur rouge-orange. Son regard s'arrêta sur les neuf queues.

-Original la déco de ton appareil.

-Le mien n'est pas violet au moins.

-Violet foncé, et il y a plus de bleu marine.

Naruto regard l'appareil, puis Sasuke et finit par sourire.

-Tu veux une robe à ton prochain anniversaire ?

-Ok, pendant que tu vas me l'acheter, je vais raconter ton histoire avec une fille amoureuse de toi de qui tu as complètement abusé des sentiments et joué avec elle.

Un silence se fit et Naruto regarda le chasseur de Sasuke avant de répondre.

-Le bleu marine de ton chasseur fait vraiment viril et rend tellement bien.

-Oui je trouve aussi.

Kakashi rejoignit ses élèves et regarda les deux appareils avant de discuter avec le mécanicien.

-Allez prévenir l'Hokage, faites-moi aussi un rapport sur les armes et capacités des deux appareils.

-Oui Kakashi-senpai.

Le mécanicien se dépêcha de partir laissant Kakashi seul avec ses élèves. Le professeur se tourna vers eux avec un sourire sous son masque.

-Il semblerait que la sortit ne soit plus possible, je vous invite donc à aller vous entrainer aux manœuvres tactiques et aux opérations commandos. Demain je vous ferais passer un test, histoire d'évaluer vos performances. Maintenant je vous laisse je dois finir la lecture de mon livre.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent leur professeur s'en aller en lisant un livre sorti de sous sa combinaison. Ils partirent se changer et se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'une des salles d'entrainement pour se préparer au lendemain.

Hinata avait passait la journée à s'entrainait au pilotage de son appareil. Il était devenu totalement blanc, sans aucune arme en dehors de celle du nez du chasseur. Elle n'avait pas encore mis au courant Naruto que son père voulait le voir, mais si elle le faisait il risquait d'y avoir des blessés le soir même.

-Hinata, tu tombes bien je voulais te voir.

Hinata manqua un battement et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant la voix du blond.

-Je…je…euh…je…

-J'ai une question à te poser et je te demanderai d'y répondre sincèrement, hier on m'a dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi depuis des années, c'est vrai ?

Hinata rougit instantanément et chercha une échappatoire avant de se faire capturer par les yeux du blond.

-Je vois à ton visage que c'est vrai et que tu cherches à t'enfuir, pourquoi ?

Elle sursauta devant les paroles si véridiques du blond qui n'était pas connu pour ses éclairs de perspicacités. Elle bégaya une réponse sous le regard patient du blond, qui était si…sérieux et froid, mais avec une chaleur différente d'hier soir. Hinata se relâcha légèrement en voyant cette chaleur nouvelle dans le regard du blond.

-Je…je…j'ai enfin une….une place à tes coté…je…je ne veux pas que…que tu m'abandonnes…

-Pourquoi suis-je si important pour toi ? Ta famille me déteste pourtant

-Je…tu…tu n'es pas le seul…que ma…ma famille déteste. Je suis faible…je …

-Tu veux donc te servir de moi ?

-No…non ! Je…je veux juste t'être utile…tu…tu m'as sauvée une fois…même si tu ne t'en…t'en rappelle pas…depuis je….je t'observe…de loin, mais je…je…je t'ai vu…tu étais détesté de tout le monde…tu étais maltraité…Cela à duré quinze ans, mais encore maintenant tu dois subir des brimades qui ne sont pas…

Naruto la plaqua contre le mur, lui bloquant la bouche, et en s'approchant de son visage rougissant où l'on pouvait y voir une totale incompréhension.

-Saches Hinata, que la station et ta famille n'ont pas totalement tort d'avoir peur de moi, la preuve avec le fait que je t'utilise et ais abusé de toi hier, alors que toi tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Mais bon, cela ne répond pas à ma question…Pourquoi veux-tu te venger de ta famille à ce point ? Tu…

Naruto aperçut une marque sur le cou de la jeune femme qui capta le regard du blond. Elle essaya de la cacher de sa main, mais il fut plus rapide. Il saisit sa main et écarta le col de la jeune femme pour y voir plusieurs bleus et contusions.

-Qui ?

-…

-Réponds ou je te jure que tout ton clan y passera, sœur et cousin compris.

Hinata regarda le blond et vit une colère noire dans ces yeux rouge sang. Elle déglutit sachant qu'il était sérieux.

-Je…c'est le conseil des Hyûga… ils m'ont puni pour avoir…avoir souillé le clan…

Naruto serra les dents et Kyûbi observait la scène avec un sourire sadique depuis le ventre du blond.

-Ce soir tu…

-Mon père ne me laissera pas sortir ce soir et je…

-Ce soir tu viens chez moi, ou je viens chez toi, mais tu ne restes plus seule compris ?

-Et si…si je refuse ?

-Je t'enlève et te séquestre chez moi.

-…

-Je suis sérieux Hinata.

-Je…mon…mon père veut…te voir ce soir…et t'invite à manger à notre table.

-Avec qui ?

-Ma sœur, ainsi que ses deux futurs gendres…

-Deux ?

-Ou…oui…il…enfin je…

-Tu es fiancée ?

Hinata perdit des couleurs en sentant la voix du blond trembler, elle voulait lui expliquait, mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Juste une question, as-tu eu ton mot à dire dans ces fiançailles ?

Hinata releva la tête sans comprendre.

-No…non, mais…enfin je…

-Tu es à moi Hinata et je déteste partager.

Hinata rougit en tentant d'expliquer.

-Je…nous…nous avons fait un duel et…enfin je…le conseil refuse mes victoires…je…je suis obligée de combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à me battre.

-Il est au courant pour moi ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais prendre une douche, on passe chez moi pour que je me change et on va directement chez toi.

-Hein ? Mais…je…enfin…

-Toute plainte est inutile, sauf si tu désir prendre ta douche avec moi ?

Hinata rougit et se tourna tandis que le blond partait se doucher en souriant. Son visage s'assombrit soudainement quand Hinata ne put plus le voir.

« _**Elle est comme toi, gamin. A la différence que c'est sa propre famille qui lui fait subir. Que comptes-tu faire ?**_ »

« La faire mienne et briser ce cycle de solitude pour nous deux. Surtout qu'elle est forte…plus que je ne le pensais. »

Kyûbi éclata de rire et Naruto prit rapidement sa douche en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, ses yeux de renard étant complétement bleu.

Jiraya lisait les habituels rapports de ses espions cherchant dieu seul sait quoi, quand la porte d'entré s'ouvrit sur Naruto et une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Brune avec des formes comme il faut, où il faut. Il se leva, sauta sur son fils et approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui-ci.

-Qui est ce ?

-Oui bonjour Ero-sennin, au revoir Ero-sennin !

-NARUTO !

BAM !

Une porte qui vole en éclats, Naruto qui fait une roulade pour esquiver une gifle qui fracasse une partie du mur et son père adoptif protégeant Hinata de son corps en tombant, le visage…à non juste le nez en sang.

-Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu as découché sans prévenir !

Hinata rougit et Naruto jura en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de la prévenir.

-Attend grand-mère, hier j'étais chez…

-Naruto é…était avec moi la nuit dernière…je…je suis désolée !

Un silence se fit et plusieurs expressions différentes se virent sur le visage de la famille Uzumaki. Elles allaient de la surprise et de l'admiration pour le père, à la surprise et de la colère, promettant la punition divine pour Tsunade. Naruto quand à lui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Hinata avant de prier pour son salut devant sa mère adoptive qui faisait craquer ses doigts.

-Un dernier mot ?

-Oui ! Hinata arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Hier soir on est sortie et j'ai dormi chez Sasuke et j'ai oublié de te prévenir désolé grand-mère.

-C'est vrai ?

Tsunade se tournait vers Hinata qui comprenait sa méprise et rougit de honte en faisant oui de la tête.

-Nous nous sommes séparés après l'hôtel…désolée de ma méprise.

Jiraya montra son pouce à son fils qui avait le visage ruisselant de sueur et voyait sa vie défiler devant lui tandis que Tsunade semblait avoir du mal à assimiler les dernières paroles.

-Hôtel? L'hôtel ? L'Othello ? Vous avez joué hier à l'Othello ?

-Euh…

-OUI ! On y a joué après les bornes de jeux hier pendant notre rendez-vous, ensuite je suis parti chez Sasuke pour la nuit.

Naruto était intervenu de toutes ses forces et serrait la main d'Hinata dans la sienne la faisant rougir et la rendant incapable d'aligner un mot devant l'autre par elle-même.

« _**Encore heureux qu'elle soit si timide, tu serais mal sinon.**_ »

Naruto approuva le démon avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui sourit maintenant.

-Bien et donc tu es…

-Une …une…

-Tu peux le dire se sont mes grands-parents après tout.

-Je...euh…enfin…

-C'est ma petite amie depuis hier et se soir j'ai rendez- vous avec son père.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, une histoire à régler.

Tsunade et Jiraya se regardèrent, voyant que leur « fils » n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait énervé et tendu. Mais le pire était surtout qu'ils le voyaient, alors qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur que le blond pour cacher ses sentiments au fond de lui et ne rien laisser voir.

-Qui est ton père ?

-Euh…Hiashi Hyûga madame…je…

-D'accord je comprends mieux, mais je ne pourrais pas te couvrir Naruto…je…

-Pas la peine, je ne ferais pas de folie, je vais me changer et j'arrive Hinata, on prendra la voie rapide. Ah une tenue serait mieux qu'une autre aux yeux de ton père ?

-Oui…des…euh…

-Un kimono, prend celui de ton père il est dans ta chambre dans ton débarra.

-Ok merci m'man.

Naruto courut se changer, laissant Hinata seul avec les deux parents. Jiraya lorgna la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant de finir comme partie intégrante du plafond.

-Ne fait pas attention à ce pervers, mais méfies-toi de Naruto, il a tendance à être comme son père.

Hinata rougit en imaginant Naruto la regarder comme son père, mais dû admettre que cela ne lui déplairait pas d'attirer l'attention du blond. Après tout ils étaient en couple officiellement, mais officieusement ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un outil et celui qui la maniait. Elle sentit son morale baisser tandis que le blond descendait. Il était habillé d'un kimono rouge et noir avec des motifs de flamme. Naruto se montra à Hinata en souriant à pleine dents.

-Alors ça donne quoi ? Je te plais Hinata ?

Hinata rougit et Naruto l'embrassa sans prévenir.

-Je prends cela pour un oui, on y va donc. Je rentrerai peut-être pas ce soir, donc à demain les vieux.

Naruto poussa Hinata dehors et ferma la porte juste à temps pour voir le talon de la chaussure de sa mère transpercer la porte à deux centimètre de sa tête. Il courut avec Hinata en lui prenant la main, histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa mère et lui. Quand il s'arrêta il vit le visage d'Hinata, qui souriait tristement, semblant partager entre le bonheur et la tristesse.

-Hinata ça va ?

-Oui…tu as une famille vraiment vivante, ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Tu voudrais une famille vivante ?

-Je…oui…mais je ne pense pas que…

Naruto la saisit par la taille et la colla contre lui en embrassant son front. Hinata se coupa et rougit, tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

-Je voudrais une famille heureuse avec une femme qui m'aime et des enfants heureux et adorant jouer et faire des farces.

Hinata regarda le blond légèrement surprise. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait des projets de famille. Elle enviait celle qui aurait cette place dans le rêve du blond.

-Hinata, je vois que tu es encore sombre. Je tiens donc à te signaler que celle qui me donnera des enfants c'est toi et je pense que tu sauras me rendre heureux, j'espère juste réussir à en faire autant voir plus.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de surprise, voyant des rougeurs, presque invisible, sur le visage du blond qui la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui, oubliant son père et son clan le restant du trajet.


	6. Hyûga

_**Space Démon. **_

_**Chapitre 5 : Hyûga.**_

Naruto observa la demeure des Hyûga dont la seul entrée était gardée par deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils saluèrent Hinata respectueusement en lui lançant des regards de dégout qui la laissèrent de marbre tant elle en avait l'habitude. Il commençait à comprendre les sentiments de la brune vis-à-vis de son clan. Les gardes stoppèrent Naruto le séparant d'Hinata en demandant :

-Avez-vous rendez-vous ? Nous ne pouvons accepter une…

-Il est avec moi et vient sur ordres de mon père, restez à votre rang gardes !

Les deux gardes s'excusèrent et s'inclinèrent devant Naruto, puis Hinata qui rougit en croisant le regard du blond en se tripotant les doigts. Il avança pour la rejoindre et lui prendre une main dans la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi autoritaire Hinata et je n'aime pas trop l'autorité.

Hinata paniqua se tournant vers le blond affolé qui lui vola un baiser qu'il approfondit avant de rompre pour lui faire un de ses sourires rayonnant qu'elle aimait tant.

-Mais je n'ai rien contre une femme autoritaire avec les autres, du temps qu'elle ne l'est pas avec moi.

Elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle et bouda pour se venger faisant sourire Naruto devant son comportement de gamine. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cuisine, elle voulut prévenir le blond, lui donner des conseils avec son père, mais le regard du blond la cloua sur place. Il était froid, tellement froid, le même regard qu'elle avait vu hier, en encore plus froid et dur. Il ouvrit la porte et arriva sur une scène morbide où le chef de clan était assis sur une table rectangulaire assez grande. Il avait une posture droite et impérieuse, mais sur son visage se lisait l'ennuie et la colère sur la stupidité du Hyûga qui lui parlait à sa droite après un siège vide qui le séparait du chef de clan. A sa gauche, une jeune fille qui devait avoir dix-sept ans, ressemblant à sa Hinata avec un visage plus dur et ferme. Sur sa droite se trouvait un garçon brun qui restait silencieux avec sa fiancée.

-Bonjour, désolée du retard, le travail et un détour pour aller chez moi prévenir mes parents.

-Aucun problème, asseyez-vous.

Hinata se dirigea automatiquement à la droite de son père et Naruto observa la place à côté du Hyûga qui le séparait d'Hinata. Ils voulaient donc lui montrer sa place, mais c'était mal connaitre le blond.

-Je vois que vos repas sont classés par ordres hiérarchiques comme le disent les rumeurs, Hiashi-san.

Hiashi ne releva pas l'insolence du blond en n'ayant pas mis le « sama » mais un simple « san » après son nom.

-Oui, cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Pas du tout, mais une personne s'est attribuée ma place, ou alors le fils de l'Hokage vaut moins qu'un membre de votre clan ? Ma mère sera ravi de l'apprendre soyez en sur Hiashi-san.

Naruto avait dit cela avec un regard froid ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion. Hiashi se tourna vers son futur gendre si ennuyeux.

- Laisse-lui cette place, il a raison sur ce point.

-Mais Hiashi-sama je suis le futur mari de…

-Futur…

Le Hyûga se tut et s'inclina en laissant sa place à l'intrus pour s'assoir à côté. Hinata rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à son père. Le garçon en face du blond le dévisageait et soudain il le pointa du doigt en criant.

-Naruto-nii-chan ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

Naruto observa le brun tandis qu'il s'asseyait sous les regards désapprobateur de sa fiancée et de son père. Naruto reconnu alors Konohamaru, le jeune homme qui le suivait partout et le prenait comme modèle depuis l'enfance.

-Konohamaru ? Tu m'avais pas raconté que tu fricotais avec une Hyûga.

Il déglutit de malaise. Il savait que son grand-frère n'aimait pas les Hyûga et lui avoué qu'il sortait avec la fille de l'homme pour qui il vouait une aversion totale était au-delà de ces moyens.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui Hiashi-sama, Naruto-nii-chan est celui qui m'entraine personnellement pour les combats au sol et le pilotage.

Hiashi observa le jeune homme cherchant à découvrir son mensonge, mais il disait la vérité, pourtant cela n'avait jamais était mentionné dans ses rapports sur les deux jeunes gens. Le repas arriva, servi par des servantes du clan. Le début du repas se fit dans un silence de mort et on voyait que Konohamaru mourait d'envie de discuter avec Naruto, mais n'osait le faire devant son beau-père.

-Au fait Konohamaru ! Félicitation pour ton examen ! Tu as réussi à finir premier de ta promotion de cette années et commencé les entrainements au simulateur !

-Ou...oui merci Naruto-nii-chan et toi tu as enfin ton appareil.

-Qu'il a cassé dès aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Hyûga avait pris la parole et Hiashi resta de marbre attendant la réaction du blond qui ignora complètement le perturbateur.

-Oui, mais on n'a pas pu sortir aujourd'hui avec Sasuke, on était vraiment déçu je te raconte pas et toi Hinata tu as fait quoi durant ta sortie.

Hinata sursauta en entendant la question du blond, elle avait tous les yeux de la table braquaient sur elle, jamais on ne lui avait demandé comment c'était passée sa journée dans cette maison.

-Euh…je…nous sommes sortis avec Kiba pour tester nos…nos appareils.

-Argh, je m'en doutais on est les seuls n'avoir pas pu sortir.

-Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sorti ?

-Car il a cassé sa machine.

-Ouais, il semblerait que moi et Sasuke ayons trop de nano en nous et que la vielle va devoir bosser toute la nuit pour régler le problème. Je pense qu'elle va être de mauvaise humeur pendant un moment vu qu'Ero-sennin s'en va en voyage demain.

-Mais les limites des chasseurs sont pourtant de plus de vingt millions de nano, une personne avec une grosse réserve atteint les dix-neuf millions maximum.

-Va falloir réviser ces chiffres car sinon je risque de rester coincé dans le hangar.

Hiashi intervint en posant une question.

-Qui s'occupe de ta machine ?

-Ma mère et ses deux élèves. L'une de ses élèves étant notre mécano attitré.

Hiashi observa le blond. Il discutait normalement, la présence hostile à côté de lui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde et alors que toute la table avait peur et surveiller les réactions du chef de clan, lui se comportait naturellement comme si il ne s'en souciait pas.

-Tu…vous…

-Oulah tu me vouvoie et je te jure que ça va mal finir entre nous.

-Euh…tu fréquente ma sœur depuis combien de temps ?

Un lourd silence se fit dans la salle et les regards se tournèrent sur Naruto et Hinata qui rougissait et chercher une échappatoire. Naruto posa une main sous la table sur celle d'Hinata qui jouait avec ses doigts, la calmant légèrement.

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis hier.

-Mais c'est ma fiancée.

-Toi le perdant tu devrais la fermer avant que ma clémence ne touche à sa fin.

Naruto avait dit cette phrase avec un ton si froid que tous les Hyûga eurent un frisson de terreur, sauf Hinata qui se contentait de rougir et de Konohamaru qui était tout le temps avec son frère et le connaissait. Hiashi ne reconnaissait pas le blond qui était décrit dans tous ces rapports comme un imbécile et un clown de service.

-Tu insultes mon gendre, jeune homme, si ma fille à l'ouverture des cuisses facile, ça n'a rien à voir avec…

-Je crois savoir que le clan Hyûga n'accepte à sa tête qu'une personne forte, donc j'en déduis que ce bouffon est le plus fort de votre clan.

-Je ne suis pas un bouffon, reste à ta place espèce de…

-Je te défie en combat singulier, si tu gagnes j'abandonne Hinata et m'incline devant la supériorité Hyûga, si tu perds…on verra cela ensuite avec Hiashi-san, alors osera tu m'affronter ou te défilera tu ?

Hiashi devait calmer le jeu, si le blond était blessé, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec l'Hokage par la suite.

-J'accepte !

Hiashi n'avait pas été assez rapide et son imbécile de gendre avait déjà accepté le duel. Le repas s'interrompit et, vu l'ambiance, plus personne n'avait réellement faim. Hinata n'en revenait pas comment le blond avait réussi à animer les repas mort et sans vie de sa famille. Tous se dirigèrent vers le dojo, suivi de domestique et de Hyûga curieux attirés par les rumeurs se propageant rapidement dans les couloirs. Il se plaça en face du Hyûga sûr de lui et effectua un salut que le Hyûga ne jugea pas bon de lui renvoyer.

-Je vais pour ce combat appliquer les règles du clan Hyûga, approche quand tu veux.

Le jeune homme activa son Byakugan, voyant le blond et les points de circulation des nano dans son corps. Il se mit en position de combat offensive et chargea le blond qui resta droit sans se mettre en position. Il se tourna vers Hiashi en ignorant celui qui le chargeait.

-Quelle sont les règles des combats entre les Hyûga ?

Naruto esquiva le premier coup qui visait sa gorge ainsi que celui visant son cœur. Hiashi activa son Byakugan tout en répondant au blond :

-Le premier qui abandonne perd, le combat continuera tant que vous pouvez vous battre et qu'aucun des deux n'abandonne. Tuer est autorisé bien sûr.

Un coup passa près du visage du blond qui envoya son poing dans les côtes du Hyuga en brisant quatre d'un coup.

« _**Que comptes-tu faire gamin ? Veux-tu de mon aide ?**_ »

« Je vais utiliser mon arme la plus cruel contre lui. »

Kyûbi éclata de rire dans le ventre du jeune homme et Naruto s'approcha si rapidement de son adversaire que personne ne réussit à suivre ces mouvements, malgré les nombreux Byakugan braquaient sur lui. Il posa deux doigts sur la mâchoire du jeune homme et lui brisa en infiltrant des nano de Kyûbi qui se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au corde vocal de leur victime et les déchirèrent, le privant de parole. Le détail de cette manœuvre n'avait échappé à aucun Hyûga présent. Hiashi leva la main pour arrêter le combat alors que Naruto allait attaquer de nouveau.

-Si tu le tues tu…

-Ce sont vos règles, s'il n'abandonne pas il n'y aura de fin au combat Hiashi-san.

-Il n'est plus en état de se battre il…

-Hiashi-san…seriez-vous entrain de dire que je suis plus fort que le clan Hyûga ?

Hiashi frappa son genou de sa main en haussant le ton.

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es…

-C'est vous qui avez dit que le futur mari de l'héritière était le membre le plus fort des Hyûga et c'est en tant que tel que je l'ai défié, si il abandonne ou si vous le déclarez perdant, alors je serais automatiquement hissé au-dessus des Hyûga.

-Je…nous…

Naruto sourit de manière froide et cela donna un frisson au chef Hyûga. Il était beaucoup plus dangereux que ce que signalaient ces rapports, comment cela se faisait-il ? Comment l'idiot du village pouvait se montrer si froid et calculateur ? Il était obligé de laisser se massacre continuer, le jeune Hyûga ne pouvant pas abandonnait même si il le souhaitait, vu ses côte cassé et sa parole détruite avec ses cordes vocales. Naruto s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune homme terrifié, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

-Cela va être long et très, _très _douloureux, je vais faire durer mon plaisir avec toi pour avoir touché ma femme et osé te prétendre digne d'elle.

Il brisa le bras droit du Hyûga à peine sa phrase finit et, avec un sourire qui glaça le sang de toutes les personnes dans la salle, il insuffla des nano rouges dans le corps du Hyûga qui cria dans un gargouillement incompréhensible sous la douleur que provoquaient les nano du blond. Sa peau tombait au fur et à mesure ainsi que tous ses ongles et dents. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs. Il fut pris de convulsion et tous les Byakugan virent le cœur exploser par le contact des nano rouges. Il cracha une gerbe de sang et mourut sur le coup.

-Je pense que cela prouve que je suis digne de l'héritière pour avoir battu votre meilleur combattant.

-Non il…

Les anciens prenaient la parole, mais un sabre se planta à leur pied, les faisant reculer.

-Si vous avez des revendications prenez cette arme et venez-vous battre, vermines ! Je prends n'importe quelles personnes ne reconnaissant pas ma victoire et lui ferais subir le même sort que le précédent.

Tous les anciens reculèrent et Hinata s'avança vers Naruto pour regarder alternativement le blond et son ancien fiancé.

-Tu à une revendication ?

-Oui…

-Je t'écoute Hinata.

-Le clan Hyûga ne reconnait que les hommes fort et tu es le plus fort, accepterais-tu de devenir mon mari pour permettre à mon clan de grimper grâce à notre union ?

Tout le monde resta étonné devant l'audace de la jeune femme si timide et réservée. Elle avait comme une flamme dans les yeux et Naruto laissa passer sa surprise pour l'enlacer.

-Bien sûr, tu es ma copine, nous fiancer n'est qu'un détail, mais mon métier passera avant tout.

-Cela va de soi, nos fiançailles sont donc officiel, si quelqu'un à une objection qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Ils hésitèrent et se regardèrent avant que Naruto ne les fixe avec des yeux rouges en serrant encore plus Hinata contre lui, dont des rougeurs commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage de marbre se fissurant.

-Vu que tout le monde est d'accord, mes fiançailles sont donc maintenant…

-Attendez ! Il doit accepter une chose avant tout !

Hanabi avait pris la parole avec Konohamaru qui la suppliait de ne pas faire cela.

- Quelle chose?

-Tu dois venir vivre chez les Hyûga en tant que membre de la famille principale et partager la chambre de ma sœur. Sans cela, vos fiançailles ne seront pas accepter.

Tout le monde regarda Hanabi sans comprendre et Naruto la dévisagea avec des menaces quand Hinata serra la main du blond dans les siennes en le fixant avec insistance sans détourner les yeux.

-D'accord, comme vous voulez si je dois en passer par là pour avoir ce que je veux.

Qu'avait-elle donc en tête pour demander une telle chose ? Au moins, Naruto avait une excuse pour s'incruster chez les Hyûga et ainsi mener sa vengeance plus rapidement, tout en pouvant observer Hinata chez elle.


	7. Neji

_**Space Démon. **_

_**Chapitre 6: Neji.**_

Ils rentraient enfin de mission après une absence d'une semaine. Sécuriser un complexe minier en bordure de l'espace de Konoha était une mission ennuyeuse à souhait si on oubliait l'absence total d'action, les mineurs étaient tous des gens qui se sentaient obligés de se frapper les épaules ou les dos pour montrer leur joie que la journée se finisse, tandis qu'eux devaient monter la garde. Une semaine à supporter cette attitude et les voilà enfin avec la station de Konoha en vue.

Il sortit une petite photo de ces cousines et Neji sourit en les voyants. Hinata devait avoir commencé ses cours de pilotage la veille et aujourd'hui elle devait aussi venir l'accueillir avec sa sœur et son père, ce qui lui donna une bouffé d'air pur.

Quand il sortit des vestiaires Neji se dirigea vers l'accueil, se souvenant qu'il y aurait surement les fiancés de ses cousines. Il aimait bien Konohamaru qui étaient le même genre de personne que Naruto. Bien que le blond soit un imbécile finit, il était l'un des meilleurs ami qu'avait Neji. Le fiancé d'Hinata par contre était un concentré de Soke : imbu de sa personne et méprisant tout ce qui semblait inférieur à lui à première vue.

Neji entra dans l'accueil, prit dans ses pensées, et aperçu son oncle au bout de la salle. Il attendait avec Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru et Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas la présence du blond et le fiancé de sa très chère cousine avait dû trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il allait saluer son oncle comme le veut le protocole, malgré les nombreuses demandes de celui-ci pour qu'il arrête ce genre d'attitude quand ils étaient seulement entre eux. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas faire cela et aller s'incliner quand Naruto lui pausa une main sur l'épaule.

-Yo Neji ! Faut que tu vois mon chasseur, il est énorme, je l'ai pas encore piloté, mais rien à faire il est énorme. Ta mission était bien ?

Neji fut un peu prit de cour et Hiashi fut surpris par l'attitude du blond envers son neveu, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas voir le fils de son frère s'incliner comme cela devant lui.

-Euh…non la mission était ennuyante mais…attends, tu fous quoi ici ? L'accueil n'est pas réservé au membre de la famille Hyûga ?

Naruto fit un de ces sourires pleins de mystère et moqueurs.

-Ben si, pourquoi ça te dérange mon petit Neji ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-D'accord mon petit Neji, il faudra qu'on s'entraine ensemble une fois mon chasseur réparé.

-Euh…attends, tu l'as déjà cassé ?

-Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ce « déjà » ?

-Que tu l'aurais cassé tôt ou tard, mais là ce fut plus rapide que prévu j'ai perdu mon pari contre Hinata-sama.

-De quoi ? Hinata tu paris là-dessus avec ton cousin ? Tu…tu…

Hinata rougit et baissa les yeux, ne voyant pas le blond lui bondirent dessus et la chatouillait à mort devant le restant de la famille Hyûga, sidérée devant le comportement du jeune homme. Etait-ce vraiment le même homme que la veille ? Il était partit chez ses parents dans la soirée pour préparer son déménagement, avait-il donc échangé de place avec une autre personne ?

-Euh…Bonjour mon oncle, je m'excuse de…

-Pas de ça avec moi Neji, ta mission semble t'avoir épuisé.

-Seulement mentalement.

-Je connais le caractère des personnes de cette exploitation et je pense comprendre ce qui t'a épuisé. Le nouveau fiancé d'Hinata semble sensiblement du même genre.

A ce moment, le cerveau de Neji disjoncta, n'arrivant pas à assimiler l'information, il essaya tant bien que mal mais rien n'y fit.

-Qui est le nouveau fiancé d'Hinata ?

-Naruto Uzumaki. Tu sembles pâle, ça va Neji ?

Neji ne répondit pas et attrapa le blond par le col à la surprise général, sauf Naruto qui avait un sourire en coin.

-Naruto qu'as-tu fais avec Hinata-sama ?

-Je vois pas de qui tu parles

-Je parle de ma cousine ! Que lui as-tu fais ? Tu es amoureux de Sakura tout le monde le sait et Hinata-sama est amoureuse de toi depuis son enfance alors ne joue pas avec ses sentiments pour ta vengeance. Je…

-Qui a dit que je jouais avec elle ? Je suis au courant de tout ça et je ne compte abandonner Hinata, mais si tu ne me lâches pas, je pense que ton bras va finir cassé.

Il lâcha rapidement le blond, connaissant le potentiel de combat du jeune homme pour l'avoir combattu une fois quand il était plus jeune.

-Et pour…

-Mort, il ne mérité pas de vivre et ne sera que le premier.

Neji regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux, puis finit par sourire, Hiashi avait compris certaine chose dans la conversation, mais il devrait demander directement à la personne pour avoir plus de détail. Quant à Hanabi elle regarda Konohamaru d'un air sévère, qu'il brisa avec un sourire doux au visage.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir Hana et fait confiance à Naruto-Nii-chan.

Elle observa son fiancé avant de soupirer en sachant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, il était fidèle à ses conviction et n'abandonnait jamais. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui pour cela, mais elle sentait que son futur beau-frère était dangereux sur bien des plans.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu es fatigué Neji ?

-Je rentre de mission, à ton avis ?

-Non tu n'es pas fatigué, donc viens nous aider à déménager mes affaires.

Neji retint son envie d'étrangler le blond et regarda les personne alentour, dont son oncle et sa cousine qui faisait un mine contrarié, et demanda avec une hésitation craintive sur la bêtise du blond.

-Qui vient aider à tout déménager ?

-Hinata, toi, la p'tite sœur, Konohamaru et Hiashi. Ma mère attend à la maison pour le déménagement.

Neji se rapprocha du blond pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Ma cousine et l'imbécile je comprends, mais comment tu as convaincu Hiashi-sama de faire cela ?

-Persuasion mon cher, persuasion.

Son regard et son sourire étaient moqueur et Neji pria tous les dieux sur terre de ne jamais subir les persuasions du blond. Le blond devint plus sérieux et demanda en surveillant que personne n'entende.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour un projet personnel et j'aimerai te demander une faveur que je te rendrais je te…

-Pas la peine, si tu a besoin de moi tu n'as qu'à demander et je serais là. Tu m'as sauvé, tu as sauvé ma cousine et maintenant tu as besoin d'aide.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi bavard dit donc.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent et partirent ensemble avec le reste de la famille pour aller chez les parents du blond prendre ses affaires. Certain moins heureux que d'autres, mais tous suivirent le blond sans exception, Hiashi fixait le groupe du regard en restant en retrait comme si tout le monde l'oubliait malgré la mauvaise humeur d'Hanabi qui râlait sur Konohamaru et Neji et Hinata qui souriait aux paroles du blond. Qui était-il vraiment pour changer ainsi les personnes autour de lui ?

Ils se partagèrent les tâches les hommes portaient les cartons dehors, tandis que les filles et Naruto rangeaient toutes les affaires dans des cartons. Hinata avait entendu dire par Hanabi que Konohamaru, qui était un sosie presque parfait de Naruto, cachait des livres pornos sous sons lit chez lui. Elle regarda le lit du blond en devenant rouge et sa sœur arriva à côté d'elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ainée.

-On regarde ?

Hinata devint encore plus rouge et resta silencieuse ce qui fut pris pour une réponse affirmative par la cadette qui se dirigea vers le lit tandis que Naruto fouillait dans un de ses cartons. Elle passa sa main sous le lit et en tira…un livre sur les arts martiaux, un autre sur les différents chasseurs. Soudain elle tomba sur un livre que Naruto s'empressa de confisqué avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de voir le titre ou ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-On va éviter de choquer les jeunes filles du coin donc évite de fouillait dans les endroits comme ça.

-Y a quoi dans ce livre ?

-Rien de bien pour toi !

-Un porno…

-Un porno…

-…

Naruto regarda l'air déçu d'Hinata et le visage dégouté de Hanabi en aillant une veine qui apparut sur sa tempe.

-Dites, vous me prenait pour quoi toutes les deux ?

-Un animal !

-Un pervers…

-Ah…je poserais plus jamais la question là-dessus. Donc ce n'est pas un magazine porno, je n'ai pas de magazine de ce genre-là. C'est un album photo me venant de Sandaime et de mes parents biologique.

Hanabi parut clairement déçu et Hinata sourit de soulagement. Hiashi arriva en voyant que les cartons n'étaient pas près et commença sermonner les trois jeunes gens sur leurs manques de sérieux. Ils reprirent ensuite leur tâche respective en discutant. Bizarrement, Neji semblait plus ouvert que dans le clan, il arrivait à discuter avec son neveu qui lui répondait tranquillement menant une conversation normal avec lui, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir depuis des années malgré tous ses efforts. Hiashi n'était pas bête et avait remarqué d'où venait ce changement, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait en seulement une soirée. Hanabi avait toujours était proche de sa sœur, mais là, elles se parlaient normalement, sans aucun barrière et il les avait même surprit entrain de rire ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'enfance de ses filles.

Une fois tous les cartons envoyés au manoir par transporteur, ils se réunirent avec Tsunade à la table du salon pour prendre le thé. Naruto s'étira en soupirant de bien être devant le travail fini.

-Ça fait du bien quand on finit, faut plus que je déménage trop crevant.

-Donc tu comptes rester au manoir pour toujours ?

-Argh ouais vu comme ça je pense que déménager de nouveau n'est pas si mal.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je dis juste que Neji marque un point, je n'aime pas votre clan et ça va être dur d'y rester, mais bon je pense que j'arriverai à changer le clan Hyûga de l'intérieur.

Hanabi regarda le blond en silence puis Konohamaru, qui regardait Naruto avec admiration. Cela l'énervait, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle aimerait que le blond change le clan, car l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avait été l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Elle avait pu parler et rire avec sa sœur librement et même son père semblait se détendre en discutant avec son cousin.

-De toute façon Naruto, avec toi ou le clan changera ou il disparaitra.

Naruto savait qu'il aurait le soutien de Neji peut-importe la fin, du temps qu'il n'arrive rien à ceux à qui il tenait. Neji détestait son clan autant qu'Hinata, Naruto lui avait montrait ce que signifiait l'espoir quelques années plus tôt ce qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, maintenant c'était à lui de prendre son destin en main en aidant le blond dans son projet.

La journée se termina sur une discussion sur les règles et sur les problèmes éventuelle que pourrait causer le blond au clan Hyûga. Les problèmes se trouvèrent nombreux dans cette liste, mais Hiashi y était préparé en acceptant Naruto il avait pris toutes les mesures possible la veilles. Tsunade marqua une pause et averti Hiashi pour que lui seul l'entende.

-Ne vous mettait pas en travers de sa route par contre, car je ne pourrais rien pour vous dans ce cas-là, mais faite lui confiance pour changer votre clan en le rendant meilleurs, se gamin à…

-Je pense savoir de quoi vous parler Hokage-sama, je tiendrais compte de votre avertissement merci.

Tsunade sourit au chef Hyûga et ils partirent peu de temps après pour retourner au manoir tous ensembles sans traîner car Hiashi avait du travail qui l'attendait au manoir. Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard bienveillant de Tsunade qui sourit en retournant chez elle finir son travail elle aussi. Cette arme serait utile au village prochainement et elle devait rapidement la finir.

Une fois revenu au manoir, Naruto fut conduit dans une chambre spacieuse et blanche portant les armoirie Hyûga sur les murs. Il y avait un frigo et un écran télé holographique, le lit était double et au-dessus du lit le symbole du tourbillon était installé à côté de celui des Hyûga. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'attention de la part de son beau-père. Il entendit une personne frappé sur le mur pour entrer discrètement sans que le blond ne remarque sa présence, le faisant se retourner rapidement, prêt au combat et remarqua Hinata rouge avec un oreiller.

-Je…je…euh…enfin…euh…

Naruto regarda sa fiancée, puis le lit double et enfin leva les yeux sur les deux symboles l'un à côté de l'autre. Il avait compris qu'il habiterait chez les Hyûga en tant que futur gendre, mais pas qu'il vivrait avec Hinata, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as peur Hinata ?

Elle fit non de la tête, n'arrivant pas à répondre et rougissant encore plus en le voyant approcher.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'il y parait au premier abord Hinata.

Elle fit oui de la tête et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du blond, un de ses sourires francs et dont il avait le secret.

- Que veux-tu ? Rester ici avec moi ou que je m'arrange pour que tu puisses conserver ta chambre ?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, la ferma puis la rouvrit, imitant parfaitement un poisson complètement rouge de gêne, n'arrivant pas à donner sa réponse. Naruto s'approcha encore et lui releva le visage pour l'obliger à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Alors ?

Elle déglutit elle voulait rester, mais ne voulait pas le gêner ni lui imposer sa présence. Elle était déjà heureuse d'être fiancée avec lui, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en demander plus. Naruto lui fit un sourire doux, ce sourire si rare sur son visage. Elle se sentit fondre et il l'embrassa doucement. Hinata perdit le contrôle de son corps et malgré sa timidité, elle se rapprocha de lui tout en s'accrochant au vêtement du blond. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder, le visage rouge et les yeux blanc nacré parlant pour elle.

-Ceci est donc réglé. Neji tu peux sortir au lieu de nous épier ?

Hinata, en entendant le nom de son cousin et sentant un mouvement derrière elle, repoussa le blond pour s'éloigner, mais il l'en empêcha dans un mouvement vif, entourant sa taille avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu me fuis déjà ? Mais je ne compte pas te laisser partir aussi simplement.

Neji regarda sa cousine puis le blond avant de tousser pour les faire redescendre sur terre.

-Tu m'as demandé de venir te voir pour parler d'une chose, de quoi voulais-tu parlé ?

Naruto se reconcentra sur le brun en perdant son sourire.

-Rabat joie, je t'ai demandé de venir pour te parler d'un projet qui devrait prendre cours bientôt.

Neji regarda le blond et vit que celui-ci regarder la porte fixement, comprenant, Neji se tourna et vérifia avec son Byakugan qu'il n'y avait personne avant de fermer la porte. Il se tourna vers le blond en lui faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-Tsunade m'a demandé de former une escouade de combattant suicidaire. Je gêne beaucoup de personne et d'autres me détestent pour d'autres raison, mais toutes ces personnes veulent ma mort. Si cela continu, même Tsunade ne pourra plus rien pour moi, elle me demande donc de créer une escouade de chasseur pour des missions de classe SS, le taux de survie de ces missions étant inférieur à 5% celons les estimations. Sasuke a déjà accepter de rejoindre mon escouade et il me faut encore deux autres pilotes, j'ai donc pensé que tu aimerais faire partit de ce projet.

Neji réfléchit, cette idée était complétement folle et n'avait aucune chance d'améliorer la situation du blond, bien au contraire, alors que cachait ce « projet » ? Il devait cacher quelque chose, mais il avait beau y réfléchir, Neji ne trouvait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il se résigna donc à accepter malgré tout en demandant des explications au blond.

-Je suis partant mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer ton projet plus en détail. Je doute qu'il n'y ait que cela.

Naruto sourit, reconnaissant bien le génie des Hyûga. Il commença donc son explication, tandis qu'Hinata écoutait attentivement la discussion entre son cousin et son fiancé, comprenant qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici à écouter cela.

-Nos quatre chasseurs seront équipés de tous nouveaux réacteurs pouvant contenir cent fois plus de nano que le plus gros réacteur actuel. Ma mère les a créées en se basant sur mon chasseur qui recevait trop de nano pour les contenir. Le problème vient du fait que les chasseurs seront donc plus difficiles à contrôler, mais déploieront le plein potentiel de leurs pilotes. Es-tu d'accord pour faire partit de ce projet ?

-Je suis plus que d'accord et je pense connaitre un bon candidat pour le quatrième chasseur.

Naruto sourit en écoutant le brun d'une oreille attentive tandis qu'Hinata ne ratait rien de la conversation, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait surtout pas écouter. Quand ils eurent fini, Neji sortit en saluant Hinata et en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux fiancés. Naruto se tourna vers le lit en lâchant Hinata et sauta dedans, épuisé par sa journée. Hinata resta sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire. Naruto rentra sous les draps du lit et la regarda.

-Tu veux rester debout toute la nuit Hinata ? Perso' je voudrais dormir et si tu viens rapidement tu pourras dormir dans mes bras, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il avait un sourire moqueur en disant cela et Hinata hésita à savoir s'il était sérieux et sentit soudain quelqu'un la pousser derrière, la faisant tomber sur le lit dans les bras du blond.

-Je….je…

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

La panique se vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme et Naruto passa une main dans les longs cheveux d'Hinata la faisant frissonner. Il l'observa en souriant tendrement et rapprocha son visage du siens. Quand il fut quelque millimètre d'elle, il passa sa main dans le dos d'Hinata et l'embrassa en la faisant basculer pour se retrouver sur elle, l'embrassant tendrement. Quand il rompit le baiser pour lui caresser la joue en se relevant il sourit en disant :

-Tu devrais être plus égoïste Hinata, si tu veux rester avec moi dis-le, tu n'auras rien si tu gardes tous tes sentiments pour toi. Maintenant je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu ressens pour moi avant de dormir, si je ne l'entends pas, je devrais te punir en te faisant des choses très gênantes demain.

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant la plaisanterie, mais n'y trouva que le sérieux le plus absolu et redoutable. Elle déglutit et saisit instinctivement le haut du kimono de Naruto dans ses mains avant de se serrer contre lui pour chuchoter d'une voix presque inaudible et mal assurée :

-Je…j…je t'…t'…t'ai….t'aime…

Il lui fit un sourire plein de joie et de tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse en la serrant plus contre lui et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Hinata piqua un fard et, au lieu de s'endormir comme le blond, elle s'évanouie dans les bras du blond le choc aillant était trop grand pour elle, tandis que le blond affichait un léger sourire moqueur.


	8. Premier vol

_**Space Démon. **_

_**Chapitre 7 Premier Vol.**_

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain en sentant une présence meurtrière dans la chambre et aperçu Hiashi devant le lit avec Hinata collé contre lui et complétement rouge. Il analysa rapidement la situation et crut comprendre. Hinata avait dû se réveiller avant lui et devenir complètement rouge en voyant qu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras. Elle n'osait pas le réveillé donc il allait être en retard et Hiashi était venu voir pourquoi nous n'étions toujours pas venu prendre le petit déjeuner et il nous a vu dans cette position. Soudain il réalisa qu'il ne portait plus de haut et regarda Hinata qui rougit encore plus. Naruto se leva sans arriver à se détacher d'Hinata contre lui et afficha un sourire crispé en étant en sueur pour parler à Hiashi.

-Bon…bonjour Hiashi-sama, comment allez-vous ce matin ah ah ah…

L'aura meurtrière grandit encore et Naruto sentit que la situation allait dégénérer.

-Pourquoi ma fille…

Naruto sentit les envies de meurtre de son beau-père atteindre leur paroxysme. Il devait rapidement arranger les choses.

-…est-elle encore habillée ? Comment voulez-vous me faire des petit enfants si vous…

Hinata rougit encore plus et Naruto faillit tomber du lit de surprise. Ce qui le gêner n'était pas que sa fille se retrouve dans cette position avec lui, mais plutôt qu'elle ne se trouve QUE dans cette position avec lui. Naruto ne pensait pas que Hiashi était ce genre d'homme et soudain une idée germa en lui.

-Vous ne faisiez pas ça avec mon prédécesseur quand même Hiashi-san ?

-Si je l'avais trouvé dans la chambre de ma fille je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

Hiashi eut un sourire glaciale faisant frissonner le blond. Il regarda l'heure et loua les dieux pour cette échappatoire.

-Mince alors, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche Hina, sinon on va être en retard pour nos cours !

Naruto se leva d'un bond avec Hinata dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où la jeune femme daigna enfin le lâcher. Elle rougit encore plus qu'avant si cela était possible en voyant le blond retirer son pantalon. Il la regarda puis regarda son pantalon et rougit se rendant compte de ses gestes.

-Hina tu veux bien te tourner plutôt que de me fixer comme cela ? Sans oublier que toi aussi tu vas être en retard si tu ne te changes pas.

Elle réagit au mot « retard » et partit se planquer dans la douche en prenant ses vêtements dans le compartiment qui s'ouvrit dans le mur avant la douche. Elle appuya sur la vitre de la douche et fit glisser son doigt vers le bas, rendant ainsi la douche aussi transparente qu'un mur en béton armée. Elle se changea rapidement avant de ressortir pour tomber sur le blond qui l'attendait pour la capturer et la plaquer contre le mur en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle ne comprit pas et rougit mais se laissa faire et s'accrocha au vêtement du blond.

-Bonjour Hina.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle en rompant le baiser et se détacha légèrement d'elle en la regardant tout sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre malgré son envie de lui souhaiter aussi le bonjour. Surtout que depuis son réveil il l'appelait Hina au lieu d'Hinata se qui, aux yeux de la brune, la rendait encore plus proche du blond que la veille.

-On devrait allez aux hangars, sinon nos profs vont nous passer un savon.

Naruto lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tomba sur Hiashi avec les Byakugan activé et il déglutit avant de le voir sourire et sortir de la chambre. Naruto ne comprenait pas du tout comment pouvez fonctionner l'esprit du chef des Hyûga. Il soupira et regarda l'heure, ils allaient être en retard c'était sur maintenant. Ils partirent en courant de la chambre main dans la main.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'accueil des hangars, ils virent Kiba et Shino qui attendaient Hinata avec leur professeur. Les trois personnes fixèrent Naruto et plus particulièrement la main du blond tenant celle de leur coéquipière.

-Désolé du retard, je me suis réveillé en retard et c'est à cause de moi si Hina est en retard.

-Hina ?

Kiba regardait Hinata complètement rouge et Naruto pour sentir un éclair de génie venir, gâché par Kurenaï qui fixa son regard le plus glacial sur le blond.

-Essaye de ne plus perturber Hinata à l'avenir, elle est l'héritière des Hyûga et…

-Oui, oui bon je dois y aller à ce soir Hina.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata qui vira au rouge devant les regards admiratif de Kiba et Shino…enfin pour Shino on le devinait au trait de son visage vu les lunettes de soleil opaque qu'il portait tout le temps. Kurenaï fusilla le blond du regard, qui l'ignora complètement en partant pour son hangar ou Sakura aller lui passer un savon pour son retard.

Hinata restait donc seule avec son professeur et ses deux coéquipiers tout en ne sachant pas ou se cacher avec ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Kiba passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata pour la serrer contre lui en souriant.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu sortais avec Naruto « Hina » !

-Nous somme une équipe…donc nous ne devrions pas avoir de secret les un pour les autres…pourquoi ?...car nous sommes une équipe et que…

-C'est bon Shino on a compris, mais ce soir on invite tous les membres du groupe et on faite cela dignement.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous réjouir alors que le clan Hyûga n'acceptera jamais cela.

Kiba et Shino fixèrent Kurenaï gênés. Elle avait raison, mais ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux pour Hinata depuis le temps qu'elle courait après le blond. Hinata prit alors la parole et le regretta ensuite.

-Mon…mon père à déjà donner son…son accord…

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle avait reçu l'accord d'Hiashi Hyûga ? Alors là il devait absolument demander à Naruto comment il avait fait. Ils allaient la questionner, mais Kurenaï les recentra sur le fait qu'il devait partir en mission, laissant un répit à Hinata.

Naruto arriva en retard de trente minutes et à peine eut-il ouvert la porte que Sakura l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur sous le regard amusé du brun, qui reprit rapidement son air glaciale quand elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es en retard Naruto !

-Dé…désolé Sakura-chan.

-Tu as de la chance que le professeur ne soit pas encore arrivé !

- Je ne pense pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec la chance Sakura, ce prof n'est pas ponctuel pour deux sous.

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke pour le dévisager et il la fixa sans bouger pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis les joues de la jeune femme devinrent roses, et elles finirent par devenir rouge en détournant le regard. Sasuke gagnait toujours dans ce genre de duel, seul Naruto arrivait à faire des matches nuls avec lui, ils s'envoyaient des éclairs par les yeux et détournaient la tête simultanément.

-Alors ton déménagement s'est bien passé hier ?

-Ouep ! Et Neji est ok pour notre petit projet.

-Tant mieux et pour tu-sais-qui ?

-Son père agis bizarrement, mais sinon ça se passe bien pour l'instant, je vais tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le clan avant de passer à l'action.

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

-Ça ne te regarda pas Sakura va…

Elle fusilla le brun d'un regard assassin et il déglutit en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

-On peu lui dire, je suis fiancé avec Hinata Hyûga et depuis hier j'habite chez le clan Hyûga.

-Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble !

Sakura avait des étoiles dans les yeux et, comme à son habitude, raffolait des ragots et autres histoires sans intérêts.

-Pour faire simple, je l'ai violée, je l'ai utilisé et maintenant son père me fait prendre mes responsabilités.

Sakura chercha la blague et ses traits se durcirent en une copie conforme à Tsunade. Elle chargea le blond poing levé et en arrivant sur Naruto, Sasuke apparu entre les deux, Sharingan activés et fixant sur Naruto ses pupilles rouges.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu allais faire à ma copine Naruto ?

Sakura regarda Naruto qui avait armé son poing. Il sourit à Sasuke et lui annonça :

-J'allais apprendre à Sakura ce que cela faisait de prendre un coup qui vous projette contre le mur.

-Naruto je ne plaisante pas…

Il soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de se planter devant le brun qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et lui faisait de même.

-On ne peut rien se cacher l'un à l'autre décidément.

-Oui…

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de me blesser inutilement, les Hyûga ne sont pas passés…

-Je veux la vraie raison, pas de mensonge.

Naruto regarda sur le côté en répondant.

-Hina se ferait du souci si je revenais blessé, donc je ne peux plus laisser Sakura me frapper pour son bon plaisir.

Sakura gifla Naruto rouge de colère et Sasuke gifla la jeune femme, la laissant sur place sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Et pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ?

-Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hinata !

-Sakura, tu as passé plus de temps avec Naruto que moi, tu devrais le connaitre encore mieux que moi, pourtant tu continues de frapper avant de réfléchir, des fois j'ai l'impression de sortir avec une brute et non pas avec une femme.

Sakura reçu les paroles du brun en plein cœur. C'était donc cela que pensait le brun quand il la voyait agir comme cela ?

-Que tu le fasses avec une bonne raison, je ne suis pas contre, que l'on s'entend bien, mais tu le fais tout le temps sans aucune raison particulière. Naruto a peut-être mal agis au début, mais il prend ses responsabilités. Il déteste le clan Hyûga et est devenu leur héritier, il s'inquiète pour Hinata et est prêt à en venir aux mains avec toi pour cela, ce qui est une première pour moi personnellement. Le coup qu'il allait te donner t'aurait mis hors service pour au moins une semaine, si tu ne fais pas plus attention, un jour comme aujourd'hui où je ne serais pas là tu t'attaqueras à plus fort que toi et ça finira mal.

Sakura serra le poing et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Sasuke eu mal en les voyant et il vit les poings se desserrer et elle avança vers le brun pour le gifler avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que sa tête allait s'arracher de ses épaules, mais le reste du corps décolla avec la tête et partirent s'écraser contre le mur du hangar à la surprise des deux hommes.

-La prochaine fois, parle m'en directement baka ! Quand à toi Naruto, si j'apprends que tu rends Hinata malheureuse je te tue !

Naruto déglutit et Kakashi arriva à ce moment-là. Il vit Sasuke contre le mur du hangar, écroulé au sol, Naruto qui semblait en proie à une peur profonde et Sakura dans une colère noir au milieu.

-Euh…il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non rien du tout sensei.

Sakura avec répondu avec sa voix habituelle, mais son visage était dur et toujours emplie de colère.

-Bon, chacun enfile son uniforme et monte dans son appareil, nous allons nous entrainer dehors avec l'équipe de Gaï.

Les trois obéirent et Naruto aida Sasuke à se relever, Kakashi se demandant ce qu'il s'était encore passait avec ces trois-là. Il laissa tomber et se dirigea vers son appareil en se préparant mentalement à l'exaspération qu'allait lui causer Gaï.

Trois chasseurs étaient posés sur la surface d'un astéroïde entouré d'un champ de protection pour que les pilotes puissent s'entrainer sans craindre de toucher la station avec un tir perdu. Le chasseur de Sakura était rose et avait un container en dessous ainsi que plusieurs missiles sous les ailes. En face de la team 7, quatre chasseurs étaient posés avec la team Gaï. Neji était posé à côté d'un chasseur blanc ressemblant beaucoup à celui d'Hinata avec sa couleur blanche et son absence total d'arme. En vert, le chasseur de Lee était posé et lui non plus n'était pas armé en dehors de deux harpons. Le dernier chasseur appartenait à Tenten, la seule femme du groupe, et avec un arsenal d'arme impressionnante. Des canons laser triple sur le dessus, des balises de missiles sur les ailes, et un caisson servant à stocker sous forme de Nano une centaine d'autre arme, sans oublier les multiples sabres et couteaux de lancer apparaissant sur toute l'aile. Celui de Gaï ressemblait étrangement à celui de Lee…un peu comme leur coupe de cheveux…et aussi leur tête…seul leur sourcil les différenciaient en fait.

Gaï prit la parole en s'avançant vers la team 7, tout en éclatant d'un rire ridicule au possible.

-Ahahahah alors Kakashi, tu veux affronter mon équipe ? Mais à leur tête ils n'ont pas la fougue de la jeunesse ils…

Kakashi l'ignora totalement et parla à ses élèves comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous comprenez ? Durant cet entraînement, vous devrez réussir à abattre les chasseurs adverses, mais faites attention, je ne vous aiderais pas et c'est un entrainement à tir réel. Donc pas de bêtise.

Il dévisagea le blond accompagné de la rose et du brun. Naruto éclata de rire en montrant son pouce avec son plus grand sourire.

-Pas de problème on va les écraser en un rien de temps !

-Dans ce cas monter dans vos appareils et commencez.

Gaï faisait des signes de main à Kakashi, essayant de capter son attention mais tout le monde l'ignora, sauf Lee qui eut les larmes aux yeux en sortant un carnet électronique pour y entrer :

_« Ne jamais abandonner avec la fougue de la jeunesse ! »_

Il monta dans son chasseur avec le reste de son équipe et la team 7 fit de même décollant tous en même temps, formant des cercles concentriques autour des chasseurs de leurs professeurs. Ils attendirent le signal de départ et quand le chasseur de Kakashi, qui était monté dedans, tira en l'air, les chasseurs cessèrent de faire des cercles et commencèrent à se lancer l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke fonça sur Lee et Naruto se lança sur Neji. Sakura tenta de s'approcher de Tenten, mais les nombreux tirs de laser l'empêchaient de s'approcher et elle dut donc se cacher dans l'une des crevasses de l'astéroïde. Tenten ne pouvait plus lui tirer dessus et pouvait juste attendre qu'elle sorte car pour pouvoir tirer sur Sakura, elle aurait dû se déplacer au centre de la bataille de titan se déroulant entre les quatre jeunes hommes.

Naruto et Sasuke avait activé la deuxième forme de leur chasseur pour faire apparaitre les bras de leur chasseur et de saisir les sabres sur le dos de leur chasseur. Lee et Neji agirent d'un seul mouvement et leur chasseur passa directement en forme humanoïde, laissant voir deux robots qui chargèrent leur adversaire sans craindre les sabres de ces derniers. Les esquives et les coups s'échangèrent de plus en plus rapidement et Neji désarma Naruto, ainsi que Sasuke tandis que Lee passait au-dessus des trois chasseurs en activant la première porte, faisant passer l'énergie de son chasseur à 150% de la normal. Il attaqua les deux chasseurs ennemis à une vitesse surhumaine ne laissant aucune chance à ses deux amis. Les poings du chasseur de Lee furent arrêtés à seulement dix centimètre des deux chasseurs qui avait pris forme humaine et donc l'énergie dégagée par eux deux repoussa Neji et les queues du chasseur de Naruto qui avaient stoppé l'attaque attrapèrent les bras et les jambes de Lee pour les arracher et le mettre hors combat, mais Lee ouvrit quatre portes de plus et son chasseur rivalisa presque avec celui de Sasuke. Il se libéra par la force brute des entraves que représenté les queues, sans pour autant réussir à les briser comme il le voulait.

Neji appela Tenten en renfort, chargeant de nouveau en concentrant ses Nanos dans les paumes de son chasseur. Il arriva au niveau de Naruto et attaqua rapidement avec les 64 poings du Hakke, cependant l'attaque de Neji fut parée par les queues du chasseur de Naruto, mais Tenten apparue entre les deux chasseurs sous forme humanoïde, une sabre dans chaque main et les canons triples fixaient sur eux. Lee était derrière Tenten et leurs cibles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Il arrivait à peine à parer les coups de Lee, créant des ouvertures dans leurs garde que Tenten ne manquait jamais et cassant les deux chasseurs sur la longueur, les rendant inopérant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite ensemble vers la zone où était cachée Sakura et trouvèrent le chasseur sous sa forme humaine, le container était vide et le cockpit aussi. Ils jurèrent et regardèrent en direction des deux épaves pour voir Sakura réparer rapidement celui de Sasuke. Lee disparut et réapparu à côté des deux chasseurs, immobilisant Sakura avec la main de son chasseur. Deux secondes plus tard, le chasseur de Lee perdait son bras maintenant Sakura prisonnière. Il avait était arraché par un renard fait de métal de couleur orange-rouge. Il recracha le bras du robot une fois Sakura libérée et repartant directement sur le chasseur de Sasuke, malgré la surprise de la rose. Neji arriva derrière le chasseur du blond qui se tourna en ouvrant la gueule et en tirant un puissant laser que Neji esquiva de justesse ainsi que Tenten, pour voir l'astéroïde exploser, délogeant les deux professeurs qui se tenait dessus et ayant dû décoller d'urgence. Le rayon continua derrière l'astéroïde et heurta la barrière qui résista trois secondes avant de se détruire dans un bruit de vers qui se brise et le tire frôla la station de justesse faisant résonnait toutes les alarmes de la station. Naruto regarda ce qu'il venait de faire et déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait failli détruire la station avec ce tir, la puissance de ce chasseur était déraisonnable et il n'était pas encore équipé des nouveaux réacteurs de Tsunade. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait une fois ce réacteur installé.

Sans barrière, l'entrainement fut annulé, mais tout le monde regardait Naruto avec étonnement, même Kyubi ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Ils rentraient simplement et en silence à la station où des explications allait lui être demandées.

Au loin dans l'espace une personne pilotant un chasseur ressentit une sensation familière, venant de loin. Un sourire sadique s'afficha et il continua sa route en direction de Konoha, suivi de prêt par une station qui était sur le pied de guerre. « Pour une fois, cette guerre semblait intéressante », pensa le jeune pilote tandis qu'ils sautaient dans l'hyperespace pour ne rien laisser derrière eux.


	9. Mise à pied

_**Space démon**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Mise à pied. **_

Naruto se trouvait dans une salle blanche sans aucune ombre, lui faisant mal aux yeux. La lumière venait de tous les cotés, même du sol, et il était debout au milieu de cette salle attendant le verdict de son agression accidentel de la station. Tsunade avait tout essayé et réduit la faute au minimum, mais le conseil tenait tout de même à punir le blond et débâtait sur le sujet de l'autre coté, à l'abri des oreilles du blond, mais pas de celle du démon cybernétique. Il entendit la sentence qui allait tomber sur le blond et lui transmit sans rater l'occasion de placer un sarcasme. Naruto soupira et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur de lumière. Naruto feignit l'ignorance et aperçu Hinata et Hiashi au côté des membres du conseil et de Tsunade.

-Naruto, nous avons décidé de ta sentence. Nous avons besoin de bon élément comme toi, donc tu vas continuer à t'entrainer sous la surveillance de membre de l'Anbu de la station, tandis que ta femme subira la sentence à ta place et ne pourra plus piloter durant le mois à venir.

Naruto fixa son regard sur le conseil puis sur Hinata, qui affichait une petite mine, et sur son père, qui semblait contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières autant que possible envers le blond.

-Je refuse.

Tout le monde fixa le blond avec des yeux surpris, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment le sens des paroles du blond.

-Je te demande pardon ?

C'était un des anciens qui posa la question pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

-J'ai dit que je refusais la punition. Ma femme n'a rien à voir avec cet incident et n'a pas à être puni pour mes fautes, donc trouvez en une autre ou infligez moi la totalité de la punition.

Un homme couvert de bandage sur la moitié de la figure s'avança en s'appuyant sur sa canne et en disant sur un ton menaçant en fusillant du regard le blond.

-A qui penses-tu t'adresser jeune homme ? Nous sommes…

- Une bande de vieux séniles qui ont oublié de prendre leur retraite non ?

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire et Hiashi sourit discrètement, tandis que les membres du conseil le fusillèrent du regard.

-Tu veux donc jouer au plus malin ? Tu seras donc privé de sortit pendant deux mois et tu seras surveillé quand tu reprendras le pilotage. Si nous entendons parler encore une fois de toi, alors tu seras banni de la station.

-Ne pas entendre parler de moi ? Ça va pas être facile, je suis assez connu dans cette station vous savez, vous n'auriez pas plutôt voulu que je vous décroche la lune et vous l'apporte ? Ce sera déjà plus réalisable.

Les anciens soupirèrent et respirèrent longuement pour ne pas perdre leur calme devant le sourire moqueur du blond.

-Notre sentence a été prononcée, vous pouvez partir.

Les anciens disparurent laissant Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi et Tsunade seuls dans la salle pleine de lumière.

-Grand-mère, faudrait que tu regardes mon chasseur et que tu y installes des contrôleurs de puissance, je n'ai utilisé que 5% de la puissance du laser et le tir aurait pu détruire la station si ça l'avait touchée.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire en deux mois, tiens-toi tranquille pendant ce temps.

Elle partit sachant que du travail l'attendait. L'aveu du blond allait lui faire modifier le moteur qu'elle développerait en conséquence. Hiashi regarda le blond dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas si problématique, mais veille à ne plus faire menacer ma fille.

Sur ces mots il partit pour laisser Naruto et Hinata seuls. La jeune femme regardait vers le bas et Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête ne sachant quoi dire. Une foule d'idée lui passa en tête, mais une seule franchit ces lèvres.

-Je t'invite à Ichiraku, ça te dit un resto rien que tous les deux ?

Hinata le regarda avec des larmes aux yeux et le cœur du blond se serra. Ces larmes étaient pires que des coups de couteau en plein cœur.

-Hina pleure pas, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je ne recommencerai plus je te le jure, alors…

-Je…J'ai était un….une fardeau pour toi…je…il…

Naruto s'approcha et la prit dans ces bras en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal.

-Tu n'es pas un fardeau, j'ai gaffé et ils t'ont mêlé à cela, je m'excuse, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrasser des larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, mais ne voulait pas que le blond se reproche quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour le faire taire et interrompre le blond. Elle rougit comme une tomate en se détachant du blond qui la regarda en souriant.

-Tu devrais faire cela plus souvent Hina.

Elle rougit de plus belle et ils partirent au restaurant d'Ichiraku pour leur dîner en tête à tête.

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto se trouvait dans un bar de la station, assis devant plusieurs cadavres de bouteille d'alcool, ruminant les problèmes de sa vie…tous pour la plupart sans importances. En effet en une semaine, sa femme avec qui il partageait son lit était si pure, si gentille et si attentionnée avec lui qu'il n'arrivait même plus à la toucher sans penser qu'il était un monstre qui salissait la pureté de la jeune femme. Hiashi, pour ne rien arranger faisait des scènes tous les matins quand il ne voyait aucun signe d'activité dans le lit prouvant que la nuit avait été productive et que la conception de ces petits-enfants était en route.

Une fois Hinata partit en mission, après le petit déjeuner opposant Hiashi à Naruto qui s'affrontaient verbalement sur les qualités de la jeune femme, sur la conception de petits-enfants et sur le fait que Naruto était un impuissant ou un homosexuel. Sa finissait avec l'intervention de Neji qui rappelait son oncle à ses devoirs de chef de clan et Naruto à ses devoir de chômeur à plein temps. Il avait tenu une semaine ainsi et maintenant il était partit dans un bar pour s'éloigner dans l'endroit le plus à l'opposer de ce que représentait le domaine des Hyûga.

Une jeune femme entra dans le bar au moment où Naruto appelait le serveur pour prendre une autre commande, l'alcool n'ayant aucun effet ou presque sur lui à cause de Kyubi qui éliminait les effets néfastes de l'alcool à peine ingurgité. La jeune femme se planta devant le blond qui leva les yeux et aperçu deux yeux de perle. Il lisait de l'inquiétude dans son regard et entendit un homme mesurant dans les deux mètres, avec une musculature impressionnante sifflé avec ses trois amis taillés aussi grands et musclés. L'homme siffla avec admiration en souriant d'un air malsain.

-Hé poupée ! Viens voir par ici, tu en a une paire vraiment sublime je voudrais bien voir si ils sont vrai ! Ahahahah !

Les trois hommes rires de concert laissant Hinata rougissante et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle était vexée et aurait voulu répondre, mais elle était en publique et une Hyûga se devait d'agir convenablement. Elle regarda vers l'endroit où était assis Naruto, mais il n'y était plus. Il se trouvait au bar, commandant deux pintes de bière. Que faisait-il ? Elle pensait qu'il s'énerverait et qu'elle allait devoir le calmer, mais fut blesser de voir qu'il ignorait la remarque de l'homme. C'était certes la meilleure façon d'agir pour ne pas attirer les conflits, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Naruto l'aurait défendu.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme avec ces deux pintes de bières dans les mains et en bu la moitié d'une en souriant avant de renverser le contenu de la seconde sur la tête de l'homme, créant un silence de mort dans tout le bar.

-Alors comme ça, ma femme t'intéresse raclure ? Et si je te les faisais bouffer ?

Naruto baissa son regard et tout le monde suivit celui-ci, qui se dirigeait vers l'entre-jambes de l'homme dont le visage était devenu rouge et ressemblait à une constellation de veine palpitante de rage. Il se leva d'un coup et lança son poing au visage du blond qui fut plus rapide et brisa la pinte sur le crâne de l'homme en disant au patron.

-Je payerai pour la pinte !

Il enchaina rapidement sur le second qui tenter de se lever mais ne fut pas assez rapide et sa tête rencontra la table. Du sang gicla et des dents volèrent avant que le poing du blond ne s'abatte sur l'arrière du crâne de l'homme, finissant de détruire sa dentition et sa mâchoire en le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le reste du bar commença enfin à réagir le troisième se leva avec son ami, tandis que l'homme ayant reçu la pinte sur la tête tenta de frapper Naruto qui esquiva, s'accrocha au bras de l'homme et tourna autour comme sur une barre fixe et frappa les deux homme qui s'étaient levés sur le sommet du crâne, les faisant tomber inconscient, et appuya sur les articulation du coude et de la main pour provoquer une douleur à l'homme, profitant de celle si pour saisir ferment le bras dans ses main en retombant au sol et en tordant le bras de l'homme jusqu'à le briser dans une bruit sinistre. Hinata intervint à ce moment en posant ses mains sur celles du blond tandis que l'homme criait de douleur. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher et elle lui lançait un regard suppliant. Naruto soupira et lâcha prise avant de sortir du bar sur un pas rageur. Hinata s'excusa auprès du barman qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien, les bagarres étaient monnaie courantes dans ce quartier.

Elle partit à la poursuite du blond qui l'attendait simplement dehors en regardant ses pieds. Il avait une expression fautive sur le visage, mais aucun regret dans le regard. Elle l'avait vu une fois avec cette expression quand Iruka l'avait engueulé pour s'être bagarré avec des camarades qui avaient mal parlé de Sasuke car il s'était enfui de la station à la recherche de son frère.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Hinata sortit de ses pensées en apercevant les yeux du blond plantés dans les siens. Elle rougit et joua avec ses index en tournant la tête pour répondre.

-N…Non…je…enfin…merci de d'avoir pris ma défense…mais…mais tu vas…avoir des problèmes à causes de…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai agis celons mes sentiments c'est tout, ils n'avaient pas à te parler comme ça ! Ton seul crime aurait été d'être jolie ? Dans ce cas, si le prix à payer pour est juste de devoir démolir tous les types de la station qui te parleront mal ou viendront t'embêter, j'accepte avec plaisir !

Hinata rougit en entendant le blond. Il comprit le sens de ses paroles et rougit à son tour avant d'entendre une voix lui murmurer dans sa tête.

-Maintenant prend la dans tes bras…ensuite embrasse la et…

Naruto vit le visage d'Hinata viré du rouge au blanc et se fixer derrière le blond. Il se rendit alors compte que la voix ne venait pas de sa tête, mais de derrière lui et se retourna soudainement pour tomber nez à nez avec Jiraya et Hiashi. Le premier était avec un grand sourire au visage…le genre de sourire pervers et stupide qui vous donne envie de le frapper. Le second affichait ouvertement son envie de meurtre sur son visage qui semblait crier « Je vais te crever petit con ! Emmener ma fille dans des endroits pareils ! » Naruto sourit, puis éclata de rire laissant tout le monde surpris, avant de courageusement s'enfuir en courant, le visage en sueur. Hiashi fut surpris, avant de jurer et de prendre le blond en chasse devant la surprise de sa fille qui n'avait jamais vu son père réagir comme cela avec quiconque, alors que Jiraya éclata de rire.

-Naruto a encore frappé, mais comment savais-tu qu'il était dans ce bar ?

Hinata regarda Jiraya, ne sachant si elle devait parler ou se taire, puis décida que l'homme était de confiance vu que c'était le père et le maitre de Naruto.

-Sasuke…m'a dit que Naruto était entrain de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool dans un bar…je suis donc venue…venue m'excuser de lui causer des problèmes.

-Le jeune Uchiwa ? Il continu donc de faire ce genre de farce ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu viens de te faire manipuler par lui pour embêter Naruto, il vient boire ici pour réfléchir en général, il ne s'est jamais saoulé pour fuir ses ennuis.

Hinata rougit de honte en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchie. Jiraya éclata de rire et lui annonça qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer rapidement au manoir s'ils voulaient voir la fin du spectacle qui s'annoncerait certainement très amusant. Hinata ne comprenait pas de quoi voulait parler son beau-père, mais elle le suivit sans poser de questions, après tout Jiraya était connu pour en savoir plus que tout le monde sur ce qui se passe dans la station et en dehors. Ils firent donc route pour le manoir des Hyûga.

Devant le manoir les gardes s'ennuyaient pendant leur tour de garde. Comme d'habitude, la journée été ensoleillée dans la station, personne ne passait devant la demeure, personne n'attaquait la demeure, personne n'oserait venir à la demeure de l'élite de la station. Ils baillèrent à l'unisson et soudain une aura meurtrière leur parvint de la rue d'en face. Un nuage de fumée, un éclair jaune, de la sueur et des larmes…les gardes pouvaient voir le fiancé de l'héritière courir à une vitesse impressionnante suivi de peu par le chef de clan, le visage déformé par la colère et effrayant tout ce qui l'entourait de par ses pulsions meurtrières. Les gardes saisirent leurs armes, se tenant prêt au moindre signe du chef de clan d'arrêter le blond. Ils aperçurent Hinata et un homme dans la cinquantaine avec de longs cheveux blancs venant d'une autre rue. Naruto tourna pile devant les gardes provoquant un nuage de fumée. Il sauta, esquivant un coup d'Hiashi, se réceptionna sur les genoux dans la position parfaite pour supplier une personne. Hinata regarda le blond dans cette position pile devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire voyant le regard de son père fusiller le jeune homme et elle-même.

-Hina, ayons un enfant !

Les gardes s'écroulèrent dans un cri de surprise.

-HEIN ?

Hiashi se calma d'un coup, réfléchissant rapidement, recevant l'information et souriant, enfin satisfait au bout du processus d'assimilation de l'information. Jiraya éclata de rire sans retenu devant la demande de son « fils ». Hinata ne comprit pas au début, puis comme son père, l'information fit son chemin et parvint jusqu'à son cerveaux, provoquant des rougissements instantanés. Elle regarda son père, et vit qu'il n'attendait que cela, pourtant elle ne se sentait elle-même pas prête. Elle et Naruto n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu, les choses allaient trop vite, même si elle voulait avoir des enfants avec le blond de son cœur, mais pas comme ça, pas pour l'instant. Il sembla lire la réponse sur son visage et sourit avant de dire en se relevant.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Mince, je suppose qu'il…je veux dire qu'on va devoir attendre.

Il csétait trompé exprès pour faire passer le message qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle et aussi pour énerver Hiashi. Le chef de clan soupira et rentra dans la demeure sans un mot, tandis qu'un messager courait rapidement de la demeure jusqu'au chef de clan lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il haussa un sourcil et entra rapidement, le visage anxieux. Naruto l'avait aperçu et sentit un malaise monter en lui, tandis que les gardes lui faisaient une leçon de morale à propos de sa position et de sa demande.

Dans l'ombre de la rue, deux yeux rouge fixait le blond avec un regard empli de mauvaise intention, respirant le complot et le sadisme. Le blond n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.


	10. Uchiwa en folie

_**Space Démon**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Uchiwa en Folie. **_

Naruto se réveilla se matin là sans sentir Hinata contre lui. Il la chercha du regard sans rien trouver, se surprenant à s'être rapidement habitué à la présence de la jeune femme auprès de lui. Elle lui était presque devenue indispensable et l'apaisait. Les seules personnes à lui avoir donné ce sentiment étaient Jiraya et Tsunade, ainsi que Sasuke dans ses bons jours. Mais Hinata, contrairement aux autres ne lui reprochait rien, le comprenait et le suivait. Cela était effrayant, surtout qu'elle s'adaptait très rapidement. Chaque jour, son attachement pour la jeune femme augmentait, de manière illogique certes, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de logique dans la vie du blond.

Il se leva en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ouvrit la porte et aperçu le visage de bouddha déformé par la rage. Il referma la porte d'un coup en se disant qu'il avait dû rêver, puis il retenta d'ouvrir la porte, découvrant, à la place du bouddha, le visage horriblement déformé par la rage de Hiashi.

-C'EST QUOI CA ?

Il montra une affiche et celons la réponse du blond, il déciderait s'il devait le tuer rapidement ou lentement. Sur l'affiche était marqué en gros titre « Venez défier Naruto Uzumaki chez les Hyûga, je vous prends tous à la suite et le gagnant recevra un baiser de la part de ma fiancée ! ». On y voyait Naruto, le pouce levé, et une Hinata rougissante collée contre lui, un bras sur ses épaules. Naruto regarda le père de la jeune fille et déglutit, il connaissait l'auteur de cette affiche.

-Je vais annuler tout ça, je n'étais pas au courant que la photo servirait à cela.

-Il y en a déjà une centaine devant le manoir !

-Ah…bon ben reste plus qu'à tous les renvoyer dehors les uns après les autres.

-Tu pense que ce sera aussi simple ? Ils…

-Je vous emprunte le dojo ah ah ah !

Naruto partit en courant en passant devant Hiashi qui ne comprenait pas, avant qu'un étrange pressentiment ne lui donne envie de suivre son gendre pour se rassurer. Il entra dans le Dojo et Naruto était dans une tenue de combat noir. Comment et où s'était-il changé ? Le mystère reste entier. Il vit un Hyûga s'approcher en tenant l'affiche dans sa main.

-Je viens te défier ! Si je gagne je…

-Parle moins et agit plus petit.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient rouge sang, fendu en deux par un iris noir. Le Hyûga déglutit et engagea le combat, qui se termina d'une esquive sur le côté et d'une manchette bien placé sur la nuque. Hiashi soupira, autant de relâchement que d'exaspération, devant tant d'incapacité de la part d'un membre de son clan. Le suivant entra en courant et sauta sur Naruto qui esquiva et déchira l'affiche en passant. La moitié des gens venus le défier était des incapables, une autre partie était bonne, mais jamais assez pour toucher le blond. Quand vint le tour du deuxième gendre d'Hiashi, celui-ci darda son regard de braise démoniaque sur le dos du jeune homme qui déglutit.

-Donc tu as ma fille, mais tu veux aussi sa sœur ?...Je…je vais te…

La rage se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage du chef de clan. Konohamaru se retourna et cria désespéré.

-Je ne le fais pas pour la récompense, mais juste pour combattre Naruto-nii.

-Tu…

-Vous voulez bien laisser vos filles et Konohamaru tranquille ? Il doit prendre sa raclé et aller pleurer dans les jupons de Hanabi.

-DE QUOI ? Et toi Naruto-nii ? Tu regardes toujours les filles avec autant d'insistance ou c'est juste Ino qui te fait cet effet ?

-Je…je ne la regardais pas !

-Oh ? Est-ce vrai ?

Naruto chargea et Konohamaru l'imita, ayant le même style de combat que son frère d'âme. Ils se heurtèrent et un nuage de fumé apparu tandis que le nombre de Naruto et de Konohamaru avait triplé. Les trois sosies s'affrontèrent rapidement et sans répit, ne laissant pas l'autre soufflet, sautant au plafond pour ensuite attaquer par en haut, se transformant en jeune femme nue et plantureuse, laissant la moitié des spectateurs masculins en train de saigner du nez et se vidant de leur sang sur le sol pendant que six femme nues se combattaient. Soudain un Naruto réapparu dans un nuage de fumé avec une sphère bleu où le vent tourner tout le temps dans la main. Il assomma le vrai Konohamaru qui tomba inconscient, laissant disparaitre ses clones dans un nuage de nano. Le suivant arriva rapidement et élimina les clone de Naruto et il se retrouva contre Rock Lee qui enchainait des attaques rapides de coups de poings et de pieds. Naruto avait la même vitesse que lui, à la seule différence que ses attaques étaient plus lourdes et puissantes que celle du fauve de jade. Des poids d'entrainement volèrent et tombèrent lourdement au sol, tandis que Lee disparaissait. Naruto reçu alors un coup dans le dos et tomba sur le sol en effectuant une réception sur les mains et les pieds aux derniers moments. Il sauta dans une direction de toutes ses forces juste après avoir atterri et heurta le brun pour l'envoyer volé contre un mur.

-Tu es sérieux au sujet de la récompense Lee ?

Lee se releva comme si de rien n'était en lançant son meilleur sourire au blond, point brandit devant lui et pouce levé.

-Je me donne toujours à fond peut-importe le sujet ! Et embrasser la cousine de Neji le mettrait hors de lui et je veux voir ça !

Naruto sourit et s'étira en disant :

-Je suppose que l'on va devoir clore l'échauffement et commencer le vrai combat des anciens.

Lee et lui éclatèrent de rire et disparurent de leur position initiale pour apparaitre au centre de la pièce poings contre poings et les pieds enchainant les coups et les contres. Nouvelle disparition, cette fois ce fut aux plafonds qu'ils apparurent le temps que Naruto recevoit un coup de poing au visage et partirent-en arrière, avant de disparaitre une fois de plus pour se retrouver au centre de la salle et d'enchainer coups de poings, pieds, têtes. Naruto recula d'un pas et donna en avançant un coup de poing magistral dans le torse de son ami en disparaissant pour revenir derrière lui pour lui donner une manchette qui tuerait n'importe qui, mais ne fit qu'endormir le fauve de jade. Les derniers représentants partirent à l'exception de trois personnes. Kiba, Neji et Sasuke.

-Qui est le suivant ?

-Moi ! Je n'accepte pas que tu traites Hinata comme cela ! Tu…

-Arrête de parler et viens te battre Kiba, tu me connais bien et tu devrais aussi savoir que personne dans cette station ne peut rivaliser avec moi en combat singulier. Sauf peut-être justement Hina, dont je n'arrive jamais à détecter la présence.

Kiba serra les poings, ainsi que les dents, chargea le blond rapidement, mais pas assez pour égaliser la vitesse que lui et Lee avaient fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt. Naruto faucha son adversaire pour l'endormir d'un coup de poing derrière la tête. Neji l'attaqua sans attendre en enchainant les coups rapides chargeaient de Nano du style Hyûga.

-Tu es l'auteur de cette affiche Naruto ?

Naruto esquiva tous les coups, malgré la fatigue qui le gagnait à devoir se déplacer si rapidement et le combat de Lee l'ayant pas mal amoché. Il sauta en arrière et Neji glissa derrière lui, les deux paumes frappant le dos du blond qui se retrouva projeté au effectua une roulade avant de se relever, le dos de sa tunique déchirée aux endroits où avaient frappé les paumes.

- Celons-toi ? Penses-tu que je serais capable de faire cela ?

-Oui tu en serais capable si tu n'étais pas amoureux de ma cousine, ce qui me laisse dans le doute, vu que cette situation laisse elle-même des doutes. Es-tu réellement amoureux de ma cousine ? Ou simplement à la recherche d'une revanche ?

-Pour la première question, ta cousine en a déjà la réponse, elle me connait mieux que moi-même et des fois c'est flippant. Pour la seconde…tu en sauras plus quand l'escouade sera en route.

Naruto disparu et apparu derrière le brun qui arrêta la manchette et frappa le blond qui bloqua son attaque immobilisant ses deux mains avec un sourire tandis qu'un autre Naruto apparu derrière le brun et l'assomma d'une manchette, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Sasuke s'avança et Naruto sourit devant son ami en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

-Donc même toi ?

-Oui après tout, ça te ferais enrager si je le faisais.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de dire avec un sourire lumineux au visage :

-Donc tu veux te battre contre moi pour savoir qui pourra embrasser Hina ?

-Oui.

Une voix sortit alors de la poche du blond et le visage de ce dernier devint d'aussi lumineux que le soleil qu'aussi malveillant qu'un démon venu de l'enfer.

-DE QUOI ? NARUTO RETIENT-MOI CE CRETIN SANS CŒUR ! JE VAIS LE LUI ARRACHER DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

-Oui Sakura je te le retiens, viens vite chez les Hyûga.

-J'ARRIVE !

Le visage du brun pâlit en voyant le blond sortir son portable de sa poche en montrant qui était à l'appareil en ce moment. Le numéro de Sakura apparu avec son nom marqué au-dessus du numéro. Il déglutit en demandant :

-Elle…elle a tout entendu ?

-Non rassure toi…elle n'a entendu que le fait que tu veuille te battre contre moi pour avoir Hina…et la connaissant elle doit être en train d'imaginer les pires châtiments pour toi. J'espère que tu es heureux Sasuke. Après tout tu es bien celui qui a organiser ce petit jeux stupide.

Naruto sourit et Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux. Il devait s'enfuir rapidement, mais le blond ne le laisserai pas faire, il devait donc battre le blond pour s'enfuir le temps que Sakura se calme…donc un certain moment. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et enfin revint sur le blond toujours tout sourire.

-Si tu promets de ne plus faire ce genre de jeux stupide, je promets de tout expliquer à Sakura.

Sasuke, ses Sharingan activés, observa le blond avant de demander :

-Expliquer avant qu'elle ne me réduise en bouillie ?

-Tss…oui avant.

-Dans ce cas je le promets.

-Sur l'honneur des Uchiwa ?

-Tss…oui sur l'honneur des Uchiwa.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main avant de se tourner vers l'entrée où une porte vola et atterrit sur la tête du blond et du brun qui tombèrent au sol.

-J'ai tout entendu…vous allez souffrir les gars.

Naruto et Sasuke blêmirent avant que Sakura ne les massacre littéralement, le premier trop fatigué pour se défendre, le second trop amoureux pour se défendre. Tous les spectateurs prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et seule Hinata stoppa Sakura devant le visage roué de coup et de bleu des deux garçons.

Hinata s'agenouilla ensuite près de Naruto, ne sachant quoi faire pour le blond, morte d'inquiétude. Sasuke se releva légèrement en regardant Hinata et ouvrit la bouche avant de croiser le regard de la brune. Il était froid et remplie d'envie de meurtre. Sasuke cligna des yeux et vit le regard mort d'inquiétude d'Hinata. Avait-il rêvé ? On lui tira l'oreille le faisant se relever et se diriger vers la sortit.

-Maintenant on rentre chez moi, je vais te violer toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus pensez à rien d'autre que moi.

-Hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui asséna un coup de poings dans le ventre qui finit le brun, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience. Hinata l'observa avec une certaine lueur dans les regards et Naruto posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui rougit sur le coup en revenant sur Naruto qui la regarda dans les yeux en disant :

-Non, tu essayes et les rôles s'inverseront vite. Mais si tu demandes, je ne dis pas que je te dirais non, bien au contraire.

Il lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendu, avant de se relever en sentant la douleur dans tous son corps à force d'avoir reçu des coups petit à petit toute la journée.

-Soit dit en passant celons cette affiche, j'ai le droit à une récompense non ?

Naruto lui montra l'affiche et Hinata rougit avant d'embrasser le blond d'un petit baiser rapide, avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde la regardait. Les Hyûga d'un air dégouté, les autres appréciateurs. Naruto vit le regard d'Hiashi qui lançait comme des signaux codé disant « Allez me faire mes petits-enfants ! ». Il ignora le chef de clan et prit la main d'Hinata pour sortir et aller se balader en ville. Hinata suivit sans demander son reste, se laissant guider par le blond.

Dans une autre pièce, Hanabi et Konohamaru se déchainaient dans une chambre…ou plus exactement, la jeune fille frappait encore et encore le jeune homme en le traitant de tous les noms. Il ne ressentit rien pour sa part, ayant déjà succombé à l'inconscience, mais il allait souffrir le lendemain.

Plus tard dans la nuit, presque à l'aube, un vaisseau lançant un signal de détresse apparu dans l'espace, fumant et entouré de pièces détachées. Dans ce vaisseau, un groupe d'homme, une petite fille et une femme restaient enfermés dans la seule salle vivable du vaisseau en ruine, priant pour que leur appel de détresse soit entendu.


	11. Imprévue

_**Space**__**Démon**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Imprévue.**_

Naruto se réveilla ce matin-là avec Hinata dans les bras, la tête dans le cirage et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il tourna la tête sur la droite pour regarder l'heure sur le mur et tomba sur le visage de Hiashi et celui de Tsunade et sentit le sang refluer de son visage pâlissant en cherchant la bêtise qu'il avait faite pour que les deux illustres personnages se réunissent au-dessus de son lit de si bon matin. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, pour tenter de faire croire qu'il dormait encore, mais tous ce qu'il récolta avec cette tentative, c'est un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de Tsunade.

-Ne fait pas semblant de dormir feignant !

-D'accord, d'accord, mais ne frappe plus la vieille ! J'ai fait quoi de mal cette fois ?

Tsunade se retint de frapper le blond, les poings serrés et les veines saillantes sur ces tempes. Elle respira un grand coup et souffla pour se calmer avant d'expliquer à son crétin de fils la raison de sa venue.

-Nous avons reçu un signal de détresse venant d'une navette provenant du secteur du démon. Il semblerait que la navette ait été attaqué durant le voyage pour rejoindre notre station et nous ne parvenons pas à contacter leur planète, nous avons donc besoin de nos meilleurs éléments pour récupérer la navette et enquêté.

Naruto observa Tsunade puis Hiashi tour à tour, observant leur visage avec un air grave. Un silence de mort c'était installé et Hinata été la seule à faire du bruit dans son sommeils qui brisé le silence de la chambre. Naruto la regarda en détournant le regard des deux intrus et soupira avant de demander avec une légère crainte.

-Qui est dans la navette ?

-La prêtresse, sa fille et ces gardes du corps si j'en crois les derniers rapports.

-Qui est dans cette mission ?

-Neji, toi, l'Uchiwa, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba et Shizune.

-Inclus Hinata dans le groupe, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Naruto regarda Hiashi droit dans les yeux avant de s'expliquer.

-J'ai vécu chez la prêtresse pendant un moment. Les gardes et les pilotes que j'y ai vu été de loin supérieurs aux notre, sauf en intervention au sol. Je ne la sens pas cette mission et je te demande d'incorporer ces membres à mon équipe.

Hiashi intervint de nouveau, Naruto s'attendant à ce qu'il s'oppose à sa demande, mais pas du tout à ce qu'il le soutienne.

-Je demande à ce que ma fille Hanabi s'y rende aussi. Elle est forte et se montrera surement utile.

-Vous allez envoyer vos deux filles dans une mission aussi dangereuse ?

-Mes filles sont avant tout des soldats de cette station et de…

-Ouais, vous voulez surtout que votre fille me surveille et apprenne de moi durant son voyage. De plus si j'embarque Hanabi, Konohamaru voudra surement venir aussi. Qu'on accepte ou non.

-Tu compte emmener toute la station avec toi ?

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir de répondre avec ironie.

-Je ne dirais pas non contre les filles de la station, mais les hommes garde les par pitié.

Naruto sentit un mouvement derrière lui et se tourna pour voir Hinata avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu…tu…je…

-Non je plaisantais Hina ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la station juste de certain membre de confiance ! Je me moque des femmes de la station !

-De toute les femmes de la station ?

-Oui ! Toutes les femmes de la station sans exception !

-Tou…toute ?

-Oui !

-Donc de moi aussi…

-Non pas toi ! Hina toi tu ne fais pas parti des femmes de la station !

Hinata sombra encore plus dans le chagrin et eu des larmes qui coulèrent sur ces joues.

-Donc je ne suis pas une femme pour toi ?

Naruto recula dans le lit en entendant la phrase se sentant s'enfoncer dans un bourbier sans fond.

-Bien sûr que si que je te voie comme une femme…au vue de ce que j'ai vue et toucher, si tu n'es pas une femme, alors je suis le pape en personne !

-Donc…

-Hinata !

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix sèche de son père et se dressa rapidement par reflexe laissant tomber un drap sur ses cuisses et laissant voir une poitrine généreuse provoquant un saignement de nez au blond, tandis que Tsunade s'énervait.

-Naruto !

-C'est pas moi !

-Hinata ?

-Je…enfin…

-Bien joué ma fille ! Tu commences enfin à agir malgré l'impuissance de ton fiancé.

On vit un caleçon volé dans les airs pour laisser apparaitre Naruto dans toute sa grandeur. Malheureusement il signa son arrêt de mort en faisant cela, laissant entendre des nerfs qui craque et Tsunade qui donne un coup de poing si puissant qu'elle envoya le blond traverser tous les murs jusqu'à la rue en face de chez les Hyûga. Les membres des Hyûga se précipitèrent pour parer à toute attaque ennemis, avant de voir l'aura noir autour de Tsunade et de s'enfuir courageusement dans la direction opposé…après tout le mur était déjà troué comme cela avant non ? Il n'avait vu aucun blond traverser se mur quelque seconde plus tôt, ni même le nuage de fumée dans la rue avec un blond baignant dans son sang là-bas. Ils retournèrent donc à leurs occupations très loin de la zone où se trouvait Tsunade.

Naruto se réveilla dans les vestiaires des pilotes d'un coup de poing dans le ventre donné par son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Il se leva d'un coup en se tenant le ventre, tout en criant sa douleur.

-Aie, Sasuke tu pourrais être moins violent sale brute !

-On va voir la prêtresse…tu es au courants ?

-Oui, elle semble avoir des problèmes.

-Tu en à parler avec la Hyûga ?

Naruto détourna le regard faisant soupiré Sasuke qui passa sa main sur sa nuque tout en fixant un point sur le mur que lui seul voyait.

-Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas lui en parler pour l'instant ?

-Non je…je voudrais lui apprendre que j'ai…

La porte coupa le blond en s'ouvrant sur le conseil des anciens de la station, ainsi que celui du clan Hyûga, sans Hiashi. Naruto et Sasuke se mirent au garde à vous assurant la procédure militaire.

-Naruto Uzumaki, tu n'as pas le droit de quitter la station.

-L'Hokage m'a…

-Tsunade à dépasser les bornes, nous ne pouvons-nous permette d'envoyer autant de personnes pour une simple mission de récupération. Cependant, nous te laissons une chance de reprendre le droit de sortit en participant à des tests à partir de demain, si tu ne viens, pas tu seras radié des listes de pilote de la station.

-Qui sera envoyé ?

Naruto avait posé la question avec un ton neutre ou aucune émotion ne filtrait. Il fixa son regard sur le conseil Hyûga semblant lire en eux.

-Le conseil Hyûga nous à proposer d'envoyer leur héritière au vu de l'importance de la personne à récupérer. Elle sera en charge d'une équipe de quatre soldats d'élites de la station. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette affaire !

Le conseillé prit un ton dur et autoritaire en fixant froidement le blond. Naruto serra les dents sachant qu'elle conséquences entrainerait une attaque direct que ce soit physique ou verbal du conseil. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de fixait sont regard neutre et sans sentiment sur le conseil qui réprima avec difficulté un frisson, tandis que Sasuke avait quant à lui un regard clairement hostile. Le conseil se retira laissant les deux frères ensemble et Naruto explosa son casier de son poing. Sasuke le regarda, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire l'un comme l'autre, se maudissant de leur impuissance.

Après un voyage qui dura plusieurs heures, Hinata et l'équipe de sauvetage arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où l'épave avait émis pour la dernière fois. Ils étaient en orbite autour d'une planète verte. Hinata scanna rapidement les environ avec son chasseur. Elle capta un signal sur la planète en pleine jungle, non loin d'une structure abandonné. Le vaisseau avait dû être attiré par la planète et fini par s'écraser sur la planète. Elle espéra que les passagers seraient encore en vie, transmettant les coordonné de la navette au quatre autre membre de l'escouade en joignant ces ordres.

Ils amorcèrent leur descente sur la planète, pour se posé non loin de l'épave en flamme. Hinata activa son Byakugan et repéra des trace de nano partant du vaisseau jusqu'au complexe ainsi que d'autre trace ressemblant presque aux nano en plus agressif composé de matière organique. L'escouade posa pied à terre, pendant ce temps Hinata continué différentes série de scan pour s'assurer que la planète ne comportait aucun risque bactériologique, chimique ainsi que si la planète avait assez d'air pour que l'escouade retire leurs casques. Tous les test étant bon, elle autorisa le retrait du casque et sortit de son appareil.

-Les occupants du vaisseau sont partis pour le complexe se trouvant plus au nord d'ici, la faune et la flore locale ne sont pas dangereuses nous ne devrions pas avoir de mal à retrouver les occupants de la navette. Une fois dans le complexe, nous nous séparerons en groupe de deux pour effectuer les recherches. Je resterai en arrière pour fouiller le bâtiment avec mon Byakugan et diriger l'escouade.

Hinata avait un visage résolue, cachant ses doutes et son manque de confiance en elle pour l'instant, sachant que cette mission est importante, surtout pour Naruto qui semblait connaitre la prêtresse personnellement. Elle ne devait surtout pas échouée, ainsi l'escouade et Hinata se mirent en route dans la jungle pour se rendre au complexe. La jungle sur le passage entraver leur progressions, avec la flore épaisse et une visibilité quasiment nul. Hinata n'avait pas de problème pour la vision, mais se sentait mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi. La jungle bien que immense, composé d'arbre tropicaux mesurant chacun dans les cent mètres, des fougères poussant de partout, une température élevé sur la planète, ainsi que les diverses plantes qui bouger quand on les approcher, certaines les fixant et les suivants tandis qu'ils passaient. Hinata ne les voyait pas avec son Byakugan, elle ne voyait que la surface noirâtre des plantes. Cela la tracassait légèrement, mais sans plus, donc elle continua de suivre l'escouade qui avançait rapidement sans même remarquer les plantes qui les observaient de loin. Quand ils aperçurent enfin le complexe après la marche forcé dans la jungle, les quatre membre d'élite de la station n'attendirent pas leur chef d'escouade et entrèrent dans le complexe.

Le complexe était un bâtiment solide, mais complètement recouvert plante grimpante et d'autre plante qui s'emparer des murs, du plafond et du sol. Cependant Hinata voyait grâce au Byakugan que les murs était encore intact, à peine user par le temps, mettant mal à l'aise la jeune femme avec ce complexe. Elle capta quatre signe de vie tout au fond du complexe dans les étages inférieur, ce qui allait obliger l'escouade à descendre dans le complexe pour retrouver les personnages important qu'ils devaient ramener à la station de Konoha. Hinata chercha une activité électrique, mais les plante semblaient absorber toute l'électricité des câbles sans les endommager.

-Faite attention aux…

-Tu peu la fermer s'il te plait, nous avons trouvé le signal des bracelets de la prêtresse et de la princesse.

Hinata se bloqua devant le ton agressif du membre de l'escouade d'élite. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais n'avait jamais vu son visage. Les briefings c'étant fait dans des pièces différentes pour l'escouade et pour elle, elle n'avait entendu la voix d'aucun des membres. Cette voix appartenait au fils d'un des membres du conseil, un prétendant légitime au siège de chef de clan en cas d'accidents de l'héritière actuelle. Cela gênera surement Naruto, ainsi que son père qui semblait comme…changer depuis que Naruto était devenu son fiancé. Elle devrait lui parler à son retour et avoir une discussion franche avec lui…sinon Naruto risquait de la prendre de vitesse et de se montrait beaucoup plus violent qu'elle selon les réponses de son père ce qui lui attirerait des ennuis.

Hinata sortit de ces pensées pour regarder le grand ascenseur devant elle. Il descendait jusqu'à l'avant dernier niveau, ou il serait alors possible de rejoindre un escalier blindée fermé par une porte antiatomique. Ils se laissèrent descendre le long des câbles d'ascenseur rapidement pour atteindre une zone d'habitation normal, avec des chambres, des couloirs larges pour permettre aux gens de passé en nombre ainsi que des traces de sang fraiche. Les groupes devint légèrement tendu et les quatre soldats entourèrent Hinata fusil sortit et visant la tête de cette dernière.

-Accomplissons notre mission avant d'aller plus loin, sinon ça sera beaucoup plus compliquer ensuite.

-Tu à raison, cet endroit me donne la chair de poules. Finissons-en rapidement.

Hinata déglutit et tenta de comprendre la situation et les vit presser la gâchette de leur armes. Elle plongea en effectuant une roulade dans la pièce la plus proche en recevant une balle dans le bras qui devint complètement moue et n'arrivant plus à le bouger. Elle couvrit son corps de nano se rendant indétectable à la vue d'un Byakugan, prenant son arme dans sa main valide et observant ces agresseurs. Un Hyûga parmi eux, si les informations qu'elle avait eues étaient justes le second était un cousin éloigné d'Ino, ayant les pouvoir du clan principal, mais n'ayant pas le titre qui suivait ses talents. Les deux autres étaient des membres de la racine servant sous les ordres de Danzo. Elle capta un mouvement et observa le chemin vers la sortit. Si elle courait et réussissait à atteindre l'escalier, elle pourrait surement remonter rapidement avec les nano pour accrocher sa plante de pied au mur. De la quelle que tir de barrage en arrière tout en courant devrait suffire pour lui permettre de remonter.

Hinata souffla un coup et sortit quand ses adversaires se tournaient pour discuter. Elle courut de toutes ses forces en tenant son bras blesser elle reçut une balle dans la cuisse et s'affala sur le sol de tout son poids en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Ils avaient fait semblant de baisser leur garde pour la faire sortir plutôt que de risquer d'entrer dans une pièce sans aucune visibilité. La jeune femme sentit les larmes monté dans ces yeux. Elle allait donc mourir ici alors qu'elle était enfin auprès de Naruto. Décidément elle n'avait pas de chance dans la vie entre sa famille et son amour. Elle se tourna pour regarder son tueur dans les yeux. Elle ne mourait pas abattu dans le dos, elle serait au moins abattu en regardant son tueur droit dans les yeux, ainsi elle ne ferait pas honte à Naruto dans ces derniers moments. Elle aurait juste aimait le voir une dernière fois avant de…

_**BAM**_

Les pensées d'Hinata furent interrompues par le bruit venant de l'ascenseur d'un objet lourd s'écrasant ainsi que de la fumé qui sortait delà porte ouverte de ce dernier. Les quatre soldats visèrent la cage d'ascenseur et tirèrent sur ce qui venait de tomber de l'ascenseur. Des étincelles et des yeux rouge sang apparurent à la lumières des balles déviées par les lames de deux sabres. Les yeux rouges avancèrent et surplombèrent Hinata en se posant sur elle avec froideur. Hinata fixa les yeux et sentit la peur s'emparer de son cœur. Ce regard était empli d'une haine profonde et d'une colère sans fin. Ils se posèrent sur les blessures au bras et à la cuisse de la jeune femme, avant de se poser sur les armes des quatre soldats. Le parent éloigné d'Ino lança sa technique de contrôle du corps pour bloquer l'ennemi qui fixa le soldat de son regard rouge et reptilien. Il trancha net la gorge du soldat faisant rouler sa tête dans les airs et poussant un cri suraigu et inhumain. L'un des soldats de la racine envoya une onde de nano sur le monstre qui la reçu de plein fouet sans broncher et tourna son regard sur celui responsable de cette pitoyable tentative. Trois impacts se firent entendre, suivie de quatre autres et des formes noires aux yeux rouge armée de sabre et d'arme à feu attaquèrent le soldat pour le déchiquetait et le dévorait devant les survivant restant et Hinata dégouté. Ces créatures n'était pas la quand ils sont entrés, ni quand il était en orbite, son Byakugan ne les avaient pas vu. Elle regarda la créature proche d'elle à cette pensé et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Elle les avait vus, depuis le début et son bourreau aussi. Cette masse noir ressemblant à des nano. C'était cette saleté de plante quelle voyait partout, sauf au dernier niveau ou elle n'arrivait pas à s'infiltrer.

Un autre bruit vint de la cage d'ascenseur et elle se tourna pour voir un autre monstre arriver, mais tomba sur une chevelure blonde et des yeux rouge sang de renard. Deux sabres dans les mains et posé sur chaque épaules. Il posa sont regard emplie de colère sur Hinata. Elle déglutit se sentant honteuse de sa position avant de remarquer qu'il ne la voyait pas...il semblait focaliser sur les blessures de son bras et sa jambe. Il serra les dents et elle vit trois monstre lui tombé dessus et disparaitre dans une pluie de sang, recouvrant le blond et ces cheveux se teintant de rouge. Il avait maintenant les cheveux aussi rouges que sa mère dans le temps.

-Qui…à…fait…ça…HINA !

Il prononcer chaque mot en contenant sa colère et en regardant les blessures de la jeune femme. Chaque mots était suivie d'une arrivait de créature qui se faisait déchiqueter rapidement par le blond teinté de sang. Hinata lança un regard sur le Hyûga avant de revenir sur son fiancé avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait suivi son regard et fixait maintenant l'homme.

-Lui ?

Le Hyûga aperçu Naruto et sembla heureux de le voir.

-Des renforts ? Sa tombe bien, ces monstres nous…

-Ferme-la.

-…attaque alors que nous avions presque rempli notre mission, le conseil à…

-FERME-LA !

Le Hyûga se tut sous la violence du ton du blond et même les créatures se turent pour fixer l'origine de ce bruit plus violent que le leur.

-Tu à attaquer ma femme ?

Plus malin qu'il ne le laissait paraitre il reconnut le blond malgré tout le sang qui le recouvrait. Il tenta rapidement de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Non ce n'est pas moi, elle a prix des balles perdues pendant que mes deux compagnons se faisaient tuer. Elle tentait de fuir lâchement le combat. Elle est la honte de mon clan en…

-Hina dit-il la vérité ?

Hinata regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, tandis que les créatures recommencé à s'agiter légèrement arrivant de plus en plus nombreuse par l'ascenseur, mais n'osant pas s'approcher, analysant le blond. Elle était plus intelligente qu'il le semblait remarqua la brune tout en voyant le regard froid et menaçant de son bourreau. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais un éclair rouge passa au-dessus d'elle et trancha les deux jambes du Hyûga.

-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui touche ma femme !

Naruto jeta vers la cage d'ascenseur le Hyûga hurlant et sanguinolent, le laissant ainsi à la merci des créatures de la cage d'ascenseur. Il regarda le dernier membre, celui qui était restait en retrait tout du long. Il était aussi le seul à ne pas avoir tiré sur la jeune femme.

-Sai ?

-Oui.

-Tu es responsable de ces blessures ?

-Non, mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher non plus, pour moi cette femme ne représente rien.

Naruto lança un regard à son ami et soupira. Se son agis comme déclencheur et les monstres sautèrent de partout pour attaquer le blond qu'ils semblèrent jugeait comme le plus dangereux, mais il avait disparu et se trouvait maintenant avec une Hinata blessée dans les bras devant un immense porte blindée à l'autre bout du couloir. Les créatures atterrir à l'endroit où se trouver le blond et regardèrent au bout du couloir pour voir le blond sanglant. Ils reculèrent, puis s'enfuir rapidement jugeant cette adversaire trop fort pour eux pour l'instant, ils n'oublièrent pas d'emporter le Hyûga hurlant et suppliant qu'on le sauve. Les derniers jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le brun qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers Naruto en marchant et jugèrent trop dangereux de le suivre. Ils partirent pour laisser le calme s'installer. Une porte s'ouvrit dans grand bruit de cliquetis et laissèrent voir une jeune femme blonde du même âge que Naruto et Hinata. Elle sourit avec calme devant le blond qui laissa apparaitre un visage neutre et impénétrable qu'Hinata n'arrivait jamais à percé, mais sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre elle et son fiancé. Son intuition lui disait que la jeune femme était une rivale. Derrière de nouvelle créature arrivèrent, plus grosse et plus forte semblerait-il. Naruto déposa Hinata derrière la porte blindé et poussa Sai avant de fermer de force la porte au nez de tout le monde pour rester seul face au monstre arrivant. Il soudan la porte avec ces nano la rendant impossible à ouvrir à moins qu'il ne l'ouvre ou ne meurt. Naruto soupira et éclata de rire devant les monstres qui était presque sur lui.

-Je suis vraiment nul, mais au moins vous allez me permettre de m'épuiser assez pour rester calme.

Le combat commença alors laissant Naruto seul contre une horde d'ennemis indéfini et dont il ignore les limites en nombre et force.


	12. Passé, Présent et Futur

_**Space Démon **_

_**Chapitre 11 : Passé, Présent et Futur**_

Hinata se releva aussi bien que sa blessure à la cuisse le lui permettait et qui la faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement. La femme en face d'elle se baissa rapidement pour l'aider et observa ses blessures.

-Ne bougez pas mademoiselle, vous être blessée nous allons vous aider et…

-Ne la touchez pas.

Une lame se glissa sur l'épaule de la blonde, le tranchant dirigé vers la gorge de cette dernière. Deux autres lames se pointèrent sur la nuque et le cœur de Sai. Deux hommes en combinaison furtive apparurent. Hinata fixa Sai sans comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais Naruto a préféré rester de l'autre côté de cette porte plutôt que de vous voir, donc je ne pense pas que vous laissez toucher sa femme soit une bonne idée.

Le regard de la jeune femme se teinta de tristesse en se posant sur Hinata, la détaillant et se retenant pour ne pas pleurer.

-Sa femme ?...Il…enfin…Naruto…il s'est marié ?

-Ou…

-Non ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés juste fiancés par mon père qui a un peu forcé Naruto, mais il fait cela juste pour se venger de mon…

Hinata avait du mal à ne pas pleurer, sentant son cœur se serrer devant cette vérité qu'elle tentait de retenir, essayant de croire aux paroles de Naruto, mais ne réussissant jamais. Elle ne put finir sa phrase, un grand bruit de l'autre côté de la porte blindé suivi du cri effrayé de créatures avec plusieurs explosion se faisant entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto en colère. Toutes les salles avaient été rasées et des trous remplaçaient les murs ainsi que des cadavres carbonisés de créatures. Naruto referma la porte et fixa son regard dans celui d'Hinata.

-Tu pense donc que je mens quand je t'ais dis que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…je…

-Shion, va chercher ta fille et Taruho laisse mon ami tranquille. Toi je te connais pas.

-Kiryu, je suis l'un des gardes du corps de Shion-sama.

-Ok, je vous charge de sa protection avec Sai, moi je me charge d'Hinata.

Il posa son regard toujours empli de colère sur elle et la saisie sans prêter attention à ses blessures pour la prendre dans ces bras. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas attention à la prendre de manière à ne pas lui faire mal et elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Shion regarda le blond sans comprendre.

-Nous partons, cette planète m'énerve ainsi que certaines personnes. Va chercher ta fille, nous partons tout de suite après.

-Je refuse !

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre, avant que Sai ne fasse un de ses sourire si énervant pour le blond.

-Naruto tu n'as pas de chance avec les femmes…tu penses que la taille de ton petit engin à un rapport ?

-Je ne…hein ?

Hinata et Shion rougirent de concert, tandis que Kiryu et Taruho se retinrent de ne pas rire. Sai fit son plus beau sourire et fixa Hinata dans ses bras avant de grincer des dents.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir Shion ?

Shion tenta de se reprendre, même si elle garda ses rougeurs mais arriva à regarder le blond dans les yeux pour lui dire :

-Avec ses monstres si nous sortons nous…

-Va chercher ta fille ou je vais moi-même la chercher.

-Fais-toi donc plaisir.

-Je…puis merde !

Naruto créa un clone de nano et donna Hinata à ce dernier en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour descendre sous le regard de l'assemblé, prête à le suivre, mais le clone s'interposa.

-Tu as voulu que j'aille la chercher, donc restez ici, je vais revenir rapidement avec la morveuse.

Naruto entra dans une salle éclairée par des tubes fluo. Il vit une fillette blonde au centre et s'avança pour esquiver une bassine, puis une série de peluche et fixa la fillette armé d'un ours en peluche, hésitant à le lancer.

-Tu ne devrais pas lancer tes jouets sur les gens comme ça.

-Vous…vous allez me tuer…je…

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, ta mère m'envoie te chercher. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, pilote de Konoha.

-Na…Naruto ?

-Ouep, lui-même, ta mère t'a parlé de moi ?

-Oui, mais…elle…mais…

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre avant de se rendre compte de tout le sang qui le recouvrait et tapa son poing dans la paume de sa main en comprenant. Il activa les nano de Kyubi et le sang disparu avant de laisser le blond tout propre. La jeune fille n'en cru pas ces yeux.

-Comment…

-J'ai un ami très très vorace. Et maintenant tu veux bien venir me voir ? Nous devons partir d'ici.

-Pour…pour aller où ?

-Chez moi, à Konoha.

-Chez…chez toi ? Je vais pouvoir voir papa ?

-Oui…euh…je pense, qui est ton père ? Il vient de Konoha ?

-Oui, mon papa il est grand, beau comme un dieu, super fort, il a plein d'amis et c'est le plus grand pervers que maman ai jamais connu !

La fillette avait dit tout cela à une vitesse impressionnante, des étoiles dans les yeux et ses petits points serrés devant elle. Naruto pensa que la description correspondait à Jiraya, sauf pour la beauté, mais bon les gouts sont dans la nature après tout.

-Je pense que tu le verras en venant à Konoha.

La fillette se releva et couru vers le blond à une vitesse surprenante pour une fillette de son âge. Elle tomba en arrivant vers le blond qui l'attrapa au vol et la porta en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Fais attention en courant, faudrait pas que tu te blesses en tombant.

La fillette rougit et serra la combinaison du blond dans ses petites mains. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers Sai avait son sabre sorti et regardait vers la cage d'ascenseur.

-Alors, il se passe quoi ?

-Ils sont revenus ! On va devoir…

-Ouais je sais, Shion prends ta fille je vais m'occuper des gêneurs en essayant de pas trop me salir cette fois.

-Je m'appelle Natsu !

-Oui pardon, donc Natsu va voir ta mère que je m'occupe des méchants s'il te plait.

-Mais…les monstres sont forts et toi tu as l'air faible Onii-chan.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du blond et tout le monde pouffa de rire, même Hinata qui rougit de honte quand le regard de Naruto se posa sur elle.

-Je suis faible…je suis faible…je suis faible…je suis faible…

-Tu as un petit engin.

-J'ai un petit…Sai !

-Oups, dommage.

Naruto sera le poing et disparu pour réapparaitre devant la cage d'ascenseur et derrière tous les monstres. Il avait un sabre plein de sang dans la main et il l'essuya avant de le rengainer. Quand la garde entra en contact avec le fourreau dans un petit bruit, tous les monstres tombèrent en morceaux, découpés à coup de sabre.

-On avance, ils viennent de devant, Je passe en premier, les autres vous me suivez, Sai je te laisse couvrir l'arrière.

Naruto créa deux clones de nano et commença à monter sur le mur en marchant dessus. Ils tuèrent méthodiquement chaque monstre et bloquèrent chaque étage en remontant. Kiryu porta Natsu dans ces bras, cette dernière regardait Naruto se battre avec des étoiles dans les yeux en donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de têtes au malheureux garde. Shion, dans les bras de Taruho observait aussi le blond avec nostalgie.

-Il se bat encore mieux qu'avant. Il n'a donc aucune limite ?

Shion sourit aux paroles de Taruho, elle pensa que le blond n'avait certainement pas connaissance de ce que voulait dire le mot « limite », lui riant au nez et les dépassants toujours sans jamais abandonner. Hinata, quant à elle, regarda le blond se battre et se sentit mal. Elle se faisait porter au lieu d'aider, n'avait-elle donc aucune utilité ? Elle commença à se soigner avec ses nano sous le regard du clone de Naruto qui ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour la stopper. Il la regardait de manière neutre et continuait simplement d'avancer. Hinata détestait quand il agissait ainsi, se refermant de tous. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et une armée de monstre se trouvait ici à les attendre dans une masse noir grouillante. Hinata repoussa le clone de Naruto et se posa au sol, sa cuisse et son bras lui faisant encore mal, mais elle pouvait se battre au moins.

-Tu es blessée Hina, reste en retrait.

-Je…je…je ne…

Elle inspira, n'arrivant pas à parler et saisi son courage à deux mains pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du blond sans reculer.

-Je ne suis pas ton fardeau, je ne te freinerai pas et je vais me battre ! Sinon quel genre d'outils ferais-je ?

Naruto se crispa et serra les poings tandis qu'un rire se fit entendre à l'extérieur du complexe.

-_**AHAHAHAH Naruto, si cette femme n'est pas parfaite pour toi ! Elle comprend d'elle-même que sa seule utilité est d'être un bon outil AHAHAHAH**_

Des explosions se firent entendre et Naruto dégaina rapidement un sabre pour créer un Rasengan dans l'autre main et tua les monstre qui chargeaient sur lui à coups de sabres et détruisit les débris du complexe qui leur tombaient dessus avec le Rasengan que lui et ses clones créèrent. Le carnage ne dura pas longtemps et laissa ensuite voir un robot muni de neuf queues surplomber les ruines avec d'autres chasseurs à côté de lui et une nacelle de sauvetage. Le groupe était au centre des ruines et des gravats éparpillés autour d'eux, mais laissant la zone où ils se trouvaient intact.

-Comment tu peux le piloter à distance ?

-Trop compliqué à expliquer, montez vite dans vos vaisseaux avant que d'autres n'arrivent, le groupe de Shion allait dans la nacelle rapidement.

« _-Kyubi, tu peux transporter une charge de plus ?_ »

« -_**Ça dépend de ce que j'y gagne gamin.**_ »

« -_Une semaine libre._ »

« _-__**Tu as gagné gamin, je transporterai ce que tu voudras ahahahahah.**_ »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers son vaisseau et grimpa dedans. Naruto intercepta Hinata et la porta sur son épaule.

-Toi tu es blessée, tu viens avec moi. La nacelle de sauvetage n'a que quatre places donc tu montes dans mon chasseur, toute les plaintes son refusées.

Shion s'avança vers eux en prenant la parole.

-Elle peu monter à ma place, ça ne me dérange pas de…

-Toi ferme-la et vas dans cette foutue navette, je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça.

-Je…

Les clones de Naruto attrapèrent Shion et la lancèrent dans la nacelle sur les gardes déjà présents avant de fermer la porte de force sous les cris multiples des gardes et d'une fillette furieuse. Les clones disparurent et Sai était déjà dans son appareil qui avait pris la forme d'un robot. Naruto avança vers le sien dont le Sas s'ouvrit et Hinata tenta de se débattre sous le regard amusé du blond.

-Tu pense pouvoir m'échapper même après ce que tu as vu ici ?

-Il faut…il faut essayer pour savoir !

-Bonne réponse.

Il jeta sans ménagement Hinata dans la cabine de pilotage qui se referma derrière lui. L'espace était juste pour deux personnes et, contrairement aux autres chasseurs sous forme humanoïde, un siège restait au centre sans aucune commande.

-Pourquoi…

-Pas besoin de commande, je laisse mon partenaire se charger du pilotage, même si j'avoue ne pas lui faire entièrement confiance.

-Je…

-Avant de t'écouter, je vais mettre les choses au claire avec toi une fois pour toute. J'ai t'ai dit que je t'aimais et voulais que tu portes mes enfants. Tu semblais heureuse donc je pensais que tu me croyais, mais il semblerait que non, je n'ai pas envie de rester dans une situation intermédiaire, donc je vais aller droit au but, es-tu sincère quand tu dis être amoureuse de moi ? Où as-tu seulement peur de ma réaction ?

-Je…non…je suis…sincères…mais…

Naruto la dévisagea tandis que les chasseurs se mettaient en route. Il ne vit pas de mensonge dans ses yeux.

-Je suis capable de voir la vérité dans ce que me disent les gens Hina, mais je suis un imbécile fini quand on en vient aux sentiments, je ne me rends compte de rien tant qu'on ne m'en parle pas. Je vais donc aller droit au but Hinata, que veux-tu de moi ? Sois précise et ne me cache rien, dit juste ce que tu penses.

Hinata regarda le blond dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Devait-elle dire la vérité ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de gêner le blond ? Oui, elle ferait mieux de ne pas lui dire la vérité pour ne pas le gêner.

Elle déglutit en voyant le regard du blond se durcir, il semblait avoir vu à l'avance ce qu'elle se préparait à faire. Elle détourna le regard et s'arma de tout son courage. Elle dirait la vérité en une seule fois après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait et il semblait qu'il ne la laisserait pas lui mentir ou dire des demi-vérités. Elle ne connaissait pas plus têtu que lui et aimait ce coté, même si elle s'en serait bien passé cette fois ci.

-Je…Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. Je veux te voir sourire et être à tes cotés. Je ne veux pas que tu sois toujours là pour me protéger, mais…mais te protéger…je suis faible et je sais que cela sera surement impossible, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années et le serait surement toute ma vie, mais je ne te demanderai pas de partager mes sentiments, si ton bonheur est avec une autre, je l'accepterai et me contenterai de devenir plus forte pour pouvoir rester à tes cotés et te servir, te protéger. Je suis consciente de ne pas être une femme intéressante, donc…

-Tu te contenterais vraiment de voir les choses de loin ?

-Non je…bien sûr que je voudrais plus mais…

-Parle…je ne vais pas te mordre, je ne vais pas te frapper, ni m'éloigner de toi parce que tu as été franche, par contre si tu me mens, et me caches des choses je m'éloignerais de toi, car je suis un imbécile, je ne comprendrais pas, ou alors trop tard, comme cette nuit-là à l'hôtel.

-Je…je ne pense pas que cette nuit soit une erreur…je…

-C'était une erreur, car cette nuit-là tu étais la seule qui ait été franche. Moi je n'ai fait que te blesser, et inutile de mentir. Cependant ce n'est pas le passé qui m'intéresse, mais le présent et le futur. Mon passé est avec Shion et Sakura, mon présent est avec toi et je voudrais savoir quel sera mon futur, donc répond à ma question s'il te plait Hina.

Hinata déglutit devant le regard suppliant du blond. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela avant. Elle regarda ses doigts qui s'affrontaient à grands coups, se tapant l'un sur l'autre, et ses joues devinrent rouges.

-Si…enfin…dans mes rêves les plus fous…je…je voudrais que…je voudrais être avec toi…avoir des enfants…une famille sans complot et sans assassinat dès que tu baisses ta garde…des enfants qui puissent grandir ensemble…que mon cousin sois enfin libre, avoir une carrière réussie tout en réussissant à me tenir au côté de l'homme que j'aime sans être un fardeau pour lui.

-Tu vas avoir encore beaucoup de travail pour te tenir à mes cotés au combat.

-Je…je sais mais…

-Je ne suis pas pressé de toute façon. Cependant pourrais-tu répondre à une dernière question ?

-Ou…oui…

-Si je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi, penses-tu que je mente, ou arrive tu as croire mes paroles ?

Hinata releva la tête pour regarder le blond droit dans les yeux et sentit des rougeurs s'emparer du reste de son visage. Pouvait elle croire en ce rêve ?

-Je…mais…je suis faible et…

-Tu es plus faible que moi oui…mais je ne te considère pas comme faible pour autant.

-Je…Je suis banale.

-Banale…cela dépend, de mon point de vue tu es belle, mais cela reste mes pensées c'est vrai. Je me moque de ce que pense les autres de toi, je suis assez égoïste, tu le sais.

-Je…ma famille est…

-Ta famille n'est pas un problème et je ne me déclare pas aux Hyûga, mais à toi Hina.

-Je…enfin…je suis une peureuse et…je n'ai aucune confiance en moi…je…

-Ç a je l'avais remarqué, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je…mais…

-Peut importe tes défauts, je les accepte autant que tes qualités, ce que je te demande, c'est : me feras-tu confiance et me confieras-tu ta vie, comme moi je suis prêt à le faire avec toi ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, le reste n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Ce sera dur ? Compliqué ? Je souffrirai ? Je serais ralentit ? Et alors ? Je serais heureux et si je dois avoir quelque blessure et affronter le monde entier pour cela, alors ce sera avec plaisir. Si on me tranche les jambes, je ramperai ! Si on me tranche les bras, j'avancerai en ondulant ! Si on me tranche la tête, je roulerai ! Peut importe le moyen je continuerai d'avancer, la question est : me suivras-tu et me soutiendras-tu ?

-Je…je…enfin…

Hinata se mis à fondre en larme et Naruto ne sut pas quoi faire. Il avait peur de la toucher et de la faire pleurer encore plus. Elle le regarda en larme pour lui répondre de manière saccadée :

-Je…je ne…snif…demande pas mieux…snif…snif…je veux être assez forte pour…snif…pour être cette femme…snif…snif…snif…mais…mais je suis faible…snif…je ne peux pas…

-Dans ce cas entraines-toi avec moi, observes-moi en restant à mes côtés, si tu veux devenir plus forte, rattrapes-moi et devenons le, mais ensemble. Si cela doit prendre dix ans alors qu'il en soit ainsi, vingt ans ? Je m'en fiche, sauf si tu comptes abandonner en cours de route.

-Jamais ! Je…je n'abandonnerai pas, mais tu…

-Tu pense que je connais l'abandon ? Je ne lâche jamais prise, je ne recule jamais, je ne cède jamais. Je suis une personne très têtue et j'ai toujours ce que je veux, peu importe le temps.

-Alors…je….snif…pourrais-je être celle qui…enfin…je…

Hinata regarda Naruto qui se contentait d'écouter. Elle inspira et expira en séchant ses larmes et rassembla autant de courage qu'elle le pouvait pour faire la demande la plus effronté de sa vie.

-Je…Je ne lâcherai jamais, je continuerai d'avancer, alors…pourrais-tu m'attendre et me laisser marcher à tes cotés et être celle qui sera tout pour toi, comme tu l'es déjà pour moi ?

Naruto lui fit son sourire le plus rayonnant et le plus chaud qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle sentit la chaleur de ce sourire se propager en elle la faisant sourire à son tour avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

-Non je n'en ai pas envie !

Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer ainsi que sa gorge.

-Je ne t'attendrais pas, je continuerai d'avancer aussi vite que maintenant, donc tu devras me rattraper de toi-même, pour moi tu es mon futur et représente tout ce que j'ai. Mais c'est à toi de franchir l'écart entre nous, tu peux déjà être à mes cotés, peu importe l'endroit, mais si tu veux me suivre aussi sur les champs de bataille, tu dois avancer de toi-même car je n'avancerai pas pour toi, ni ne reculerai pour toi. En sachant cela, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je…je te rattraperais de mes propres moyens…et je n'abandonnerai pas. Ne me regarde pas, ne te retourne pas…mais un jour tu…tu…TU NE VERAS PLUS QUE MOI !

Elle avait crié la fin de sa phrase et fit éclater de rire le blond. Il s'appuya sur le siège et approcha son visage souriant de la brune.

-Voilà quelque chose que j'aime entendre, travaille dur pour ton objectif et je travaillerai dur pour le miens.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et le saisi par le col de sa combinaison pour lui voler un baiser, qu'il approfondit rapidement en la soulevant pour s'assoir en la plaçant sur lui. Hinata ne se laissa pas faire et chevaucha le blond sur le siège et se pressa contre lui faisant tout pour ne pas rompre leur baiser. Elle vit le regard amusé du blond et commença à faire courir ses mains pour lui caresser le torse. L'amusement du blond redoubla et elle descendit une main plus bas sur le ventre du jeune homme. Il souleva un sourcil, l'amusement commençant à laisser la place à la curiosité. Il l'avait poussé à bout et il ne serait pas le seul vainqueur de cette journée. Elle plaça sa main sur l'entre jambe du blond qui réagit rapidement pour écarter Hinata de lui.

-Stop si tu…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et s'empara de nouveau des lèvres du blond en le caressant en bas. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit la flamme qui animait les yeux de Hinata. L'amusement revint et elle retira le haut de sa combinaison pour rester ainsi à moitié nue devant lui, tout en luttant contre son envie de se cacher. Cette fois, il ne s'amusait plus du tout, mais la regardait droit dans les yeux avec quelque chose de plus bestial dans le regard.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Je ne…

-Si tu as peur tu peux toujours fuir Naru…Naruto…je…

-Tu le prends comme ça?

Hinata lui sourit en rougissant de gêne et le blond s'empara des seins de la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle gémit et le blond sourit. Il avait eu du mal à se retenir durant toute ces semaine depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, ne voulant pas faire la même erreur que pour leur première fois ensemble. Mais là, rien ne le stopperait, rien du tout ! Un certain démon renard entendit tout et ouvrit le sas laissant une foule de personne dans un hangar regarder dans le cockpit pour voir une femme à moitié nue sur un blond qui s'amusait avec sa poitrine en lui laissant des marques sur le cou. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant les gens dont le regard se dirigeait tous au même endroit. Il invoqua deux clone devant lui et serra Hinata contre lui en se tournant pour la cacher de la vue des autres.

-Hina habille toi vite on nous…

-Tu as si…si peur que…

-On nous regarde, sans ça je prendrais ici et maintenant sans rien te demander juste à la simple vu de toi et de ta poitrine nue. Alors pitié remet ta combinaison avant que les autres ne te vois.

Elle regarda derrière le blond sans comprendre et remarqua les personne derrière les clone et rougit de honte en s'habillant rapidement. Tandis que Naruto la regardait en souriant. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de la jeune femme la faisant relever la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir en se transformant. Il prenait l'apparence d'une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux et aux formes avantageuses.

-Bonjour à tous, mission accomplie et heureux de vous revoir !

-Tu es qui toi ?

-Je suis la femme de tes rêves imbécile !

Il ouvrit sa combinaison d'un coup pour laisser voir le corps nue de cette plantureuse jeune femme et tous les hommes tombèrent au paradis, frôlant de peu la mort par hémorragie nasal, comme l'apprendra plus tard Naruto par l'intermédiaire du poing de Sakura. Les femmes crièrent leurs objections et leurs plaintes pour atteinte à la pudeur, mais c'était sans compter les talents de persuasion du blond préféré de la station.

-Je vais vous raconter une histoire mesdames, hier j'ai pris une douche et je me rappelle que Sasuke était avec moi car nous devions partir en mission. Je me souviens si bien des formes de Sasuke-chan, je pourrais presque par erreurs les prendre si il y avait d'un coup le silence et plus aucune plainte. Un **oubli **et si vite arriver avec ces technique de transformation si **compliqués**.

Le silence tomba d'un coup et un poste radio au loin fini explosé par une chaussure à talon…paix à son âme. Naruto sourit tout en utilisant son bras comme rideaux en partant au-dessus de sa tête. Il descendit jusqu'à son cou et prit l'apparence du visage de Sasuke avec le corps de la femme brune. Il continua de descendre lentement, très lentement avant d'entendre des personnes déglutir. Il se stoppa et remonta reprenant l'apparence d'une femme et toute les femmes devant lui se plaquèrent une main devant la bouche en ouvrant grand les yeux pour laisser le silence retomber avec le bras de Naruto. Il arriva au nombril et des personnes commencer déjà à tomber dans les pommes avec leur nez les vidant de leur sang, les plus acharnées avaient les yeux rouges tantt elles étaient concentrées pour tenir jusqu'à la fin. Il arriva au bassin et une nouvelle vague d'évanouissement et d'explosion sanguine nasal arriva. Quand il arriva à l'entre jambe, il passa d'un coup et tous virent un Sasuke la combinaison grande ouverte. Les dernières résistante tombèrent dans les pommes. Naruto observa en riant le spectacle macabre et ridicule devant lui en éclatant de rire.

-Je…euh...hum…je devrais peut-être sortir avec Sasuke vu que…

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du blond qui tourna la tête vers Hinata et afficha un sourire sadique.

-Hina, tu me blesses là, donc si je fais cela, **ça** ne te fera rien non ?

Il se retourna en prenant d'un coup son apparence normale et Hinata rougit en saignant du nez et tomba dans les pommes provoquant deux bruits sourds d'une personne qui chut. Naruto réfléchit un instant et regarda autour de lui. Deux bruits ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il aperçut Shion en bas, rouge, dans les pommes et une main sur le nez qui saignait avec abondance. Naruto soupira et referma sa combinaison rapidement en voyant Natsu qui sortait. Il n'allait pas corrompre une enfant si jeune avec ses blagues tout de même.

-Naruto qui c'est qui a attaqué maman et tout le monde ? Ils sont morts ? Ils…

-Ils font tous un gros dodo ahahahah ils n'ont pas été attaqués, regardent ils ont tous le sourire aux lèvres non ?

Natsu regarda le visage de sa mère et des autres et vit qu'il avait tous des visages ébahi et que du sang leur sortait des narines.

-Maman saigne du nez quand elle regarde aussi la photo que tonton Taruho lui à donner, pourquoi Naruto ?

Naruto sauta à côté de la petite fille et la regarda. Elle avait de grand yeux bleu océan et des cheveux blond paille comme ceux de sa mère ainsi que des moustaches sur les joues. Trois petits traient sur chaque joue. Naruto déglutit en se dépêchant de fouillait dans les poches de Shion à la recherche de la photo du père de la petite. Il la trouva et la regarda rapidement avant que Natsu ne lui prennent des mains rapidement, ce qui surprit le blond presque autant que la personne sur la photo.

-C'est pas bien de voler les affaires des gens qui font dodo ! Naruto le voleur !

-Euh…non c'est pas ça…je…enfin j'étais juste curieux de voir à quoi ressemble ton père…tu pourrais me rendre la photo que je la remette dans la poche de ta mère.

Natsu regarda Naruto et lui tendit la photo avec un sourire, avant de la retiré et de la retourner pour la regarder sous le regard médusé de Naruto.

-Non je veux avant voir à quoi…euh…

Naruto profita de la surprise pour retirer la photo des mains de la jeune fille et la mettre dans les poches de Shion qui le regardait en rougissant.

-Ah…Naruto tu es si…

-Naruto tu…je…

Il se retourna pour voir Hinata en larme et regarda sa main dans la poche intérieure de Shion, en contact avec sa poitrine.

-Merde…

-Merde ?

-C'est quoi merde ?

-Tu…tu….

-Stop, alors je ne faisais que prendre la photo du père de Natsu, car j'avais un doute et je ne faisais rien d'autre !

-C'est vrai et même que le papa de Natsu il est tout nue et ressemble à Naruto !

-De quoi ?

-Euh…

-…

Shion était rouge comme une tomate, Hinata au bord de la crise de larmes et Naruto sorti la photo et la montra à Hinata. Elle rougit rapidement en ayant les larmes de nouveau aux yeux.

-Je…tu…

La photo représentait un homme blond avec de longs cheveux à la mode Jiraya, des yeux bleus océans et des moustaches sur les joues. Il était nu, les jambes écarté et les mains sur les hanches et éclatait de rire en bombant le torse. Il devait avoir dans les 16 ans quand on regardait de plus près…au bon endroit. Naruto se gratta derrière la tête en disant un peu penaud :

-Je…je crois bien que Natsu est ma fille…


	13. Père, Fille et Fiancé

_**Space Démon**_

_**Chapitre 12: Père, Fille et Fiancé**_

Naruto regardait le manoir des Hyûga plongé dans des réflexions qui allaient lui donner un mal de crâne pour plusieurs semaines. Il cherchait désespérément une solution pour Hinata qui broyait du noir depuis l'annonce du lien de parenté entre Naruto, Natsu et Shion. Ils rentrèrent et Hinata fit son rapport sur un ton détaché, la mine sombre, tandis que son père la dévisageait. Quand elle fini son rapport elle ajouta comme conclusion :

-Il semblerait que Naruto entretienne une relation avec la princesse.

-Une relation? Il est ami avec...

-Oui...ils ont même une fille adorable.

-Ils on une fille? C'est parfait comme ça il...HEIN?

Naruto observa Hinata dont le visage était fermé et sentit des envies de meurtre chez le chef de clan.

-Hina...tu...

-Dans votre chambre, nous aurons une discussion ensemble demain matin, je dois parler avec l'Hokage avant tout.

-Je...

-J'AI DIT DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE JEUNES GENS!

Naruto et Hinata sortirent en courant devant le ton agressif et l'aura meurtrière d'Hiashi. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et Hinata, sans un mot, se dirigea directement vers la douche en fermant bien la porte à clef derrière elle, voulant mettre de l'espace entre elle et le blond. Elle avait cru les mots de Naruto et, même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir, ça faisait mal. Il jouait avec elle depuis le début, ne voulait pas d'elle, l'utilisait juste pour sa vengeance. C'était dans se but qu'il était ensemble après tout, mais ça lui faisait mal. Hinata avait l'impression que son cœur se faisait déchirer et écraser dans sa poitrine. Elle prit une douche froide pour se calmer les idées.

Naruto, lui, faisait le tour de la pièce en cherchant une solution. Natsu était sa fille, d'accord, mais cela s'arrêtait là, non ? Il n'avait aucune obligation envers Shion qui l'avait chassé il y a plusieurs années. Cependant, Hinata ne semblait plus croire en lui. Il l'avait enfin convaincue et voilà que cette confiance n'avait pas le temps de s'installer qu'elle volait en éclat. Il devait chercher conseil, mais s'il en parlait à sa mère ou à Sakura, elles allaient le tuer, non sans raison. Hinata sortit de la douche simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, mais se calma en voyant le regard triste et mort de la jeune femme.

-Je...je ne peux rien te donner de plus que cela...même si c'est un mensonge je...

Naruto se leva la faisant taire sur le coup et fermer les yeux. Elle préférait qu'il l'utilise plutôt que d'être séparée de lui.

-Que ressens-tu?

Hinata regarda le blond qui s'était approché, mais juste assez pour pouvoir la toucher an tendant son bras. Il la fixait de ces yeux bleus.

-Je...je vais...

-Rappelle-toi de ce que j'ai dit dans le chasseur.

Hinata déglutit, elle allait lui mentir et il l'avait sentit venir. Elle fixa le blond devant elle...toutes ses pensées commencèrent à s'embraser en elle et elle gifla le blond, se faisant mal à la main.

-Beaucoup plus sincère, tu es en colère?

Elle fixa le blond, il ne se défendait pas, il se contentait de l'observer avec une expression triste et une petite lueur dans le regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Je...ou...oui je suis en colère! Je...tu...

-Penses-tu que j'étais au courant d'avoir une fille? Dois-je te dire toute les relations que j'ai eues dans le passé? Dois-je te faire un compte rendu de ma vie? Si tu as des questions j'y répondrais sincèrement avec ce que je sais.

Hinata fixa le blond dans les yeux et se sentit rougir.

-Tu...tu as eu d'autre...enfin...euh...

-Non je n'ai connu que Sakura, puis Shion, maintenant c'est toi. J'étais sérieux, mais les deux m'on chassé, je pense que toi-même tu me chasseras, mais je garde espoir que le contraire se produira.

-Je...je ne te chasserai pas...tu ne compte pas retourner vers...vers ta famille?...Je...je ne suis...

-Ma famille c'est Ero-senin et Tsunade que je considère comme mes grands-parents, Sasuke qui est comme un frère pour moi et toi, qui est la femme que j'aime. J'ai une fille il semblerait, et je prendrais mes responsabilités envers elle. Si elle veut me parler ou me voir, je serais là pour elle, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mère qui fait partit du passé comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Qu'elle soit la mère de ma fille ne change pas cette réalité.

-Tu...tu dis ça mais tu as eu un enfant avec elle...alors que...que moi...tu...tu me touches à peine et...et...

-Tu pense que c'est facile de ne pas te toucher? Que je n'en ai pas envie?

Naruto vit la réponse sur le visage plein de doute de la jeune femme. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya sur le lit sans douceur avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle en ouvrant grand la serviette de bain.

-Nous avons mis les choses au clair dans le chasseur, mais tu ne me croiras pas tant que je ne t'aurais rien fait n'est-ce pas? Ne compte pas sur moi pour me retenir à partir de maintenant!

Il embrassa Hinata à pleine bouche tout en massant les seins de cette dernière. Elle rougit et observa le blond qui était si sauvage avec elle. Elle aurait dû détester ça mais, contrairement à la première fois, elle sentait de la chaleur dans ce que lui faisait le blond. Il n'était pas brute et froid, tout en calcul, mais chaud et sauvage, agissant à l'instinct, ainsi qu'à l'envie. Elle le sentait sur sa peau, les mains du blond ayant lâché ses seins pour parcourir son corps, enflammant la peau blanche de la jeune femme au passage. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hiashi rouge de colère. Hinata ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé, il allait tout interrompre et, au lieu de se sentir soulagée, elle était déçue.

-Naruto tu...

Naruto fixa un regard rouge sang aux pupilles de renards sur le chef de clan avant d'ordonner à ce dernier d'une voix froide où la colère y était palpable.

-JE N'AI PAS DE TEMPS POUR VOUS, SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!

Hiashi ne se fit pas prier et sortit de suite en fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait pas affronter le blond en face. Il sentait que s'il le gênait le blond le tuerait sans se soucier des conséquences. Il avait donné sa fille à un véritable démon et se trouvait impuissant devant cette situation. Il devrait prendre des dispositions à partir de demain.

Hinata fixait le blond dans les yeux en déglutissant. Il avait fait fuir son père d'un coup et maintenant la regardait comme un renard fixait sa proie.

-Na...Naruto mon...mon père va...

-Oublie ton père, ta famille et tout le reste! Actuellement tu es à moi et rien ne me stoppera, que tu sois prête ou non!

Elle voulu répondre, mais il l'embrassa de nouveau, reprenant ses caresses passionnés. Hinata gémie et repoussa le blond sur le coté en se relevant et en reculant, se retrouvant dos au mur.

-Naruto attend...je...nous...enfin...

Naruto l'enjamba et retira son haut pour se retrouver torse nue devant elle.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire? Je t'écoute va y parle...

-Je...

-...Enfin, si tu le peux !

Il l'embrassa, profitant du fait qu'elle parlait pour insérer sa langue dans sa bouche, donnant un baiser langoureux à la jeune femme. Elle gémit, se débâtit légèrement et finit par s'abandonner aux caresses du blond tout en répondant à son baiser et caressant son torse de ses mains, timides au début, puis plus entreprenantes. Naruto rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et la laisser respirer en souriant.

-Tu ne résistes plus? C'était...

Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser avec passion jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent de nouveau respirer.

-Pas mal, tu...

-Arrête de parler ! Tu me pousses à bout alors fais de moi ta femme!

-Oh? Désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour obéir, essaye donc de me faire perdre la tête pour voir !

Il la regardait de haut et Hinata se sentit rougir. Elle entendait pas mal d'histoire de Sakura et Ino et déglutit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Sont regard se perdit sur le torse nue du blond et elle déglutit, ravalant sa timidité. Elle le voulait et ferait tout pour cela. Hinata passa une main directement dans le pantalon du blond pour saisir son membre d'une main et retira les vêtement de l'autre.

-Tu...

-Naruto tu...tu es à moi!

Le blond eu l'air surpris pendant une fraction de seconde avant de disparaitre du champ de vision de la jeune femme qui se trouva au niveau de l'entre jambe du blond. Elle déglutit en voyant la chose du blond dressée devant elle. Elle commença par embrasser le bout, puis le prit en bouche en rougissant ne revenant pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut encouragée par le gémissement du blond qui était devenue rouge comme une tomate. Elle redoubla d'effort en effectuant une fellation à Naruto qui sentait qu'il allait perdre la raison, elle se sentit soulevée et se retrouva sur lui, sentant des mains et un souffle sur son intimité.

-Na...

-Tais-toi, je ne compte pas rester inactif pendant que tu me fais ça.

Il commença à lui rendre tout ce qu'elle faisait, la léchant en jouant avec ses extrémités durcies. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie de lui, mais son courage avait été consumé plus tôt dans sa tentative de rébellion presque réussie. Naruto la souleva de nouveau, la séparant encore une fois de lui et la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Elle observa le blond qui la maintenait en l'air les mains sur ses fesses, les jambes posées sur ses épaules.

-Tu...tu ne...

-La position ne te plait pas?

Elle déglutit et il sourit de manière douce en la déposant sur le lit avec délicatesse, malgré le désir et l'envie qui habitait ses yeux bleus virant au rouge. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis la marqua d'un suçon.

-J'arrive Hina...si tu ne veux pas...saches que je le ferai quand même...j'irais doucement donc ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en souriant, n'était-il pas sensé lui laisser une chance de tout arrêter ? Elle ne le savait pas si tyrannique, mais elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'arrête de toute manière. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se prépara à la pénétrer quand, une fois encore, une personne entra dans la chambre.

-Naruto ! Je veux...

-Mourir ?

-Euh...

-Dégage saloperie de Hyûga ! On peut pas être tranquille ou quoi ?

Neji ne demanda pas son reste et disparu derrière la porte. Naruto pénétra Hinata qui gémit assez fort malgré elle, sous le sourire sadique du blond. Il l'avait fait exprès et Neji juste derrière la porte rougit avant de partir rapidement se rafraichir avec une douche froide. Pour être sûr que tous comprennent le message, il s'amusa à saper les défenses de la brune qui résistait mais qui finissait toujours par gémir fortement sous le regard amusé du blond. Elle n'en pouvait plus et aimait ce que lui faisait le blond. Ses hanches se mirent peu à peu à s'animer. Suivant de plus en plus les mouvements de son amant avant de fusionner complètement avec lui, retirant le sourire du blond qui poussait de long râle de plaisir. Il lui fit un autre suçon dans le cou avant qu'elle ne le morde au sang le faisant se reculer tandis qu'elle se léchait les lèvres couvertes du sang du blond.

-Tu es...à moi...Naruto!

Il n'en revenait pas, mais redoubla d'effort avant en se sentant venir, se préparant à sortir, mais elle l'entoura avec ses jambes en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il hésita, mais ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps et jouit en elle.

-Tu...es sûre de toi Hina?

-Je...je veux un enfant de toi...comme cela...même si tu pars j'aurais...

Il s'enfonça durement en elle la faisant gémir de douleur avant de la fixer d'un regard ardent.

-Je ne partirais pas donc oublie cette idée, tu es à moi maintenant et je suis à toi, je suis vite jaloux et très possessif, donc tiens toi prête.

Elle rougit et se serra contre lui avant de sentir quelque chose de dur en elle.

-Je pense que l'on peut attaquer la seconde manche...je récupère très vite, donc n'ai aucun espoir au sujet de ta nuit, car tu ne dormiras pas ce soir je te le garantie, j'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper !

Naruto eut un sourire sadique et Hinata rougit avant qu'ils ne refassent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Hiashi se tenait dans son bureau avec une tasse de café sur son bureau, tandis que Naruto lui tenait la cafetière entière dans sa main avec des cernes énormes et que sa fille dormait sur son épaule.

-Excusez-la, beau-papa, mais elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, je pense que tout le manoir sait pour quelle raison.

-Ou...oui je ne savais pas ma fille si...disons...si expressive.

-J'avoue l'avoir poussé à bout, mais la voir résisté était vraiment marrant. Enfin je ne pense pas que notre vie sexuelle vous intéresse non?

-Tant que ma fille est heureuse...mais j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs...

-J'ai eu une fille venant de ma relation avec la prêtresse Shion du secteur du démon. Elle m'a chassé il y a des années, je n'étais pas au courant pour Natsu, ma fille, mais cette histoire relève du passé.

Hiashi jaugea le blond du regard, puis jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa fille.

-Elle...comment a-t-elle régi en l'apprenant?

Naruto se ferma légèrement à la question avant de sourire chaleureusement, surprenant le chef de clan. Il en arrivait presque à croire que ce jeune homme était amoureux de sa fille.

-Mal, elle doutait de moi et pensait que je l'utilisais juste pour ma vengeance contre votre clan.

Il fixa le fiancé de sa fille droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

-Est-ce le cas?

-Je l'utilise belle et bien pour ma vengeance, c'est un fait et le clan Hyûga devra en répondre. Mais j'aime sincèrement votre fille, elle est ma femme, enfin futur femme si on veut être précis, mais je ne la laisserai à personne. Si elle veut me quitter je ne dirai rien, je ne lui ferai rien, mais celui qui me l'enlèvera...lui c'est une autre histoire.

-C'est assez...

-Immature? Je m'en moque, je suis fidèle à ce que je suis. Je suis une arme humaine, immature et égoïste, écrasant tout simplement ceux qui lui nuisent à lui ou ses amis. Votre fille m'appartient déjà je ne laisserai personne la toucher et si je dois être un outil pour cela, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Donc tu acceptes d'être mon pantin de ton plein grès et en connaissance de cause?

-Oui.

-Et si je t'ordonne de tuer ma fille?

-Essayez...

Hiashi fixa le blond. Il se doutait de la réponse, mais préféré de ne pas tenter le diable, cependant une autre question lui venait.

-Et si...si ma fille te demander de tuer une personne?

Un sourire énigmatique apparu sur le visage du blond.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le ferait...mais, si dans le cas le plus fou, il lui arrivait de me demander une telle chose...je ne sais pas se qu'il pourrait se passer...mais je n'aimerais pas être la personne ciblée.

Hiashi observa le blond boire la cafetière avec un sourire en coin. Il devait préparer le terrain, il devait garder ce jeune homme avec lui, si sa fille manquait d'ambition, ou de force, l'influence de ce jeune homme pouvait tout changeait.

-D'accord, je m'en remettrais au jugement de ma fille te concernant, tu as donc carte blanche. Mais tu vas devoir devenir mon bras droit le temps que je te forme vu que le conseil ne te laissera certainement plus être pilotes après ta petite escapade.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de baisser d'un ton en sentant Hinata remuer. Il posa une main sur sa tête et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-J'accepte provisoirement, vu que je ne pense pas que le conseil soit en état de me retirer mon chasseur bien longtemps.

Hiashi haussa un sourcil se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler le blond avant de se résigner, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien du blond pour l'instant.

-D'accord, vous pouvez donc disposer et…reste avec elle pour l'instant, elle voudra surement te voir une fois éveillée.

Naruto regarda le chef de clan avec une expression neutre et englouti le reste du pot de café avant de prendre Hinata dans ses bras. Il gardait la même expression au visage, mais n'arrivait pas à cacher la tendresse dans son regard sur la jeune femme. Il sortit avec elle laissant Hiashi seul et confiant pour le futur.

Quand il passa devant la porte d'entrée, il entendit la voix des gardes qui se disputaient avec une enfant blonde et sa mère.

-Je veux voir mon père! Laissez-moi...

-Sale morveuse tu...

-C'est bon c'est ma fille laissez-la rentrer, mais sa mère n'est pas admise, seul les Hyûga et la famille peuvent entrer.

-Ou...oui Naruto-sa...sa...sam...

-Ne vous forcez pas les gars on peut voir sur votre visage que ça vous contrarie de m'appeler ainsi, Naruto suffi amplement.

-Oui Naruto! Passe petite, mais fait attention à l'intérieur. Mademoiselle je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir s'il vous plait.

-Mais je...

Natsu observa sa mère et tira sur la manche de Naruto en pointant sa mère du doigt.

-Maman ne peut pas rentrer?

-Non, tu pourras la retrouver plus tard, ou ne pas me suivre, le choix t'appartient.

Naruto lui laissa le temps de choisir et vit qu'elle avait prit une décision en faisant de grand signe de main à Shion.

-A tout à l'heure maman, je vais avec papa! Je serais une gentille fille promis!

Elle partit à la suite de Naruto tandis que Shion allait insister, mais le regard froid que lui lança le blond la dissuada de le faire. L'homme qu'elle connaissait ne lui avait pourtant jamais semblé aussi froid, pourtant, son simple regard la faisait trembler de peur. Natsu ne lâchait pas la manche du blond et fixait Hinata avec un regard interrogateur.

-Pour quoi elle dort dans tes bras la dame?

Naruto regarda Natsu, puis Hinata et sourit chaleureusement à la petite fille.

-Car elle est fatiguée et que son père voulait nous voir. Elle c'est donc déplacée, mais elle c'est endormie, donc je la ramène dans notre chambre pour qu'elle se repose correctement.

-Tu vis avec elle?

Naruto aperçu une lueur dans le regard de la blonde et une pensée lui vint soudainement. C'était belle et bien sa fille, aussi franche que son père, mais surtout aussi secrète que lui.

-Pose ta question sans détour Natsu et ne joue pas l'enfant innocente avec moi, tu arrives peut-être à tromper pas mal de monde, mais j'ai plus d'expérience que toi petit chipie.

Naruto appuya ces propos avec un sourire moqueur qui fit rougir la jeune fille qui ne savait pas ou se mettre en bredouillant.

-Euh...je...enfin...tu sais papa...euh...

-N'ai pas peur et pose toutes les questions que tu veux, je te répondrais franchement

Natsu déglutit tandis qu'ils entraient dans la chambre du couple avec le lit complètement saccagé.

-Ah...j'avais oublié dans quel état était le lit.

-Papa...cette...cette dame c'est qui?

-Ma femme et ta belle mère.

-Les belles mères sont méchantes! J'en veux pas!

Naruto éclata de rire en créant des clones pour changer les draps et faire le lit.

-Ah ah, je ne te demanderai pas d'où te viennent ces histoires, mais saches que Hinata n'est pas une méchante dame. Tu auras du mal à trouver plus gentille qu'elle je pense, même s'il ne faut pas la chercher non plus.

-Elle est plus gentille que maman?

-Avec moi oui, je ne peux pas dire pour toi.

Natsu observa Naruto la poser sur le lit fait et les clones disparurent avec un sourire satisfé. Elle observa le visage de son père, puis celui d'Hinata et une leur rouge passa dans ses yeux.

-Donc tu l'as toi aussi.

Natsu rougit de nouveau captant les yeux rouge sang de son père. Elle observa son père et déglutit, que devait elle dire? Il était en colère contre elle.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, je fais sortir mes yeux dès qu'une forte émotion s'empare de moi. Je ne pensais pas que mes enfants auraient la même particularité que moi à ce niveau. Enfin ça ne change rien pour moi personnellement et si on t'embête là-dessus, n'hésites pas à venir me voir.

-Tu...tu dis la vérité? Tu...enfin...tu ne vas pas me rejeter? Maman a dit...

Naruto soupira et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui voyant les larmes brouiller les yeux de Natsu. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère et elle ne me connait pas aussi bien qu'elle le croit, tu as du remarquer que ta mère n'arrive pas à voir très loin chez les gens non? Je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon père, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas, ça ta mère devrait le savoir. Je ne connais pas l'abandon, "Tu devrais abandonner l'idée que j'abandonne" c'est un phrase que mon grand-père m'a apprise.

Natsu éclata bruyamment en sanglot en se serrant autant qu'elle le pouvait contre Naruto, s'agrippant de ses petites mains à la veste du blond. Derrière lui, il savait Hinata réveillée et souriante.

-Jalouse Hina?

Hinata rougit et Natsu fixa son regard encore humide et larmoyant sur la jeune femme.

-No...non pas du tout!...enfin...peut-être...euh...je...enfin...

-Hina...

Hinata déglutit en entendant la voix douce du blond. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée avec une voix si douce. Rien que le son de la voix du blond ressemblait à une caresse et elle se sentit fondre.

-Ou...oui?

-Viens.

Elle rougit et se leva docilement entrainée par la voix du blond. Natsu sourit quand elle se sentit serrez entre Naruto et Hinata. Elle avait toujours rêvé de cela, même si elle aurait préféré que se soit sa mère. Hinata avait pourtant la même odeur que sa mère elle s'endormit ainsi bercée et la brune embrassa tendrement le blond sans même se rendre compte de son geste et rougissant en reprenant ses esprits. Naruto était rouge comme jamais, ne s'attendant pas à ça, et sentit sa fille serrée contre lui, le forçant à se retenir de sauter sur sa femme.

-C'est une gentille fille.

-Oui...mais elle aura une enfance difficile si elle reste à Konoha.

-Je ne pense pas. Après tout, elle peut compter sur son père et sa mère.

Naruto afficha une mine sombre avec un sourire pâle au visage.

-Oui...contrairement à moi elle...

Hinata déposa sa main sur la joue du blond en rougissant. Elle voulait parler, mais n'arriva qu'à fermer et ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson.

-"Je ne suis plus seul "c'est ça? Merci Hina.

Ils couchèrent Natsu doucement dans le lit et Naruto envoya Hinata dormir aussi. Elle devait se reposer, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Lui allait devoir se préparer à subir le conseil sans pour autant les tuer sous le coup de la colère. Il ne se doutait pas qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait cet après-midi là. Des ombres se rassemblaient autour du manoir Hyûga, riant toutes machiavéliquement, à l'exception d'une des ombre qui restée muette.


	14. Châtiments

_**Space Démon **_

_**Chapitre 13: Châtiments.**_

Pendant qu'Hinata et Natsu dormaient, un messager arriva pour convoquer Naruto sur ordre du conseil. Ils avaient tous un portable, des messages rapide envoyer par drone, mais quand le conseil vous demande, c'est une personne qui doit se déplacer pour faire passer une simple convocation. Le système était vraiment mal organisé, il devrait changer cela une fois devenu Hokage. Naruto sortit du manoir des Hyûga, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Il observa tout autour de lui et ne vit rien en dehors des rues désertes, du soleil et du ciel virtuel affichant une teinte bleue avec des nuages. Il se décida donc à avancer avant de trébucher sur une pierre. Il se rattrapa rapidement ne chutant pas, mais fixa la pierre d'un regard noir.

-Comme si le conseil ne suffisait pas.

Naruto avança tranquillement dans les rues, les mains dans les poches portant son uniforme de l'académie. Il avait fait l'effort de bien s'habiller, mais ne comptait par utiliser les transports rapides, il préférait marcher et faire attendre le conseil. Il vit Shion l'observer derrière et se stoppa pour la regarder. Il ouvrit la bouche et une poutre s'écrasa lourdement à l'endroit ou il se serait trouvé s'il avait continué de marcher.

-Ouah la chance!

-Tsss!

Naruto fixa les personnes masquées sur un bâtiment en construction d'où venait la poutre en fer. On lui en voulait ou quoi? Shion avait disparu et un marchant de nouille en vélo affichant un grand sourire trébucha sur son vélo...oui il trébucha, allez savoir comment. L'effet fut que plusieurs plats de nouilles volèrent et se reversèrent pile devant le blond qui tomba à genoux en prenant les bols brisés dans ses bras en criant de tout son cœur, comme si on l'avait mortellement blesser :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le livreur avait disparu et tout une série d'accident allant de la voiture vide s'écrasant pile à l'endroit où marchait Naruto, du boucher tenant mal sa hachette et la laissant partir par la porte grande ouverte direction la tête du blond. Il resta insensible à tous ces accidents, voyant de plus en plus de personne masqué. Quand il arriva, un attroupement de personne masqué se tenait entre lui et le conseil. Naruto se mit en position de combat, prêt à en découdre, personne ne l'empêcherai d'aller voir les vieux aussi nombreux soit il. Un des hommes s'avança et la voix de Sasuke se fit entendre derrière le masque.

-Compagnon! Sortez vos armes!

Tout les hommes et femmes masqués, remarqua Naruto grâce à certaines anatomies plus développée que d'autres, sortirent un bol de nouille et le tinrent devant eux bras tendus.

-Naruto Hyûga est ici condamnée par le conseil à la peine de torture mental. Malheureusement le blond étant con et blond, ne possédant aucun mental et ne servant à rien à par faire du vent avec sa bouche stupide de blond con, nous avons dû improviser! Mais pas d'inquiétude car ce con de blond complètement con a un point faible! Oui je vous assure que ce con a un point faible tous nos efforts jusqu'ici nous l'ont dévoilé! Maintenant compagnon! Lâchait vos bols! Mouahahahahahahahah!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Tous lâchèrent leurs bols sous les yeux paniqué du blond qui tenta d'aller rattraper les bols mais il se retrouva immobiliser et vit son ombre relié à l'un des hommes masqués. Les bols tombèrent et se brisèrent au sol devant ses yeux impuissants. L'homme avec la voix de Sasuke retira son masque et proclama avec le visage de ce dernier :

-Maintenant que la punition du con de blond est effectuée, Naruto nous paye tous à boire au bar ce soir! Rendez vous au bar à 20h ! Les femmes et les enfants sont interdits!

-DE QUOI?

-Sauf ma femme!

-Va crever Uchiwa! On veut des femmes nous aussi ce soir!

-Tsss! Faites comme vous voudrais! Rendez-vous à 20h, dispersion mouahahahah!

Tous disparurent laissant Naruto seul devant le massacre. Il pleura pour les bols de nouilles et Lee posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, il était resté pour soutenir le blond et lui fit un sourire étincelant en pointant un point imaginaire du doigts, voyant un coucher de soleil et des vagues derrière lui, les larmes au yeux. Naruto saisi sa main entre les sienne en pleurant et entendit un sanglot derrière lui. Hinata partait en courant et en pleurant. Encore une gaffe pour lui se dit-il. Il tenta de la suivre, mais il perdit totalement sa trace dans un tournant. Comment faisait-elle pour disparaitre comme cela! Il jura entre ses dents en sanglotant encore pour les nouilles et rentra au manoir pour rendre Natsu à sa mère et se préparer pour la soirée, espérant trouver Hinata et s'expliquer avec elle.

La fête battait son plein, les table étaient divisées par affinité et Naruto se retrouva à la table des garçons avec Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Konohamaru et Kiba. A la table des filles, on retrouvait Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata et Hanabi. Tout le monde avait à boire, les garçons parlaient discrètement -ou pas- des filles, d'armes ainsi que de chasseur. Les filles parlaient des garçons sans se cacher et les gloussements pleuvaient. Sasuke et Naruto avaient déjà tous les deux trop bu et ils se levèrent pour aller à la table des filles en se fusillant du regard.

-Je n'ai aucune chance de perdre là-dessus!

-Que tu crois sale blond dégénéré!

-Tu vas voir!

Naruto et Sasuke attrapèrent leur copine respective par le bras et les tirèrent vers eux. Ils étaient tout deux habillés d'un T-shirt et d'un jean, l'un bleu marine l'autre orange. Sakura portait une chemise et une jupe en jean, tandis qu'Hinata avait optait pour une robe simple et ample. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elles se retrouvèrent les seins à l'air pendant que les garçons criaient.

-Tu vois bien que ma copine à les plus beaux seins!

-Tu vois bien que ma copine à les plus beaux seins!

Deux centième de seconde plus tard Hinata tomba dans les pommes et Sakura se cacha la poitrine en frappant les garçons de toute sa force. Naruto esquiva facilement, tandis que Sasuke, atteint par l'alcool, fut trop lent et se mangea les coup de plein fouet. Naruto sauta sur le dossier de la banquette et éclata de rire.

-Mouahahahahah ! Je gagne par autodestruction!

Sasuke ne pouvait plus répondre et les garçons saignaient tous du nez, tentant vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie alors que Hinata se réveilla et Ino lui donna un vers qu'elle but cul sec. L'effet fut instantané, elle devint rouge et ses yeux devinrent légèrement vitreux. Elle fixa Naruto éclatant de rire et sans que personne ne le remarque elle lui saisit une jambe et le fit tomber au sol. Elle l'enfourcha pour le dominer et l'embrassa. Naruto senti le goût de l'alcool et la sentit passer les mains sous son T-shirt.

-Mmmh! Hina stop! Tout le monde...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et continua de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Naruto capta le regard des garçons vers sa robe remontant de plus en plus haut et sentit son sang bouillir. Il se releva d'un coup en portant Hinata et se détacha d'elle en la portant sur son épaule avant de lancer :

-Hinata n'est plus en état, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à bientôt ! Les gars, demain, vous êtes morts.

Les garçons se moquèrent du blond qui voulu riposter mais sentit sa furie brune se déchainer et il couru aussi vite que possible vers le manoir Hyûga. Elle réussit à le faire tomber pendant qu'il traversait le parc au pas de course et il amortit autant qu'il le pouvait la chute de la brune. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis droit vers son entre jambe.

-Naruto...même...même si...hic...tu es gay...je te...hic...te laisserais pas faire! Tu es à moi!

Naruto se gratta derrière la tête en s'armant de patience pour expliquer la situation à Hinata, qui retira sa robe et sa culotte d'un mouvement rapide pour se trouver nue devant le blond. Sa patience, sa conscience et sa raison furent atomiser en une seconde et il sauta sur la brune. Il se moquait de l'endroit, du lieu et même du moment, il ne voyait plus que Hinata nue et s'offrant à lui.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il était dans des buissons, nu avec Hinata dans les bras, toute aussi nue que lui, et il chercha rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui, ça il en était sûr, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de plus loin que de sa chute dans le parc et de Hinata l'accusant d'être gay. Naruto se massa les tempes et regarda Hinata, trouvant ses habits un peu plus loin au sol.

-Bordel c'est quoi que...

"_**-Salut Gamin, alors on se réveil?**_

-Oui, mais je pige rien, je suis pourtant insensible à l'alcool donc pourquoi je me tape une cuite?

-_**La réponse est endormie à coté de toi ahahahah!**_

-Comment ça?

-_**Cette femme est en symbiose avec toi, elle arrive à t'infecter. Si elle souffre tu souffre, si elle ressent une émotion forte, tu la ressentiras si elle ne se renferme pas et bien sur...si elle est saoul non loin de toi, alors tu l'es aussi."**_

Naruto tenta de se demander comment un tel phénomène était possible, mais ne réussi qu'à se donner un mal de tête encore plus fort et un éclat de rire de la part du renard en lui. Il soupira et s'habilla avant de chercher les vêtements d'Hinata et de les trouver non loin et sales. Il les nettoya aussi bien qu'il pu avant de les enfiler à la jeune femme endormie. Il la porta ensuite dans ses bras pour sortir du buisson et se diriger directement vers le manoir Hyûga où il fut accueilli par un Neji à la mine sombre. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux et sembla comprendre.

-Mauvaise nouvelle?

-Oui.

Neji se referma sur lui même pour faire se qu'on attendait de lui. Naruto fut plus rapide et confia Hinata au bras de Neji légèrement surpris. Il fixa Naruto qui eu un sourire franc envers son amis. Celui réprima une grimace de douleur en voyant son ami sourire et accepter son sort.

-Tu...

-Je me doutais que le coup des nouilles c'était trop léger, ils n'ont pas du digérer que leur monstre échappe à leur contrôle, promets moi juste une chose, prend soin d'Hinata pour moi s'il te plait.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de demander tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de meilleur dans la vie avec ma cousine donc je ferai tout pour la protéger et même plus.

-Merci...tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point ça compte pour moi...

Naruto reçu de violent coup de crosse derrière les genoux et fut mis à genoux puis attaché par un collier. Son ami ferma les yeux deux secondes sur le visage souriant de son ami qui n'avait pas bronché et quand il les rouvrit, il tomba sur un visage neutre et sans émotion. Le conseil pourrait envoyer Naruto en enfer, qu'il ne laisserait rien filtrer de ces émotions.

"_**-Tu veux de l'aide Gamin?**_

_**-**_Je veux bien oui...aide Neji et intervient si besoin pour la sauvée c'est tout.

-_**Tu va subir le châtiment de ceux même qui on attenté à la vie de ta femme?**_

-Oui c'est mon village et j'y suis attaché, Hina aussi, donc je vais subir tranquillement, n'intervient pas, coupe toi de moi et reste dans ton nouveau corps, oublie moi et veille simplement sur elle. Le feras-tu pour moi partenaire?

-_**Partenaire? Nous sommes ennemis, tu es ma prison et je suis ton prisonnier nous ne sommes pas...**_

-Quoi que tu en dises, tu m'aide toujours avec ton pouvoir et ne tente jamais de réellement prendre le contrôle, tu me pousse juste assez pour me faire avancer plus loin et me faire évoluer. Enfin, accepteras-tu ma requête?"

Kyûbi ne dit rien, mais Naruto sentit les sentiments du renard avant de le repousser et de se fermer à lui. Le voila réellement seul maintenant. Les gardes le firent se lever après l'avoir menotté et immobilisé tout le haut du corps dans une combinaison verrouillée avec des piques qui lui rentraient dans la chaire jusqu'au nerf. Il ne broncha pas quand on lui enfonça, ni quand on le frappa tout le long du trajet en le traitant de monstre. Ils le conduisirent dans un fourgon blindé et l'acheminèrent jusqu'à la prison de Konoha. Ici il descendit et fit face à Sai. Son amis l'accueillit en le frappant et l'insultant et quand il s'approcha de son oreille en le frappant de son poing dans le ventre pour finir il lui chuchota pour que lui seul entende.

-Huit mois et demi, ils veulent tuer ta femme, on la protégera, t'inquiète pas.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du blond et personne ne la vit, pas même Sai. Naruto fut ensuite mené dans une cuve d'eau glacée et on lui rentra une série de longs tubes dans la bouche et les narines pour le nourrir et le faire respirer durant ces huit mois d'enfermement dans une cuve. Quand tous les câbles et les tuyaux furent fixés, Naruto ferma les yeux en même temps que la lumière fut éteinte et se laissa emporter dans un long sommeil qui durerait huit mois sans pouvoir bouger. Il ne pria pas, ne supplia pas, ne souhaita rien et ne rêva pas, il se contenta de faire le vide acceptant son châtiment et la douleur qui en résultait, plongé dans un bac d'eau constamment mélanger à un acide léger qui lui ronger la peau lentement et douloureusement, mais il ne fit aucun bruit tendis que la douleur commençait déjà à se faire sentir fortement surtout au niveau de ses plaies. Il vida son esprit et la seule pensée qu'il s'autorisa fut tournée vers sa femme, espérant qu'elle ne souffrirait pas de son absence. Il s'endormie ainsi, bercé par la douleur et le visage d'Hinata.


End file.
